


Avengers Preferences

by LillyWillow94



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:17:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 76
Words: 81,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9277736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillyWillow94/pseuds/LillyWillow94
Summary: A/N: I’m going to mix up clean and dirty ones so get ready XD





	1. How You Met

Clint Barton/ Hawkeye

Still in your wedding dress, you headed straight to the bar and ordered two shots of vodka, downing them immediately. Feeling a set of eyes on you, you turned to see a man smirking at you.  
“What the hell are you staring at?!” you snapped.  
“Sorry. I just wasn’t expecting a ‘Runaway Bride’ situation,” he grinned, his eyes flicking over your attire. You groaned in frustration.  
“You know, you put in months of hard work into a relationship and what do you get? Your groom runs off with your brother,” you complained.  
“Brother? If anything you’d expect ‘sister’.” A smile spread across your lips for the first time since getting ready for your wedding.  
“I was expecting that myself,” you laughed. “I’m Y/N, by the way.”  
“Clint,” he said, extending his hand and you shook it.  
“What do you say I buy you a drink and we can trash-talk your ex?”  
“Sure thing,” you grinned.  
...

Tony Stark/ Iron Man

You were an aspiring artist, hoping to sell some of your work at a gallery function. So far, everyone hadn’t given your painting or sculpture a second glance. A man in sophisticated looking suit approached you.  
“Why so sad, gorgeous?” he smirked. You blushed and it took a moment to regain your thoughts.  
“I’ve been trying to get people to look at this artist’s work but no one will even give it a chance.” You suddenly went into detail about your work but refusing to use your own name. You excused yourself to go the bathroom and when you came back, your work was gone.  
“Excuse me, what happened to the work that was hanging here?” you asked one of the curators.  
“It was just purchased by that gentleman over there, along with another work by the same artist,” he said, pointing over to where the man from earlier was standing. He sauntered over to you and handed you a business card.  
“If you have any more artworks for sale, I’d love to take a look at them some time.” You looked down at the card in your hand to see it read ‘Tony Stark’ along with a phone number.  
...

Pietro Maximoff/ Quick Silver

You were walking down the street, minding your own business, when you heard a woman scream. You looked just in time to see a toddler run out on the road. Without thinking, you ran out scooped the child up into your arms and braced for impact as a car sped towards you. Closing your eyes, you suddenly felt a gust of wind and when you opened them, you were staring back into a set of electric blue orbs. The man put you down and the child’s mother rushed over to you, tightly holding her baby and expressing her gratitude. The sobbing woman left and you turned back to your own saviour.  
“I guess I should be thanking you,” you said breathlessly. The stranger smirked at you.  
“Don’t mention it. Saving beautiful women is just an ordinary thing for me,” he said in a thick accent.  
“At least let me buy you a coffee. My name’s Y/N.”  
“I might just take you up on that offer. I’m Pietro.”  
...

Thor Odinson

You were in the park practising your swordsmanship for an upcoming LARPing event. A man armour suddenly approached you.  
“Fair maiden, your swordsmanship is most impressive,” he complemented.  
“Thank you. Are you a LARPer too?” you asked, looking over his attire.  
“I am not familiar with this term,” he said.  
“LARP stands for Live Action Role Playing. I thought surely you must be, given your outfit.”  
“I am Thor, son of Odin, prince of Asgard. I wear this armour to protect me in battle,” he explained proudly.  
“Well, I am Y/N, daughter of (dad’s name), resident of New York,” you said, copying his stance. It took a while but you eventually figured out that he was the real-deal.  
...

Sam Wilson/ Falcon

You were in training for the New York City Marathon. You had woken up later than you intended so the summer sun was out and starting to get hotter as you jogged down the track. The heat suddenly got to you and you blacked out. A while later, you were woken by water being splashed on your face. Your eyes fluttered open to see you were not in the same spot you had collapsed in. You blinked a few times to see a man hovering over to you.  
“Miss, are you alright?”  
“Wha... what happened?” you asked, still a little dazed.  
“You collapsed on the track and I carried you to the shade. Here, drink this, you’re probably dehydrated,” he said, handing you his water bottle. You thanked him and drank from it.  
“My name’s Sam.”  
“I’m Y/N.”  
“That’s a nice name. What do you say, we go somewhere for you to cool down a bit and I buy you a cold drink?” You smiled at him.  
“Sounds like a good plan.”  
...

Natasha Romanoff/ Black Widow

You were a new recruit to S.H.I.E.L.D. You were currently in the training room, grappling with a dummy.  
“You know... if you tucked your body in a little more, you’d use less energy.” You turned around to see a beautiful red-head enter the room.  
“You’re Y/N, right? The rookie?”  
“I-I am,” you stammered.  
“I’m Natasha,” she introduced herself.  
“Natasha? As in Natasha Romanoff? As in Black Widow? Oh, my gosh, I am a huge fan!” Natasha looked a little taken aback, not used to being shown such positive attention.  
“Sorry, listen to me fan-girling, but it’s not every day you meet your idol,” you blushed. Thankfully she smiled.  
“Don’t worry about it sweetie. How about I teach you how to do that move properly?” she offered.  
“I’d like that,” you smiled.  
...

Bucky Barnes/ The Winter Soldier

You had just finished your shift at the bar you worked at. Your friend was supposed to pick you up but they never showed and your phone was dead so you couldn’t call anyone. You knew walking home in the dark was a bad idea but you had no other option. You were suddenly approached by a heavily intoxicated male.  
“Hey pretty lady. Wanna dance?” he slurred.  
“No thanks,” you said, turning your nose up at his stench.  
“Wasn’t a question.” He grabbed you and pulled you close to him.  
“Get off of me I said no! Let go of me! HELP!” you screamed. The man just smirked at your actions. Suddenly, a fist knocked the guy to the ground.  
“The lady told you let her go!” the new-comer snarled. The man held his jaw and stumbled away.  
“Are you alright, Miss? Did he hurt you?” he asked. You shook your head.  
“I’m fine now, thanks to you.”  
“I’m Bucky,” he smiled.  
“My name’s Y/N.”  
“Y/N, would you like me to walk you home?” he offered. You regarded him carefully. Well, if he was going to attack you, he would have done it by now and it certainly would make you feel safer.  
“Yes, thank you Bucky.”  
...

Scott Lang/ Ant-Man

Your daughter Lillian had just finished her first week at her new school and already she had made a new friend. Lillian grabbed your hand and practically dragged you to meet her.  
“Mama, this is Cassie,” she beamed.  
“Nice to meet you Cassie. I’m Y/N, Lillian’s mom,” you smiled. Your eyes looked up from the little girl to see a handsome man walking up to you.  
“Hi, I’m Scott. I’m Cassie’s dad,” he said.  
“Looks like our daughters have taken a shine to each other.”  
“Yeah... looks like it. I’ve gotta go, but I hope to see you around,” he grinned and left. You looked down at your little girl who was beaming at you.  
“You like him, don’t you Mama?”  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about. What do you say we go out for ice-cream?” you blushed, hoping to change to subject.  
...

T’Challa/ Black Panther

You were a photographer for National Geographic and you were covering the animal smuggling trade in Wakanda. You were secretly taking pictures of the animals that were in cages but you were caught. Clutching your camera, you ran as fast as you could but they were hot on your heels. You were suddenly stopped a dead-end and the men caught up with you. One put an arm around your throat and tightly held your wrist, while the other tried to wrestle the camera away from you. You fought hard as you could, desperately not wanting your story to get away. A commanding voice rang out in their native language and the men dropped you, fleeing in fear. Coughing slightly, you checked that your camera was still intact.  
“Miss, are you alright?” You looked up to see a handsome African man, extending his hand to help you up. Nodding, you took it, hissing in pain at the bruise on your wrist. The man carefully looked at it.  
“That man left a nasty bruise. Allow me to help you get it treated. My name is T’Challa.”  
“I’m Y/N,” you smiled.  
...

Steve Rogers/ Captain America

You had just had the worst day ever. You had been late to work, didn’t get the promotion you were hoping for, broke your shoe, it started to rain and to top it all off, your umbrella had got snatched away by the wind. Sopping wet, you trudged into the nearest diner and sat down at the counter. You ordered a coffee and fished in your purse for some money to pay for it, sighing in defeat when you only found a dollar and a few cents.  
“Let me get that for you,” the man sitting next you said. Your eyes widened in shock.  
“I couldn’t ask you to do that and I’d feel bad if I couldn’t find you to pay you back.” The man flashed you a charming smile.  
“Don’t worry about it. It’s my treat.” He got out his wallet and payed the waitress. He suddenly took off his coat and put it over your shoulders.  
“Here, you look like you need it.” You were stunned by this man’s kindness.  
“Thank you. I wish there more guys like you, um... I’m sorry, what’s your name?”  
“Steve.”  
“I’m Y/N.” You continued chatting with him until he had to leave.  
...

Loki Laufeyson

You were in the park, giving an animated reading of Alice in Wonderland to a group of children. As you were reading, you noticed a man in the audience unable to keep his eyes off you. At the end of the book, the children all left and the man approached you.  
“That was wonderfully read,” he smirked.  
“Th-thank you. Sometimes I feel silly putting on the voices but the kids love it,” you smiled. “I’m Y/N, by the way.”  
“I am Loki.”  
“That’s impressive name. You must be quite the mischievous boy,” you grinned.  
“You don’t know the half of it. I hope to see you again Y/N.”  
“Well, I’m doing another reading here next week if you’d like to come along.” A cheeky sparkle flashed across his eyes.  
“I’d like to see that.”  
...

Wanda Maximoff/ Scarlet Witch

As you were working at your store, you noticed a cute girl walk in.  
“Hello, how may I help you today?” you smiled (a genuine one as opposed the fake ones you usually gave customers). Upon seeing you, she blushed and looked away.  
“I-I’m looking for a present for my brother. Our birthday is coming up and I want to get him something nice.”  
“That sounds lovely. What kinds of things is he into?” She told you what he liked and you helped her pick out a gift and wrapped it up for her.  
“It was nice meeting you. My name’s Wanda by the way,” she smiled.  
“I’m Y/N.”  
“I think I’ll be shopping here again.”  
...

Bruce Banner/ Hulk

You were a graduate student fresh out of university. You had been studying for many years and felt a sense of relief now that you had your diploma. Your field of expertise was gamma radiation, so when you found out there was a spot available working with Bruce Banner, you were absolutely ecstatic.  
“Doctor Banner? My name is Y/N L/N; I’m the new grad student that’s going to be working with you.  
“Well, it’s nice to finally meet you, Y/N,” he smiled.  
“I have to say, I’m a huge fan of your work. Your paper on gamma radiation made me decide that’s what I wanted to do in my life.” Bruce blushed at your words.  
“I have to say, I’m pretty flattered. What do you say we get started?” You nodded and went to start working with him.  
...

 

Peter Parker/ Spider-Man

You were the new girl in school. So far, hardly anybody had spoken to you and you were too shy to speak to them. In science, you were paired up with a boy named Peter.  
“You’re the new girl, aren’t you? Y/N, wasn’t it?”  
“Y-yes. You’re name is Peter?”  
“It is. Looks like we’re lab partners,” he smiled.  
“Yeah. I guess we are,” you smiled back. You suddenly felt that science was going to your new favourite subject.  
(Sorry this one isn’t as long as the others, I couldn’t think of a good one for Peter.)


	2. You Meet Again

Clint Barton/ Hawkeye

You were at the bar where you first met Clint. This time though, you were dressed in your casual clothes.  
“Well, if it isn’t the Runaway Bride,” you heard a familiar voice say behind you. Turning around, you saw Clint with a big smirk on his face.  
“Hey, I’m not the one who ran out on my wedding,” you shrugged.  
“Maybe not but you did run away, and you were a bride,” he said, sitting down next to you. You called the bartender over and ordered a couple of beers.  
“So how’d everything go after you went back?”  
“Naturally, my dad was pissed but he can’t be too mad at him. Apparently, my ex-fiancé is now my brother-in-law.” Clint burst out laughing at that.  
“I take it the wedding presents weren’t wasted then?”  
“No, they were not. Dad made sure that my ex paid for my expenses for the wedding.” He continued laughing at you.  
“So, you know about me and my messed up life, why don’t you tell me about yourself?”  
“Okay, fair, enough. I say you’ve earned it,” he smiled.  
...

Tony Stark/ Iron Man

You were at another gallery function; this time supporting your friend who was becoming a quite successful photographer. To your surprise, you once again bumped into Tony Stark.  
“If it isn’t the little artist. Got any works tonight?” he asked smirking.  
“No, no. Tonight I’m just here for a friend.”  
“I see. So, are you featured any of these pictures?”  
“Pfft! Please. Like anyone would be taking pictures of me.”  
“Don’t sell yourself short. You’re a gorgeous woman,” he said, his eyes roaming over your face, then down your body.  
“You’re too kind, Mr. Stark.”  
“Call me Tony,” he smiled. Tony’s driver suddenly came to get him. “It’s been fun seeing you again Y/N. I hope to see more of you.”  
...

Pietro Maximoff/ Quick Silver

After your incident with the speedster, you had exchanged numbers. Just as you were debating whether or not to call him, your phone rang.  
“Hello?”  
“Hi, is this Y/N?” an accented voice on the other end asks.  
“That depends. Is this the cutie that saved my life the other day?”  
“Oh, good. I was worried you had given me a fake number. Listen, do you want to go get a coffee or something?” he asked hopefully.  
“I’d like that.” A while later, you went to meet Pietro a nice little cafe.  
...

Thor Odinson

Today was the day of your big LARPing event. You were dressed in your armour, complete with a shield strapped to your arm and sword fixed to your hip. You completed the look with war-paint. Yes, you definitely looked the part of a fierce warrior.  
“Lady Y/N,” you heard a familiar voice boom. You looked around to see Thor coming up to you. This time, he was wearing ordinary clothing.  
“Hi Thor,” you smiled.  
“Are you off to this battle of ‘LARP’, as you say?”  
“I am. Would you like to join me? They won’t allow you on the field with me, but you can watch from the stands.”  
“I would be honoured, Lady Y/N. I’m sure you will be victorious.”  
...

Sam Wilson/ Falcon

You were once again out training. This time, you had gotten up earlier and remembered to bring your water bottle.  
“On your right,” you heard behind you. You shifted out the way to let the jogger pass and to your surprise, you saw Sam.  
“Didn’t think I’d... see you here,” you panted.  
“Been trying out... a new track,” he puffed. “What’d you say... we make it a race?”  
“Sounds like fun.”  
“First to that tree over there... wins. Loser buys winner breakfast.”  
“You’re on.”  
...

Natasha Romanoff/ Black Widow

Ever since your encounter with her in the training room, Natasha had taken you under her wing. She had been teaching you how to fight and gradually, you had been improving. It wasn’t as if you couldn’t fight, but under Natasha’s tutelage, you could definitely improve your skills.  
(Sorry this one isn’t as good as the others)

Bucky Barnes/ The Winter Soldier

Finishing another shift at the bar, you waited for your friend, but they had flaked out again. You tried calling them but they never picked up and you were becoming increasingly nervous after what happened the last time you tried to walk home.  
“Hello, uh, Y/N, right?”  
“Y-yes?”  
“It’s Bucky. I’m the one who helped you the other night?”  
“Oh yes, I remember you,” you smiled. “I hate to ask this of you but could you walk me home again? My friend didn’t pick me up and I’m scared to walk home.”  
“It would be my pleasure,” he smiled.  
“What are you doing here anyway?”  
“I was hoping to see you again,” he admitted.  
“Well I’m glad you did. If it’s not a problem, would mind walking me home tomorrow night? My friend’s kind of a flake.”  
“It’s not a bother.”  
...

Scott Lang/ Ant-Man

A few weeks passed and Lillian had gotten to be really good friends with Cassie. You had met her mother a few times and her step-dad, but you had yet to meet with Scott again. One Friday afternoon, you were picking up your daughter from school, when you saw her with Cassie and Scott.  
“Mama, can Cassie sleep-over tonight?”  
“Yeah, daddy can I sleep-over at Lillian’s?”  
“Uh, sure if it’s okay with her mom and your mom.”  
“A little last minute, but okay,” you smiled.  
“Just let me make a call first.” Scott walked away and spoke on his phone. After a few minutes, he gave his daughter a thumbs up and the two girls squealed in delight and jumped up and down. Later, Scott came by to drop off Cassie.  
“I’m going to miss you peanut, but you have lots and lots of fun, okay?” he said, hugging her tightly and kissing her forehead.  
“Do you have to go yet, or do you have a little time?” you asked hopefully.  
“I’ve got some time,” he smiled.  
...

T’Challa/ Black Panther

After your encounter with the smugglers, you stayed in Wakanda for a while to finish your article. The day before you had to leave, you were contacted by T’Challa’s people, inviting you to dine with him. You agreed and when they came to pick you up, you were surprised to find out the humble man that had saved you was actually a king. After getting to know him a little, you went into length about your article and he informed you that the men chasing you were caught and the animals that they had captured were freed. All in all, you had enjoyable last night in Wakanda.  
...

Steve Rogers/ Captain America

A few days later, you went back to the diner where you first met Steve. You sat down at the same spot and just as your coffee arrived, Steve walked in. Seeing you, he smiled and sat down next to you. He ordered a coffee and you returned the favour of buying it for him. Steve told you that you really didn’t need to do that but you insisted, saying that you wanted to repay his kindness from before. Above all things, Steve was first and foremost, a gentleman.  
...

Loki Laufeyson

The following week, you were giving another reading to the children. This week, it was Peter Pan. Just as he had done before, Loki came up to speak with you.  
“Loki, you came,” you smiled.  
“Of course. I wouldn’t miss hearing your beautiful voice reading another fantastic tale.” You blushed at his words.  
“Perhaps I am mistaken, but I am sensing a pattern in the stories you choose.”  
“A-a pattern?”  
“A girl who falls into another world and a boy who never grows up? Is there perhaps some reason you chose those particular tales?” You fell silent and chewed on your lip, deciding what to say.  
“Sometimes, I guess I feel jealous of them. Sometimes I wish I could go to some faraway place. Anyway, I should let you know that I’ve gotten permission to make my story-telling a weekly thing so if you’d like to come back, I’ll be here.”  
“I look forward to it.”  
....

Wanda Maximoff/ Scarlet Witch

You were once again working at your shop, when Wanda walked in. Smiling, you went to greet her before any of your co-workers got to her.  
“Hello, Wanda wasn’t it?”  
“Y-yes. I can’t believe you remembered my name,” she smiled.  
“Of course. I couldn’t forget a pretty face like yours,” you boldly stated, making her blush.  
“Th-thank you.”  
“Any time. Did your brother like his present?”  
“He did, thank you.”  
“Was there anything you were looking for today?”  
“A-actually I-I was wondering if... I could get your number?” she blushed, making you smile.  
“Sure thing, hon, only if I can get yours in return.” She nodded and fished a paper and pen out of her purse.  
...

Bruce Banner/ Hulk

As you were working under him, you saw Bruce quite often. Some days, you couldn’t believe your luck that you got to work with such a brilliant scientist. The more time you spent with him however, the more you got to know the man and you even got to meet with him outside a few times.  
...

Peter Parker/ Spider-Man

Being Peter’s lab partner meant that you saw him almost on a daily basis. Peter had shown you around the school and soon you began having lunch with him every day. Soon you became good friends with him and started to hang out with him outside of school. Sometimes, you’d even go to each other’s houses from time to time.


	3. They Ask You Out

Clint Barton/ Hawkeye

Weeks had passed since you had first met Clint at the bar. You found that he was pretty easy to talk to. Soon you were hanging out with him as much as you possibly could. One night, you noticed that Clint was shredding his beer label with his thumbnail.  
“What’s up, Clint?” you asked, never seeing him so nervous. He scratched the back of his neck and looked at you.  
“Y/N, there’re something I want to ask you.” He took a deep breath in. “Look, I like you a lot, and I don’t know how you feel about guys nowadays, but I’d really like to ask you out on a date.” To be honest, you’d kind of been hoping that Clint would ask you out.  
“Sure, I could do with a palette cleanser,” you grinned.  
...

Tony Stark/ Iron Man

You had been seeing quite a lot of Tony Stark. He had bought a few more of your works and made it no secret that he was attracted to you. Tony had asked you multiple times and each time, you had turned him down. Eventually his persistence payed off and you agreed to go on a date with him.  
...

Pietro Maximoff/ Quick Silver

Ever since you first met Pietro, you had been spending more time with him. He a shameless flirt but after a while, you got to see the man beneath. Pietro was such a bold man so, when he asked you out after he had walked you home one day, you weren’t all that surprised; although, Pietro was a little shocked that you had said yes.  
...

Thor Odinson

You had gotten to know Thor quite well over the weeks that passed. You had even invited him to your home a few times to watch movies. He was still a little overwhelmed by Midgardian technology but with your help, he was slowly starting to understand. One day, you had just finished watching a movie when you noticed Thor fidgeting in his seat.  
“You okay?” you asked.  
“Lady Y/N... we have known each other for quite some time. I would like to do the Midgardian ritual of taking you on a date,” he said, slightly unsure if he was asking correctly.  
“I’d love to go on a date with you Thor,” you smiled.  
...

Sam Wilson/ Falcon

You had been meeting with Sam quite a lot lately. You had told him what you were training for and he gave you a few tips to increase your stamina. Often after one of your jogs, you’d go out for a bite to eat. After one of your sessions, you were getting breakfast at one of your usual places.  
“Hey Y/N, you don’t have a boyfriend or anything do you?” You were slightly blindsided by the question.  
“Um, no. Why?”  
“How’d you like to go on a date with me?” he smirked. You smiled and shook your head at his boldness.  
“Sure, why not?” you grinned.  
...

Natasha Romanoff/ Black Widow

During your training with Natasha, you noticed her banter getting flirtier with each passing day. Eventually, you started hanging out with her outside of work and really got to know her as a person. You could feel yourself falling for her but just told yourself that it was just a crush. However, that all changed when she just bluntly asked you out after training which of course you said yes.

Bucky Barnes/ The Winter Soldier

Knowing that you couldn’t rely on your friend to pick you up, Bucky had been walking you home every night that you had to work. One night, he had just walked you to your door. You wished him goodnight but just before you headed inside, Bucky grabbed your wrist.  
“Y/N, wait.”  
“Yes, Bucky?” you smiled.  
“I... I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me some time.”  
“Like a date?”  
“I-if you want.”  
“I’d love to go on a date with you. It’ll be nice to see you in the daylight,” you smiled.  
...

Scott Lang/ Ant-Man

You had just picked up your daughter from school. She dug through her backpack to start on her homework when she suddenly came up to you with a paper in her hand.  
“Cassie gave this to me and she said that it was from her dad.” Confused, you opened the paper and saw that there was a scrawled note that read ‘Wanna go on a date with me?’ with three boxes that read ‘yes’, ‘no’ or ‘maybe’. You smiled at Scott’s schoolboy way of asking you out. Picking up a pen, you checked the ‘yes’ box and put the note in Lillian’s bag.  
“You give that back to Cassie tomorrow to give to her dad, okay honey?”  
“Okay mama.”  
...

T’Challa/ Black Panther

Months had passed since you had been to Wakanda and your article had been published in National Geographic. T’Challa had kept in touch with you. One day, you received an email from him saying that he was in America and he wanted to catch up with you. You replied to him and made a date.  
...

Steve Rogers/ Captain America

You had been going back to the same diner you had met Steve. He was a charming and sweet man and sometimes, you couldn’t believe your luck that you knew him. It was another ordinary day for you, when you noticed Steve seemed like was embarrassed by something.  
“What’s on your mind?” you smiled.  
“Y/N... I was wondering if... maybe... you’d like to go on a date with me?” he blushed. Your eyes widened. This was something you had been wanting for a while. Unfortunately, Steve took your reaction as rejection.  
“N-never mind. Forget I said anything,” he mumbled, getting up to leave.  
“No, wait! I’d love to Steve.” A shy smile crept across his face and you made a time and place with him.  
...

Loki Laufeyson

Loki had been coming regularly to your readings. Afterwards, he would come up to you and you’d end up talking, mostly about books. Loki was charming and suave, almost reminding you of some the men straight out of your romance novels. When Loki asked you out, of course you said yes.  
...

Wanda Maximoff/ Scarlet Witch

You had been spending more time with Wanda. The more you get to know her, the harder you fell for her. You could tell she was into you too but she was shy. You decided to step up and ask her out and she said yes.  
...

Bruce Banner/ Hulk

While you were working with him, you noticed the shy glances that he cast you. Eventually, it got to the point where he wouldn’t even look at you, so, you decided to confront him.  
“Alright Bruce, what’s going on?” Bruce blushed and took a deep breath in.  
“Look Y/N, I like you and I’ve wanted to ask you out for a while, but I thought you’d reject me for being inappropriate,” he said, refusing to meet your gaze. You smiled and made him look at you.  
“I’d love to go out with you, Doctor Banner.”  
...

Peter Parker/ Spider-Man

You had noticed Peter had been becoming increasingly shy around you, but you couldn’t quite place it. You left it be for the time being, hoping that he would eventually tell you, and your patience was rewarded.  
“Y/N... we’ve been friends for a while, and I was wondering if... youwantedtogooutwithme,” he blurted.  
“I’m sorry Peter, I didn’t quite catch that.”  
“I said... I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me,” he blushed.  
“It took you long enough to ask me out,” you smiled.


	4. Your First Date

Clint Barton/ Hawkeye

For your first date, Clint took you hiking. It may have been a simple date, but it was nice to get out of the city and into nature. It was certainly different to any other dates you had been on, but you had a great time, nonetheless.  
...

Tony Stark/ Iron Man

Being the extravagant man that he is, Tony took you to an art gallery in Italy. You were stunned that someone went to all that trouble for ordinary you. After the gallery, you went to a nice restaurant.  
...

Pietro Maximoff/ Quick Silver

Pietro took you to a carnival. You went on all the rides and he even won you a stuffed animal at one of the games. He loved the way you snuggled next to him on some of the rides like the ghost train.  
...

Thor Odinson

Not being from Earth, Thor wasn’t sure where to take you, so you took him to a medieval restaurant and he loved it. It was a place that he could speak loudly, feast on giant turkey legs and break the cups without getting into trouble. Thor absolutely loved it.  
...

Sam Wilson/ Falcon

Being the athletic guy he was, Sam took you rock-climbing. It was unusual thing for a first date, but you were fairly sporty yourself so you weren’t complaining. Afterwards, you went out for a bite to eat.  
...

Natasha Romanoff/ Black Widow

You and Natasha went to a yoga class. It was nice to enjoy something relaxing instead of pushing your muscles. As you found out, Natasha was quite a lot more flexible than you were. Afterwards, you went to out for smoothies.  
...

Bucky Barnes/ The Winter Soldier

You and Bucky went to Coney Island. Bucky told you stories from his past and you walked around. You ended up sharing a corndog together. Bucky also won you a small trinket from one of the games there.  
...

Scott Lang/ Ant-Man

Scott took you to an arcade. It was really fun playing games like Pac-Man and Frogger. You even beat him at Street Fighter. After playing a few games, you sat down to eat arcade food.  
...

T’Challa/ Black Panther

As he had good connections, T’Challa took you to an exclusive restaurant. You had exclusive spot away from prying eyes, but it was romantic nonetheless.  
...

Steve Rogers/ Captain America

For your first date, Steve took you horseback riding. You were surprised that someone who grew up in the city knew how to ride horses, but Steve told you that he had done some training with the mounted cavalry. As you watched him work with those magnificent creatures, you could feel yourself falling for him.  
...

Loki Laufeyson

You went to see a Shakespearean play. It was something that you had talked after you had done of your readings so you decided to go. Afterwards, you discussed it at length and went for a walk.  
...

Wanda Maximoff/ Scarlet Witch

You went to a movie, plain and simple. Wanda had wanted to see this movie for a while so you took her to it. After the movie you went out for ice-cream.  
...

Bruce Banner/ Hulk

Bruce took you to the Smithsonian. There was a science exhibit on that you really wanted to see. Bruce was interested in going too so you went. You discussed at length at the displays and you both ended up having a nice time.  
...

Peter Parker/ Spider-Man

You and Peter went to the mall. Sure it was a fairly typical thing to do but it was sweet. You just walked around, went to the food-court and looked in a few different stores. At the end of the date, Peter had bought you a bracelet with a little heart-shaped charm on it.


	5. Your First Kiss

Clint Barton/ Hawkeye

Your first kiss with Clint was cheeky but sweet. You were taking a walk in the park with him and you stopped to look at some plants. Clint tapped you on the shoulder and when you turned around, you were met by his lips. You smiled into the kiss and wrapped your arms around his neck to deepen it while his wrapped around your waist.  
...

Tony Stark/ Iron Man

Tony had come to visit you at your studio. You were so caught up in your work that you didn’t see him walk in, so when he wrapped your waist, you squealed.  
“Tony!” you scolded, dabbing your paintbrush on the end of his nose. Tony laughed and wiped his nose on your shoulder. You pouted but soon started laughing too.  
“You’ve got paint all over your face, but I think you missed a spot.”  
“Oh, really?” you smirked.  
“Yeah. Right here,” he said, pressing his lips to yours. You were a little surprised at first but soon you turned around and melted into the kiss.  
...

Pietro Maximoff/ Quick Silver

Pietro was running fast, and tripped over, skinning his hands and knees. You were dabbing his knees with disinfectant. Pietro kept hissing and twitching, making your job harder.  
“Will you stop that?!” you hissed, moving onto his hands.  
“But it hurts!” he whined.  
“What do you want me to do about it?!”  
“Kiss it better?” he suggested. You sighed and kissed his palm.  
“You know, I also hurt my lips,” he smirked. You rolled your eyes and kissed him.  
...

Thor Odinson

You were in your costume when a group of girls stopped to gawk at you. You were meeting Thor for lunch but he had yet to arrive. They were teasing you on your outfit.  
“I bet she doesn’t have a boyfriend.”  
“Yeah, what a loser,” they laughed.  
“I do so have a boyfriend!” you defended.  
“Oh, yeah, where is he?” one taunted.  
“Right here,” Thor said from behind them. You stood up and Thor kissed you passionately, leaving you breathless and the group of girls stunned. When you broke away, you gave them a smug grin.  
“I told you I had a boyfriend.”  
...

Sam Wilson/ Falcon

Sam had been gone on a mission for weeks. With every passing day, you became increasingly worried about him. One day, there was a knock on your door. When you opened the door, there stood Sam, still in his Falcon gear. You were so relieved to see him; you flung your arms around his neck and crashed your lips on his. Sam was a little shocked at first but kissed back. When you broke apart, you stood there sobbing while Sam held you.  
...

Natasha Romanoff/ Black Widow

You were sparring with Natasha. Under her training, you had gotten much better, but you were still no match for her. Natasha had pinned your arms above you on the mat and straddled your hips. You squirmed under her, making her smirk. She suddenly leant forward and pressed her lips on yours. Natasha released your hands and you tangled your fingers into her red curls. You suddenly heard a wolf whistle from behind you and you both looked up to see Clint smirking at the two of you. Natasha stood up and started to advance towards him and he fled.  
“Hell of a first kiss, huh?” you smirked.  
...

Bucky Barnes/ The Winter Soldier

Bucky had once again walked you home. As you got to your door, you noticed Bucky fidgeting with his hands.  
“Is everything okay?” you smiled. Bucky took a deep breath in.  
“Y/N, we’ve been seeing each other for a while now, and I was thinking about... how much I’d like to kiss you,” he admitted. You smiled at him and pressed your lips to his.  
“You should’ve said something sooner.” Bucky smiled and pulled you in for another kiss.  
...

Scott Lang/ Ant-Man

You and Scott had taken the girls to a baseball game. They had caught you on ‘Kiss-Cam’ so you had no choice, not that either of you minded. Scott grabbed the back of your neck and pulled you in for a passionate kiss, making the crowd give mixed reactions of wolf whistles and ‘aw’s’. You only pulled away when you heard your girls saying “ew!”.  
...

T’Challa/ Black Panther

T’Challa had taken you back to Wakanda for a visit. You had taken along your personal camera and were excited about taking pictures of the plant-life. T’Challa smiled at seeing your face light up and told you about the different plants.  
“They’re all so beautiful,” you smiled.  
“Not as beautiful as you.” You blushed at his words. T’Challa put his hand on the side of your face and stroked your cheek with his thumb, looking deep into your eyes. He leant forward, giving you time to pull away, but you didn’t. You leant forward too, and before you knew it, your lips were connecting.  
...

Steve Rogers/ Captain America

You had taken Steve as your date to a friend’s wedding. During the reception, the DJ played a slow song and invited all the couples to get up and dance. You tried to get Steve to get up but he declined.  
“I don’t know how to.”  
“It’s okay, I’ll teach you.” Steve reluctantly stood, and you led him to the dance floor. You placed his hands around your waist, and you placed yours on his shoulders. You slowly started to sway to the music.  
“See? Not so hard, is it?” you whispered. Steve shook his head, and as you were dancing, you noticed him gazing at your lips. You stopped your movements and stood on your toes to kiss him. He was a little surprised at first, but soon melted into the kiss.  
...

Loki Laufeyson

You and Loki had just attended a poetry reading. You were excitedly babbling about the work and Loki just listened to you. Loki had walked you to your door but just before you unlocked it, he took your chin between his fingers. His thumb glided over your bottom lip before he placed a tender kiss on your lips. You placed your hands on his chest and his remained on your face.  
“Wow,” you breathed, when you pulled away for air.  
...

Wanda Maximoff/ Scarlet Witch

Your first kiss with Wanda was an accident. You were just hanging out and watching a movie together. Wanda went to kiss your cheek but at the last second, you turned to talk to her so she got your lips instead. You were both a little shocked at first so you pulled away but then smiled and went in for a proper kiss.  
...

Bruce Banner/ Hulk

One day, Tony had made a huge mess in the lab. Bruce was standing in the middle of it, absolutely fuming. You could see his skin was starting to tinge green so you rushed over to him and placed your hands on his face. He calmed down a little but it wasn’t enough. Carefully, you placed your lips on his. Bruce was a little stunned at first but once he got over it, he kissed back, placing his hands on your waist.  
“Get some Brucie!” Tony called cheekily.  
“Tony, you had better clean this mess up!” you shouted. Tony ran off and you gave chase.  
...

Peter Parker/ Spider-Man

You and Peter were studying together. After a while, you decided on a snack break. Peter got some ice-cream out the freezer while you got cookies out the pantry. When you had finished, you were putting everything away, when Peter started laughing at you.  
“What are you laughing at?”  
“You’ve got ice-cream on your face.” You stuck your tongue out and tried to lick it but Peter held your face in his hands.  
“Allow me.” Peter leant forward and kissed your lips, his tongue swiping over the ice-cream.  
“If you wanted to kiss me, you should’ve just asked,” you smiled, pulling him in for another kiss.

A/N: I’m still going to do all the classic preferences but is there any specific ones that you guys would like to see?


	6. Book Series You Read Together

Clint Barton/ Hawkeye

The Hunger Games

Since one of his nicknames is ‘Katniss’, it only made sense that you read The Hunger Games books.  
...

Tony Stark/ Iron Man

Skulduggery Pleasant

The book series was about a wise-cracking skeleton detective. Your boyfriend was a wise-cracking billionaire genius. It was a perfect match.  
...

Pietro Maximoff/ Quick Silver

Lord of the Rings

Surprisingly, Pietro liked Lord of the Rings. He liked the characters and the action and you liked the way his face lit up as he read certain passages.  
...

Thor Odinson

The Elenium Trilogy/ The Tamuli Trilogy

Thor loved reading about Sir Sparhawk’s adventures. When you finished the first trilogy, Thor was sad that his adventure was over but he was overjoyed when you told him that Sparhawk’s saga continued.  
...

Sam Wilson/ Falcon

The Dark Tower

You both liked the works of Stephen King, so when you found a book series by the same author, you were excited.  
...

Natasha Romanoff/ Black Widow

True Blood

You liked romance novels, she liked vampire novels; it was the perfect mix. It also had enough action to keep you both interested.  
...

Bucky Barnes/ The Winter Soldier

The Hardy Boys

It was something familiar to him and he loved reading about the latest antics about Frank and Joe Hardy.  
...

Scott Lang/ Ant-Man

Harry Potter

Scott is a huge Potter-head. He loves the books as much as the movies.  
...

T’Challa/ Black Panther

Alex Cross

T’Challa liked the series as it had lots of action, drama and mystery and that’s what you liked about them too.  
...

Steve Rogers/ Captain America

Nancy Drew

Like Bucky, the series was familiar to him and he was surprised that they were still going. Steve liked reading about Nancy, her friends Bess and George and finding out how they were going to solve the next mystery.  
...

Loki Laufeyson

Game of Thrones

The series kind of reminded him of home, only with a bit (a lot) more violence.  
...

Wanda Maximoff/ Scarlet Witch

Little House on the Prairie

The series reminded you both of a simpler time.  
...

Bruce Banner/ Hulk

Choose Your own Adventure

It may sound boyish, but Bruce liked to read Choose Your Own Adventure stories. He liked having the different choices and could read and reread them over and over again.  
...

Peter Parker/ Spider-Man

A Series of Unfortunate Events

Your favourite character in the series was Klaus Baudelaire as he reminded you of yourself in the sense that he would read books all day and he remembered what he read from them. Peter’s favourite character was Klaus’ sister Violet because she reminded him of himself because he was also similar to her. However, you both loved little Sunny Baudelaire.


	7. PDA (Public Displays of Affection)

Clint Barton/ Hawkeye

Clint liked PDA. It was a sweet and simple way of showing his affection; he would come up behind you, entwine his hands with yours and kissed to side of your neck. Every time you smiled and leant back into him.  
...

Tony Stark/ Iron Man

Tony Stark was the king of PDA. He’d give any excuse just to touch or kiss you. Tony liked to let the world that you were his.  
...

Pietro Maximoff/ Quick Silver

Much like Tony, Pietro loved PDA. As much as you loved getting his attention, sometimes you’d have to push him off you and remind him that you were in public. Pietro would just shrug and give up (at least for a while).  
...

Thor Odinson

Thor was kind of unsure of what PDA was, but he certainly didn’t hate it. The more time he spent on Midgard, the more he got used to it.  
...

Sam Wilson/ Falcon

For Sam, it would depend on who was around him. If it was women, his displays would be sweet and romantic. If it was men, they’d be a little more possessive.  
...

Natasha Romanoff/ Black Widow

Natasha wasn’t big on PDA, so it was mostly up to you. Sometimes, you’d walk up behind her, wrap your arms around her waist and rest your head against her back.  
...

Bucky Barnes/ The Winter Soldier

Bucky was a scared of hurting you, so he kept contact to a minimum. He’d like to be more affectionate with you but he was still afraid but maybe with your help, he might be able to achieve that.  
...

Scott Lang/ Ant-Man

It would depend whether or not you had the kids. If you did, you’d just stick to holding hands or a kiss on the cheek. If you didn’t, you could act more like your age (although, it was more like two teenagers in love)  
....

T’Challa/ Black Panther

Being King of Wakanda meant that T’Challa had some dangerous people after him so he avoided PDA. Behind closed doors, T’Challa made up for it by being almost overly affectionate.  
...

Steve Rogers/ Captain America

Steve was an old fashioned gentleman so he kept the PDA to a minimum. Sure he’d hold your hand or kiss his cheek, but that was the extent of it.  
...

Loki Laufeyson

Loki wasn’t too big on PDA. The most affectionate he got in public was when he started to get jealous, so he’d make sure that the other man knew you were his.  
...

Wanda Maximoff/ Scarlet Witch

You and Wanda were actually a fairly cuddly couple. You’d give any excuse to hug or kiss each other, just loving the feeling of being close.  
...

Bruce Banner/ Hulk

Bruce was shy, awkward and was scared of Hulking out and hurting you. You had assured him this wouldn’t happen but he didn’t want to take any chances.  
...

Peter Parker/ Spider-Man

Peter was a fairly geeky guy so most people assumed he didn’t have a girlfriend, so he’d give any excuse to give you PDA. You especially loved it when he’d pull you onto his lap and wrap his arms around your waist.


	8. Video Games You Play

Clint Barton/ Hawkeye

Guitar Hero

When it came to Clint’s masterful hand-eye coordination, you never stood a chance. He could play the hardest song, set on the hardest level. Although you could never beat him, it still liked to play.  
...

Tony Stark/ Iron Man

Undertale

Surprisingly, Tony liked to play Undertale. He like the cute characters you found it hilarious when he threw a hissy fit when he lost boss battles.  
...

Pietro Maximoff/ Quick Silver

Sonic the Hedgehog

You were playing it one day when Pietro walked in on you. Smiling, you looked at him and said: “Look baby, it’s you!” and burst out laughing. First, it annoyed him, but once he started paying, he actually quite liked it.  
...

Thor Odinson

Skyrim

Thor liked to watch you play Skyrim. He often would ask you questions about the world and yell when certain characters acted in ways he didn’t agree with.  
...

Sam Wilson/ Falcon

Disney Infinity

Sam will deny it tooth and nail if you told anyone, but he actually like to play Disney Infinity. He even has his own little collection of the figures!  
...

Natasha Romanoff/ Black Widow

Tekken

You both liked combat games, so Tekken was one of the most obvious choices.  
...

Bucky Barnes/ The Winter Soldier

Legend of Zelda

It wasn’t too violent and the animation was cute, so it was perfect for Bucky. It took a while, but you managed to teach him the difference between the main character Link, and the princess, Zelda.  
...

Scott Lang/ Ant-Man

Space Invaders

You and Scott liked to play the classic old-school arcade games, such as Space Invaders.  
...

T’Challa/ Black Panther

World of Warcraft

Whenever he could get away from his kingly duties, T’Challa liked to play World of Warcraft. In this world, he had the choice to be whatever he wanted to be.  
...

Steve Rogers/ Captain America

Bioshock Infinite

Out of the Bioshock trilogy, the third one was his favourite. While he may not particularly like the violence, he did like the patriotism of the game.  
...

Loki Laufeyson

Alice: Madness Returns

You liked the game as it was based on Alice in Wonderland, albeit, the plot was very dark and Loki found it fascinating. Some of it disturbed him, knowing there were people that were like the bad guy in it but it captivating nonetheless.  
...

Wanda Maximoff/ Scarlet Witch

Final Fantasy

You and Wanda liked to play Final Fantasy. It was almost like playing an RPG and you both like the characters and the storyline.  
...

Bruce Banner/ Hulk

Professor Layton

Since you both like to test your intellect, a game series based on puzzles was the perfect choice. The characters were charming and each game had its own little twists and changes.  
...

Peter Parker/ Spider-Man

Mario Kart

Things could get quite competitive between the two of you, especially when a blue shell was involved. One of you would end up pouting and you’d make up with it with sweet kisses.


	9. Private Jokes

Clint Barton/ Hawkeye

Runaway Bride

It was something that Clint was not going to let go of. For you, it went back and forth between annoying to funny. When he met with your cousin that was at your wedding, they had great fun with it.  
...

Tony Stark/ Iron Man

Arty-Farty

Tony had called you this one day and you responded with “Excuse you? I’m the arty one, you’re the farty one.” It made no sense whatsoever and burst out laughing.  
...

Pietro Maximoff/ Quick Silver

Stop! Slow down baby

Pietro was speeding around annoying you so you started singing the song. Pietro stopped in his tracks to look at you and soon you both started laughing.  
...

Thor Odinson

This... is... Sparta!

You were in full LARP gear when you shouted it out. Thor was confused as this was not Sparta. You had to explain to him what it meant but you both had a good laugh.  
...

Sam Wilson/ Falcon

Major...

Whenever someone said something that sounded like a military rank, you’d say that and salute. Example: if someone said “A major pain,” you’d both salute “Major Pain”.  
...

Natasha Romanoff/ Black Widow

Assassin’s Creed

It may have been a video game, but it was a joke between the two of you. You were both assassins and you sort of had a creed to follow.  
...

Bucky Barnes/ The Winter Soldier

Give the lady a kewpie doll

Bucky was teaching you about his time ear. Whenever you got a reference, he’s say, “Give the lady a kewpie doll!”  
...

Scott Lang/ Ant-Man

“Is this Y/N?”  
“No, this is Patrick.”

You were watching SpongeBob Squarepants with Lillian when Scott called.  
“Hello, is this Y/N?”  
“No, this is Patrick,” you responded. Scott was confused first but later you had a good laugh about it.  
...

T’Challa/ Black Panther

Signor Gatto

You were having an argument with T’Challa and you suddenly burst out with “You can’t tell me what to do Signor Gatto!” He was taken aback at first but now you joke about it all the time.  
...

Steve Rogers/ Captain America

Just chill, okay?

When you first said this to him, Steve didn’t know if you were making a joke at his expence. At first, you didn’t know what he meant but then he explained it to you. Now you both laugh about it.  
...

Loki Laufeyson

By my heel, I do not care.

You and Loki were having an argument and you had, had enough. Walking away, you tapped your foot and said “By my heel, I do not care!”. Now it was a joke between the two of you.  
...

Wanda Maximoff/ Scarlet Witch

Hocus Pocus

You were once talking to her about her superhero name and you asked “So, you can do a bunch of hocus pocus stuff?” She laughed and explained it to you. Now it was a joke.  
...

Bruce Banner/ Hulk

Knight in Shining Lab Coat

You had accidently made a big mess in the lab. Bruce had helped you clean it up and you called him that.  
“Knight in shining lab coat?”  
“Yeah. ‘Cause you’re my knight and you’re wearing a lab coat.”  
...

Peter Parker/ Spider-Man

BOOYAH!

You had shouted this once after winning Mario Kart. You had never said this before and it made Peter laugh. Now it was a running joke.


	10. You're Caught/ They're Caught Talking In The Mirror

Clint Barton/ Hawkeye

You were meeting Clint at his place for a date. You knocked on the door, but there was no answer. Trying the handle, you found the door to be open so you walked inside.  
“Clint?” you called. You walked through the apartment and could hear Clint talking to someone. You crept up to the bathroom to see Clint giving the speech from Silence of the Lambs in the mirror.  
“Clint?” you grinned, trying to hold back your laughter. Clint jumped and spun around.  
“Y/N! How long have you been standing there?”  
“Long enough for my curiosity to turn into regret. I’m just glad I caught you before you put on a wig and did the mangina thing!” you laughed.  
“I wasn’t going to go that far!” he frowned but then he started laughing too.  
“If you’re done making yourself pretty, can we go?”  
“Sure,” he smiled.  
...

Tony Stark/ Iron Man

Tony had told you to meet him at his lab for your date. When you walked in, you could hear him speaking and assumed he was talking to Bruce. You waited for a moment but then he said something rather sexual and directed at a female so it made you think he wasn’t talking to his science bro. You walked in further to see him speaking to his reflection.  
“Tony?” He spun around with his eyes wide but it wasn’t long before his usual smirk returned to his face.  
“Hey, babydoll. Hear something you like?” A blush crept across your face, making his grow.  
“C-can we just go, please?” you blushed.  
...

Pietro Maximoff/ Quick Silver

Pietro was picking you up for your date. He knocked on the door but no answer. He tried the handle, found it open so he walked in.  
“Okay, you can do this. You can do this.” He heard from the bathroom.  
“Y/N?” He walked into the bathroom. Scared by his sudden appearance, you ripped the pore-strip off your nose.  
“What are you doing?” you asked, your eyes tearing up from the pain.  
“Picking you up for our date. What are you doing?” he smirked.  
“Getting ready for our date, which is not for another hour,” you pouted. Pietro looked at his watch.  
“Oh. Looks like I’m early.”  
“You think?! Look, just wait in the lounge room until I’m ready?” Pietro merely shrugged in response and went to wait for you.  
...

Thor Odinson

You were rehearsing for your next battle. You tried a few different lines and battle cries.  
“My, love?” Spinning around, you were mortified when you saw Thor standing in the doorway.  
“Are you fighting someone?” he asked, a little worried.  
“N-no. I was just... practising for my next LARP battle,” you blushed. Smiling, Thor walked over to you and placed his hands on your hips.  
“I’m sure your enemies will flee in terror after that speech,” he grinned.  
...

Sam Wilson/ Falcon

You didn’t catch Sam talking, so much as singing. You walked into his apartment and were met by the sound of his voice coming from the bedroom. Curious, you walked in to see him standing in front of the mirror belting out ‘Cherry Bomb’, using a deodorant can for a microphone. You burst out laughing, making him turn around.  
“How long have you been standing there?”  
“Long enough! Tonight, we are so doing karaoke!” Sam grumbled in protest but once you dragged him there, he ended up having a good time.  
...

Natasha Romanoff/ Black Widow

You were going to be training with Natasha. Before you went out to meet her, you were giving yourself a pep-talk in the mirror.  
“Okay, you can do this. You’re a tough girl. You are a BAMF.”  
“Y/N? What are you doing?” You turned around you see Natasha smirking at you.  
“I was...” you cleared your throat awkwardly. “I was psyching myself up.” Natasha laughed and hugged you.  
“You’re adorable.”  
...

Bucky Barnes/ The Winter Soldier

You had a habit of talking out loud to yourself so when Bucky caught you talking to your reflection; he wasn’t all that surprised, although you were. It was a subconscious thing so you didn’t know you were even doing it. Bucky just thought it was cute.  
...

Scott Lang/ Ant-Man

Walking past the bathroom, you could hear Scott singing ‘Happy Birthday’ in a breathy voice. You peeked your head inside to see Scott wearing a curly blonde wig.  
“Happy birthday, Mister President, happy birthday, to you.” At this you started laughing.  
“Y/N! How much did you see?” he asked, pulling off the wig and scratching his head.  
“I’m sorry, but what were you doing?” you laughed.  
“I was bored,” he shrugged.  
...

T’Challa/ Black Panther

You were going through some of your pictures when you noticed how weird the back of your head looked. You grabbed a hand mirror and started to look at your hair between that and the bathroom mirror.  
“Does my hair really look like that from the back?” you wondered out loud.  
“Y/N?” T’Challa knocked on the door. “Are you talking to someone in there?” You opened the door.  
“Just myself. I was wondering if my hair looked as weird as it does in my pictures.” T’Challa kissed your hair.  
“You look beautiful as always.”  
...

Steve Rogers/ Captain America

“Do you know what my shirt is made of? Boyfriend material.” You heard Steve’s voice say from the other side of the door. You stopped to listen at the door.  
“I thought happiness started with an H. Why does mine start with U?” Now you had to look. Quietly, you opened the door to see Steve standing in front of the mirror, talking to his reflection.  
“Forget about Superman and Batman, I’ll be your man.”  
“Steve?” He spun around, cheeks aflame when he saw you.  
“Y/N? H-how long have you been standing there?” he stammered.  
“Long enough to be very confused. What were you doing?”  
“I was...um... I was practicing pick-up lines,” he admitted. “I was doing it for you.” You smiled at this.  
“Oh sweetie, you need to use those, because you already have me.” Steve smiled shyly at you.  
“Hey Steve?”  
“Yes, Y/N?”  
“Are you made of sugar, cause you’ve got a sweet ass,” you winked, making him blush.  
...

Loki Laufeyson

Sometimes, you liked to practice your readings before you went out. You were standing in front of the mirror and rehearsing ‘Jabberwocky’.  
“One, two! One, two! And through and through, the Vorpal went snicker-snack! He left dead, and with its head, he went galumphing back!”  
“Y/N?” Your eyes widened when you saw Loki walking in through the reflection.  
“Who were you speaking to?”  
“Just... myself. I was practicing and I’m not used to having an audience when I practice,” you blushed. Loki gave you a look of amusement.  
“Well, you have one now,” he smirked.  
“You’d really listen to me?”  
“Of course. I adore listening to your charming stories.”  
...

Wanda Maximoff/ Scarlet Witch

You were listening to your favourite podcast while you were getting ready. They were reciting something that you knew well, so you started speaking along with it. With your earbuds in, you didn’t hear Wanda knock on the door. When she suddenly touched your arm, you screamed and pulled your earbuds out.  
“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you,” she laughed. “I just wanted to know who you were talking to.” You rubbed the back of your neck.  
“I was listening to my podcast and got really into it,” you admitted.  
...

Bruce Banner/ Hulk

You were reciting the periodic table of elements in the mirror. You got halfway through, when you paused. From behind you, Bruce continued for you, making you jump.  
“How long have you been standing there?”  
“About the third line,” he smiled.  
“I would’ve got it you know,” you pouted.  
“I know, but you looked like you needed a little bit of help.  
“Yeah... I guess I did.”  
...

Peter Parker/ Spider-Man

When Aunt May had let you in, you went straight to Peter’s room. As you approached the door, you could hear Peter talking. You quietly entered and saw Peter talking to his reflection, reading off some cards in his hand.  
“Peter?” The poor boy was so startled that he dropped all his cards. “I’m sorry, but what were you doing?”  
“I’m nervous about the speech we have to give on Thursday so I was practising,” he blushed.  
“Would you like to practice it with me? It’ll help if you had a real person.” Peter nodded and picked up his cards.


	11. Contact Names

Clint Barton/ Hawkeye

Yours: Runaway Bride

It was becoming a running joke between the two of you; one that Clint was not going to let go of anytime soon.

His: My Birdie Archer

Well, his name is Hawkeye and he is an archer so it only seemed fitting.  
...

Tony Stark/ Iron Man

Yours: My Little Artist

That's exactly what you were. Tony loved your creativity.

His: Gearhead

Tony was always fiddling with some kind of machinery so that's what you called him. He was slightly annoyed at first but when you told him it was another art form, he melted to it.  
...

Pietro Maximoff/ Quick Silver

Yours: My Reckless Hero

Ever since you first met, you had shown yourself to be reckless and sometimes it scared him. You also showed the same bravery and kindness that a hero would.

His: Zippy

Plain and simple.  
...

Thor Odinson

Yours: My Warrior Princess

To Thor, you really were a warrior. Even outside of LARPing, you showed that you were a strong woman with the confidence of royalty. Naturally when they convinced him to get a phone, this was his contact name.

His: My Dream

Come on, Thor was from the world you only fantasised about! He was like any LARPer girl's dream come true.  
...

Sam Wilson/ Falcon

Yours: Marathon Girl

Even though you had yet to run the New York City Marathon, you were already planning your next marathon.

His: Birdie

It annoyed him greatly that you called him that but you had great fun with it XD  
...

Natasha Romanoff/ Black Widow

Yours: My Tough Girl

You certainly proved to her that you were tough. You could match her hit for hit in the training room and could even hold your own against some of the strongest of opponents.

Hers: Spider Bite

Well, she is Black Widow after all.  
...

Bucky Barnes/ The Winter Soldier

Yours: My Happiness

That's just what you were to him. You made him happy.

His: My Hero

Bucky really was your hero. You were ever grateful for him saving you from that creep.  
...

Scott Lang/ Ant-Man

Yours: Mama Hen

Even when you didn't have Lillian with you, you were still in mama-hen mode. It wasn't something you could turn off but Scott found it adorable.

His: Antie

Given that he was Ant-Man and could control ants, the name seemed fitting.  
...

T'Challa/ Black Panther

Yours: Photography Queen

You had shown T'Challa a few of your pictures outside of your articles. T'Challa loved them and could see why such a famous magazine hired you.

His: Panther King

Not only was he King of Wakanda but he was Black Panther so it was appropriate.  
...

Steve Rogers/ Captain America

Yours: Darling

It may not be original but Steve was a classic guy.

His: My Gentleman

Steve was nothing but a gentleman to you and that's what you loved about him.  
...

Loki Laufeyson

Yours: My Storyteller

Loki loved to listen to you talk, whether it was reading to the kids or just telling him about your day.

His: Silver Tongue

You had to admit, that Asgardian was one smooth talker ;)  
...

Wanda Maximoff/ Scarlet Witch

Yours: Zlatko

It was a word in Sokavian that meant 'sweetie'.

Hers: Witchy Babe

Wanda was both the Scarlet Witch and you thought she was a totally babe.  
...

Bruce Banner/ Hulk

Yours: Gorgeous

Bruce thought you were gorgeous so that was his name for you.

His: Knight in Shining Lab Coat

It was a silly joke between the two of you but you both liked it.  
...

Peter Parker/ Spider-Man

Yours: CuTe

It was a science joke but honestly, Peter thought you were cute.

His: Nerd Boy

Yes, Peter was a nerd but he was your nerd so neither of you were complaining.


	12. You Realise You Love Them

Clint Barton/ Hawkeye

To be honest with yourself, you were scared of letting yourself fall for Clint. The last man you had felt this way for had left you at the altar. You tried to fight it but the more time you spent with him, the harder you fell. He was so much different to your ex so you knew that he wouldn’t leave you for another man but still... did Clint feel the same way about you? You weren’t sure if you’d be able to handle the rejection.  
...

Tony Stark/ Iron Man

Everyone had warned you not to fall in love with Tony Stark. They had all told you that he was a player and you’d only end up getting your heart broken but truth be told, it wasn’t easy. The man took you to Italy on your first date for goodness sake! Not only that, Tony was slowly beginning to let his guard down with you and showing a side of himself that the world would never get to see. It was hard not to fall for him.  
...

Pietro Maximoff/ Quick Silver

Pietro was so fun and exciting; you counted down the moments until you saw him again. It got to the point where if you went a day without so much as talking to him, you’d miss him terribly. You couldn’t understand it. You’d never felt this way about a guy before. Then it hit you; you were in love.  
...

Thor Odinson

Thor was different to anyone else that you ever dated before. He actually came from the world that you only played pretend in. You helped him adjust to life on Midgard and he told you stories from his boyhood in Asgard. The more time you spent with Thor, the more you realised you were in love with him.  
...

Sam Wilson/ Falcon

Sam was cocky, flirty and charming but beneath all that he was caring. Whenever you worked out together, he always made sure you kept well hydrated and made you quit before you pushed yourself too hard. You felt so comfortable and safe when you were around Sam that it felt like having a best friend and boyfriend in one. Lately you had begun to feel something that felt a lot like love.  
...

Natasha Romanoff/ Black Widow

Lately you had been feeling different about Natasha. You worried about her more when she went on missions, you looked forward to seeing her and your face lit up when you received texts and calls from her. You were discussing this with a friend when they grinned like the Cheshire Cat.  
“You’re in love!” they grinned. No, you couldn’t possibly be. Could you?  
...

Bucky Barnes/ The Winter Soldier

When Bucky told you of his past, you accepted him. When he told you that people may be after him, you stayed with him. You knew it was a risk to stay with someone that had dangerous people after them, so why would you do it? The only logical conclusion; you were in love.  
...

Scott Lang/ Ant-Man

It was the way Scott interacted with his daughter that made you really fall for him. Sure your ex-husband loved Lillian and could provide for her, but he wasn’t the same way Scott was when he was with Cassie.  
...

T’Challa/ Black Panther

Being from such different worlds meant that you hardly got to see each other but when you did, every moment counted. Whenever you went to Wakanda or he came to New York, you’d spend as time as you could together. You’d miss him terribly when he was gone and got so excited when you saw him. You thought that maybe, you could be falling for him.  
...

Steve Rogers/ Captain America

Steve was a gentleman which was a rarity in this world. You have had a run of bad boyfriends in the past and dating Steve was like having a clean slate. Every time you saw him, your stomach twisted in knots and every time he smiled your heart melted. It was then that you knew, it belonged solely to him.  
...

Loki Laufeyson

Loki was unlike any man that you had ever dated before. He was charming, he had manners and he was well educated. He treated you like a queen and never expected anything in return. You could really feel yourself falling for him.  
...

Wanda Maximoff/ Scarlet Witch

You adored Wanda; you have since the moment you first went out with her. You treated her like a goddess and would give anything just to see her smile. You were absolutely head over heels for this girl!  
...

Bruce Banner/ Hulk

Bruce was always so shy when he was around you. It was utterly adorable. He was also sweet, kind and considerate, which were all qualities that made you love him.  
...

Peter Parker/ Spider-Man

“It’s just a crush”, you had told yourself when you first met Peter. When you actually started dating him, you knew that this wasn’t just some little school-girl crush; this was love.


	13. They Realise They Love You

Clint Barton/ Hawkeye

You were always so free spirited, not giving a damn what anybody else thought. Why else would you go out in public wearing a wedding dress? You didn’t care if people looked at you weird when you laughed at his jokes or when you were like an idiot with him, just as long as you were spending time with each other. He definitely knew that he was head over heels for you.  
...

Tony Stark/ Iron Man

Tony had been seeing you exclusively, which surprised him. He hadn’t been this serious about anyone since Pepper. Never felt this way since Pepper. There was something about this feeling he couldn’t quite place. Then one day it suddenly dawned on him; he was in love.  
...

Pietro Maximoff/ Quick Silver

Your recklessness scared him sometimes. It made him worry constantly whenever you weren’t with him, wondering if you were safe or if you had injured yourself in some way. Why would he care so much? There was only one reasonable explanation; he was in love with you.  
...

Thor Odinson

For Thor, it was love at first sight. He loved your swordsman skills and your knowledge of the old ways. Once he got to know you, the thing he loved most about you was your heart.  
...

Sam Wilson/ Falcon

It was kind of slapstick the way Sam realised he loved you. You were both out jogging and when you started to wear down, Sam told you to sit while he did another lap. He finished his round and was running up to you. What he didn’t realise was that his shoelaces were undone and he tripped, sprawling out at your feet.  
“Looks like you fell for me, babe!” you laughed.  
“Yeah... I guess I did.”  
...

Natasha Romanoff/ Black Widow

Natasha didn’t do love. At least, that’s what she told herself. It made you weak. So why was it every time she saw you, her stomach filled with butterflies? Could it really be love?  
...

Bucky Barnes/ The Winter Soldier

Bucky knew it when he told you about his past and you accepted him. He had tried to scare you off but none of it worked. When he realised that you were truly staying by his side, he knew that it was love.  
...

Scott Lang/ Ant-Man

For Scott, it was the way you treated Cassie that made him love you. Lillian was so close to her so Cassie was practically your second daughter.  
...

T’Challa/ Black Panther

For T’Challa, it was a little more difficult. He did love to spend time with you, and the more he spent, the more he got to know you. T’Challa had his share of dating suitors chosen for him, but with them, it was all superficial. With you it felt natural.  
...

Steve Rogers/ Captain America

Steve loved your kindness and your smile. He felt like it was so easy to talk to you and you had helped him adjust to life in this new century. He loved you.  
...

Loki Laufeyson

You were so sweet and kind with the children when you read to them and you were passionate about literature. He loved the way your eyes sparkled when you spoke. Loki knew he was in love with you.  
...

Wanda Maximoff/ Scarlet Witch

Wanda was surprised by the way you treated her. She felt like she didn’t deserve to be treated the way she was but it made her love you because even if she couldn’t see herself the way you saw her, she loved you for it.  
...

Bruce Banner/ Hulk

Bruce knew he loved you when he realised you weren’t afraid of him. There had been a Code Green. As you were new, they refused to let you near the Hulk. Once they had calmed him down, you went to see Bruce. He thought you were going to leave him after seeing his ‘other half’ but you stood your ground and told him that you were not leaving.  
...

Peter Parker/ Spider-Man

Much like you with Peter, he had a big crush on you. Once he had worked up the courage to ask you out, the more that little crush blossomed into love.


	14. First I Love You

Clint Barton/ Hawkeye

You were watching a movie with Clint at his place. You started to tease him so he pinned you down while he tickled you. Clint’s fingers attacked your sides while you writhed and giggled under him, frantically trying to bat his hands away. He paused a moment so you could catch your breath and wipe away the tears that had formed. While you did, he studied your face with pure love and adoration.  
“I love you, Y/N,” he smiled. Your heart swelled at hearing those words and you beamed at him.  
“I love you too,” you said, pulling him down for a passionate, yet tender kiss.  
...

Tony Stark/ Iron Man

You were helping Tony out in his garage. He was working under a car, trying to improve it while you handed him the tools he asked for. Tony must’ve pulled the wrong thing because he slid out from under the car covered in black oil. He stood up trying to wipe it off him while you laughed.  
“Hugs?” he grinned, holding out his arms.  
“Don’t you dare!” you warned but he started advancing towards you. You ran away from him, squealing in glee as he chased you but you didn’t get very far before his arms wrapped around your waist from behind. He rubbed his body against yours, getting grease all over you.  
“Gross! Ugh, I hate you,” you mock pouted, pulling away from him.  
“Well that’s too bad because I love you,” he smiled. Your eyes widened at his words.  
“You... you love me?” He suddenly looked like a deer caught in the headlights.  
“Yeah... I love you, Y/N,” he confessed, slightly worried of rejection. You pulled him in for another greasy kiss.  
“I love you too, Tony.”  
...

Pietro Maximoff/ Quick Silver

Most of your dates with Pietro involved going to fast places. Theme parks, motor car rallies, drag racing, anything that caused an adrenaline rush, so when Pietro suggested a movie night at your place, it was a nice change of pace. You snuggled up next to him, happily enjoying his company. You just felt so comfortable with each other. During one of the movies, you started falling asleep with your head on his chest.  
“I love you,” he whispered, kissing the top of your head. You smiled and kissed his jaw.  
“I love you too.”  
...

Thor Odinson

Wanting to go a little more modern, you decided to take Thor to laser tag. He wasn’t entirely sure how to play so he just shot at everybody, taking out half the other people’s team (purely by accident of course). You were down to the last person and you had them cornered but before you could pull the trigger, your vest flashed. Turning around, you saw Thor with the gun in his hands.  
“Thor! What the heck? We’re on the same side!” Your opponent saw their opportunity and shot Thor, leaving his team victorious. You groaned and Thor went to hug you.  
“Sorry, Lady Y/N. I am still adjusting to this ‘laser tag’.”  
“It’s okay Thor. You’re lucky I love you or I would’ve shot you back.”  
“I love you too, Lady Y/N,” he grinned.  
...

Sam Wilson/ Falcon

You had called Sam and told him you were too sick to train today. You were sound asleep when you heard a knock on th door. Putting on you robe; you dragged yourself out of bed and answered the door.  
“Sam? What are you doing here?” you croaked, your throat feeling scratchy.  
“You told me you were sick, so I’m here to take care of you,” he smiled, holding up a bag full of stuff to make you feel better.  
“I’m a big girl, I can handle myself,” you said, before coughing violently. Sam pushed his way in and rubbed your back.  
“Come on Y/N, don’t be stubborn. Everybody needs a little help now and then. Now get your butt back in bed and I’ll make you some breakfast.” Under protest, you did as you were told and by the end of the day, you were feeling much better.  
“Thanks for taking care of me Sam.”  
“Anything for the woman I love,” he smiled.  
“I love you too.”  
...

Natasha Romanoff/ Black Widow

Tonight, Natasha had taken you out to a really fancy restaurant. You drank wine and made small talk while you ate. After the waiter came to clear your table, Natasha reached across to hold your hand.  
“Y/N... there’s something I want to tell you.” You smiled at her which made her heart melt.  
“You should know that I’ve had my share of flings but I’ve never been serious about anyone before. I’ve never felt the way I do when I’m with you. Y/N... I love you.” Smiling, you stroked her hand with your thumb.  
“I love you too, Natasha.”  
...

Bucky Barnes/ The Winter Soldier

It was raining so you and Bucky decided to stay in and watch reruns of old sit-coms. As you were sitting, you noticed him squirming and moving his shoulder.  
“You okay?” you asked.  
“Yeah... My shoulder aches a little in this weather.” You stood up and went to your bathroom cabinet.  
“I might have something for that.” You returned with a little jar of ointment. “My roommate left this here. They had a few problems with muscle pain. Take off your shirt so I can apply it for you.” Bucky blushed but did as he was told. He watched you carefully as you dipped your fingers in the jar and applied it to the joint where his skin met with metal. After a while, he could feel it heating up and feeling better.  
“There. All done,” you smiled. Bucky suddenly pulled you onto his lap.  
“You’re so good to me.” You cupped his face.  
“That’s because I love you.” Bucky’s eyes widened at your confession but then he smiled and grabbed the back of your head and pulled you in for a tender kiss.  
“I love you too.”  
...

Scott Lang/ Ant-Man

You were once again meeting Scott at his place. You looked around and not finding him anywhere, you tried the bathroom. This time when you peeked in, Scott had his bottom lip sticky taped to his chin and his nose taped up like a pig’s.  
“Dude, you’ve gotta get a hobby,” you laughed. Scott just shrugged and pulled the tape off.  
“You might be right about that,” he grinned.  
“You’re such a dork.”  
“I am, but I’m your dork and you love me,” he said, walking over and placing his hands on your hips.  
“You’re right. I do.”  
...

T’Challa/ Black Panther

Your current assignment from National Geographic had landed you in a bit of a scraped which resulted you going to hospital. When T’Challa heard about this, he rearranged everything so he could see you. You were surprised to see him when he walked in the door.   
“T’Challa? What are you doing here?”  
“I heard that you were hurt so I came to see you.”  
“But don’t you have important duties to do?” T’Challa carefully and tenderly kissed your lips.  
“You’re important to me. I love you Y/N.” His confession made you smile for the first time since before you got in hospital.  
“I love you too.” T’Challa stayed with you until visiting hours were over and he told you that he’d be back to see you tomorrow.  
...

Steve Rogers/ Captain America

Steve had just walked home from another incredible date. As you were unlocking your door, you noticed the way Steve was staring at you.  
“What?” you smiled.  
“Nothing. I was just thinking about how much I love you,” he said, wrapping his arms around your waist. You smiled at him, wrapping your arms around his neck and kissed him deeply.  
“I love you too, Steve.”  
...

Loki Laufeyson

You had just finished another reading at the park and Loki came up to you, wrapping his arms around your waist and kissing you deeply.  
“Is that your boyfriend?” You broke the kiss and turned to see a little girl looking at you.  
“Yes, he is,” you smiled.  
“Do you love each other?” she asked. You looked at Loki who was smiling warmly at her.  
“Yes, we most certainly are.” You looked at him in wonder.   
“I love you,” he said turning to you.  
“I love you too,” you smiled and kissed him, making the little girl squeal in delight.  
...

Wanda Maximoff/ Scarlet Witch

Wanda had been having a tough week, so you went to her place, made her, her favourite dinner and sat on the couch to watch her favourite movies. After the first one had finished, you put the second one on and returned to cuddle with her.  
“Hey Y/N?”  
“Hm?”  
“Why do you always do all these nice things for me all the time?”  
“Because... I love you Wanda,” you admitted. She was shocked at first but then she smiled.  
“I love you too.”  
...

Bruce Banner/ Hulk

Tony had been annoying him all day. This had made him in an irritable mood.  
“Bruce?”  
“What?!” he snapped, his eyes flashing green. You placed your hands on the sides of his face.  
“I need you to calm down. Please? For me,” you said, placing your forehead on his. Bruce took a few deep breaths in through his nose.  
“Feeling better?” Bruce nodded and smiled at you.  
“Thanks Y/N. You’re the greatest.”  
“I’m glad to help.”  
“Y/N?”  
“Yes, Bruce?”  
“I... I love you.”  
“I love you too, Bruce.”  
“Yeah, Bruce! That’s the stuff!” you heard from behind you.  
“Tony, don’t make me vivisect you,” you warned picking up a nearby scalpel. Tony ran away laughing.  
...

Peter Parker/ Spider-Man

You were settling down for bed when you received a text. Opening your phone, you saw it was from Peter.

To: CuTe  
From: Nerd Boy

Y/N, there's something I've been wanting to say for a while...

Your heart leapt to your throat. What did he want to say? Was he breaking up with you? The three little dots danced while he wrote his reply.

To: CuTe  
From: Nerd Boy

I <3 U

You smile and texted him back.

To: Nerd Boy  
From: CuTe

I <3 U 2

To: CuTe  
From: Nerd Boy

(: <3

To: Nerd Boy  
From: CuTe

Goodnight Peter. C u in school tomorrow ;)

To: CuTe  
From: Nerd Boy

Night Y/N. Love U

That night, you went to sleep with a smile on your face.


	15. You Exchange Keys

A/N: In some of these, I’m leaving out T’Challa due to cultural differences and Peter due to his age.  
...

Clint Barton/ Hawkeye

You were taking a walk in Central Park with Clint, your hands intertwined. Clint was telling you stories from his past.  
“... and then we pushed him outside totally naked and locked him out!” You burst out laughing at this.   
“Oh, that reminds me,” he said letting go of your hand and started to fish through his pockets. He smiled when he found what he was looking for and handed you a key attached to an arrow keychain.  
“What’s this?”  
“It’s a key,” he grinned.  
“I can see that. What’s it for?”  
“My apartment. I like having you around and I want you to have a key to my place.” Your eyes widened a moment before you smiled. You put the key in your purse and started dragging him away.  
“Where are we going?”  
“Someplace that cuts keys. I can’t let you give me a key to your place and not let you have one for mine,” you smiled.  
...

Tony Stark/ Iron Man

This had been something you had wanted to do for a while, but to be honest, you were a little nervous about it. One night, Tony had taken you out to a fancy dinner. Throughout the meal, he had noticed you looking a little fidgety.  
“You okay babydoll? You seem a little twitchy.” You took a deep breath in. It was now or never.  
“Tony... there’s something I want to give to you,” you said, reaching into your purse. You pulled out two keys attached to a rainbow coloured keychain.  
“What’re they for?”  
“One’s for my apartment, the other... is for my studio.” You had never given anyone a spare key to your studio before so this was a big step for you. To your relief, Tony smiled and put them in his pocket before pulling something out.  
“This is perfect, because I want to give you this.” Tony handed you an access card with your name on it.  
“This’ll give you access into the Tower at any time. All we need to do is get your beautiful picture taken and you’ll be all set,” he beamed.  
...

Pietro Maximoff/ Quick Silver

You were just getting back from a date with Pietro. You had a key cut for him but you hadn’t given it to him yet.  
“Hey, Zippy?”  
“Yes, Y/N?”  
“I had this new key cut today. Would you mind seeing if it works?” you asked, handing him the key that was on a keychain that had a little light-blue sneaker on it.  
“Okay...” he said, taking in the mischievous twinkle in your eye. Pietro put the key in the door and twisted it, making it unlock.  
“It works fine, Princezná.”  
“Oh, good. Since it works, why don’t you hold onto that one?” you smiled. Pietro was a little confused at first.  
“Are... are you giving me a key to your apartment?” he asked. Grinning, you nodded your head and he beamed at you, wrapping his arms around your waist.  
“I shall return the favour as soon as I can.”  
...

Thor Odinson

Whenever Thor was in Midgard, he usually stayed at the Tower, but since he’d been dating you, you’d been letting him stay at you place. Sometimes, this caused problems because while he was waiting for you to get home, he’d stay outside your door and interacted with your neighbours. Normally they didn’t mind your weirdness but Thor’s loud and somewhat unusual nature was starting to get to them so they were starting to complain. One day you just handed him a spare key, complete with a little hammer keychain.  
“What is this?” he asked, looking at the object in his hand. He knew it was a key of some sort but what it was for, he didn’t know.  
“It’s a key to my apartment. It’s so you can come in and make yourself comfortable without waiting outside my door.” Thor smiled and kissed you.  
“Then I shall treasure it, Lady Y/N.”  
...

Sam Wilson/ Falcon

You and Sam were taking a leisurely stroll through the streets of New York. Sam’s hand slid into the back pocket of your jeans, which was not unusual by this point. After a while, he put his hand around your waist and as you were walking, you noticed something poking your butt. Putting your hand in your pocket, you felt an unusual shape. You took hold of it and pulled it out, seeing it was a key, you looked at Sam, who was grinning.  
“Explain,” you demanded.  
“It’s a key to my place,” he said proudly. “I want you to have it.” You were slightly stunned at first but then you smiled and rummaged through your handbag.  
“I have one for you too,” you beamed, handing it to him. He smiled when he saw the little falcon keychain you had attached to it.  
...

Natasha Romanoff/ Black Widow

You were spending your day off with Natasha at your place. You were just watching some movies with her, just being content with her company.  
“This is nice,” she smiled, loving the way your fingers were combing through her red locks. “We should do this more often.” You suddenly remembered something.  
“Nat, there’s something that I want to give to you,” you said, getting off the couch. You looked around in a drawer before finding it.  
“I... want to give you a key to my apartment.” You handed her the key, making her smile when she saw the keychain, which was a black widow spider encased in plastic.  
“Y/N... are you sure?” You nodded.  
“I am. We’ve been seeing each other for a while now, and I’ve never given anyone a key before. I love you Natasha and I trust you.” Natasha beamed at your words and kissed you deeply.  
...

Bucky Barnes/ The Winter Soldier

You had been wanting to give Bucky a key for a while, now. Bucky had come to pick you up for a date and you invited him inside and made him sit on the couch.  
“Wait here and close your eyes.” Bucky did as he was told. He could hear you moving around before he felt you grab his right hand and press something into his palm.  
“Okay... open them.” Bucky opened his eyes to see a key attached to a keychain with a little toy soldier on it. He smiled, stood up and hugged you.   
“Thank you,” he said, kissing your temple.  
..

Scott Lang/ Ant-Man

You and Scott had already decided on exchanging keys. The next time you saw each other, you already had them made up. You showed Scott his, (complete with and Atom Ant keychain) and he reached for it, but you pulled away at the last second.  
“I have one rule; you can’t come over whenever you feel like it.”  
“Oh yeah? Well, you can’t come over you feel like it ‘cause... oh, who am I kidding? The guys’ll love a pretty girl coming over, especially Luis.”  
“Come on, Scott, I have an impressionable young daughter to think about.”  
“Yeah, I get it,” he sighed, handing you his key.  
...

Steve Rogers/ Captain America

Steve wasn’t so sure about moving in with you. He loved you, but he was still very old fashioned but when you suggested exchanging keys, he accepted. It was like a small adjustment to being a couple in the twenty-first century. It was a simple gesture but it was sweet nonetheless.  
...

Loki Laufeyson

Loki had just walked you home after your date and you invited him inside.  
“Loki... I have something for you,” you said.  
“What is it, my love?” You walked over to a cabinet and opened one of the drawers, taking out a key with a little snowflake keychain and handed to him.  
“Here... it’s a key for my apartment,” you told him. Loki looked astonished.  
“You really trust me with this?”  
“Of course, Loki. I love you.” Loki pulled you into a loving embrace.  
“I promise you I will not abuse this gift you have given me.”  
...

Wanda Maximoff/ Scarlet Witch

Wanda was meeting up with you for a date. She came up to you with a big smile on her face.  
“I have a surprise for you. Close your eyes and hold out your hand.” You did as you were told and felt her put something into it.  
“Open them,” she told you. Opening your eyes, you saw a key that was attached to a keychain that had a tiny little witch doll, wearing a red dress and hat.   
“It’s a key to my apartment!” she said excitedly. You beamed at her and hugged her tightly.  
“That settles it. I’ve been wanting to give one to you for a while but I was scared I’d be rushing things. Come on; let’s go find a place that cuts keys so I can give one to you.”  
...

Bruce Banner/ Hulk

Bruce was slightly worried about moving in with you in case but when you suggested swapping keys, he was okay with it. Bruce gave you a key-card that would give you access to the Tower and you gave him a key to your apartment along with a little double helix keychain.


	16. Your Favourite Disney Movie

Clint Barton/ Hawkeye

Robin Hood

Go figure. After watching the movie, you’d call him foxy and he’d call you a vixen. Neither of you were complaining.  
...

Tony Stark/ Iron Man

Big Hero 6

Tony loved this movie. The downside to him watching it is that it gave him ideas of robots he could build. Baymax wasn’t so bad but that led to the nanobots and other fighting-type robots.  
...

Pietro Maximoff/ Quick Silver

Cars

Pietro liked things fast so it was no surprise that he liked ‘Cars’. You found a lot of similarities between Lightning McQueen and your Sokavian speedster. They were both fast, cocky and sometimes arrogant but when it came down to it, they were nice guys.  
...

Thor Odinson

Mulan

Thor thought it was unfair that Mulan was unable to join the army because she was a woman. In Asgard, women could be warriors and were treated as equals. In many ways, you reminded Thor of the movie’s heroine.  
...

Sam Wilson/ Falcon

James and the Giant Peach

Sam liked this movie. He thought it was funny and cute. The only problem was, after watching the movie, Sam would go and pay out Bucky and kept handing him peaches, much to the poor soldier’s confusion.  
...

Natasha Romanoff/ Black Widow

Atlantis: The Lost Empire

Natasha thought this movie was cool. You always thought it was unfair that Princess Kida didn’t get the recognition she deserved. Natasha thought it was cute how passionate you felt about this subject.  
...

Bucky Barnes/ The Winter Soldier

The Nightmare Before Christmas

Bucky was somehow drawn to this movie. The animation was cute as were some of the songs. He also felt like you were the Sally to his Jack. After all, they were simply meant to be and that’s how he felt about you.  
...

Scott Lang/ Ant-Man

Frozen

Your girls were obsessed with it, so as a consequence, you ended up watching it on repeat. After a while, it grew on you.  
...

T’Challa/ Black Panther

The Jungle Book

Not surprisingly, T’Challa’s favourite character was Bagheera. He thought Bagheera was wise and that Baloo should listen to his advice instead of ignoring him.  
...

Steve Rogers/ Captain America

Pinocchio

This movie was familiar to him. It comforted him that some of the classic movies stood the test of time.  
...

Loki Laufeyson

Maleficent

Loki loved the magic of this film. In some ways, you felt like Maleficent. He was cheeky, but pushed into being evil by other forces beyond his measure.  
...

Wanda Maximoff/ Scarlet Witch

Hocus Pocus

It was a movie about witches. She playfully rolled her eyes when you first suggested watching it but she did anyway. She thought it was cute.  
...

Bruce Banner/ Hulk

Inside Out

You both loved this movie. It was a good way to teach kids about their emotions. Bruce had to comfort you when... well... No spoilers.  
...

Peter Parker/ Spider-Man

The Good Dinosaur

You had been obsessed with dinosaurs since you were a little girl so when Peter suggested it, you immediately took him up on it. You ended up having to comfort him when Arlo lost his dad, because it reminded him of his Uncle Ben.


	17. You See Each Other Naked/ Half Naked

Clint Barton/ Hawkeye

You-

You were having a bit of ‘me’ time in your apartment. When you were alone, you liked to hang around naked. Only a few people knew about this, and Clint was not one of them. Well... until now. You were sitting at your kitchen table when all of a sudden; Clint opened the front door and walked in.  
“Hey, babe. Today I thought we-“ Clint stopped dead in his tracks. You screamed, he screamed, you fled into your bedroom and Clint stood there grinning.  
“Clint! What are you doing here?!”  
“I left you a text saying I got the day off. Didn’t you get it?”  
“I haven’t looked at my phone all day.”  
“So, what were you doing?”  
“Spending some alone time.” By now you had least put on a robe and went out to see Clint grinning like an idiot.  
“What you grinning at?!”  
“Hey, can I use your shower? I think I’ll need a cold one after seeing that.”

Him-

Clint was sitting at the kitchen table drinking his coffee when he suddenly spilled it on his lap. He yelped in pain, stood up and pulled down his pants and underwear to cool his burning legs. Hearing his cry, you ran into the kitchen.  
“You okay, babe?” you asked, walking in to see him ‘Porky Piggin’ it. You looked away but not before sneaking a glance.  
“I’m fine, I just spilled hot coffee on myself,” he said, brushing it off.  
...

Tony Stark/ Iron Man

You-

Today you were working with charcoal, which was a messy process. You finished the piece you were working on and carefully put it away. As you were covered in charcoal, you took off the clothes you were wearing (fortunately you had remembered to bring a clean change with you this time) and put them in a bag. You walked over to the sink in your underwear and used a cloth to dab yourself clean. Suddenly, you heard a wolf whistle from behind you and immediately spun around to see Tony smirking at you.   
“You didn’t tell me you had a tattoo.” You squealed and covered yourself with a nearby tarp.  
“No need to hide sweetheart. I would’ve seen it sooner or later,” he winked.

Him-

When you first told Tony that you wanted to start painting nudes again, he was ecstatic. When you told him that you wanted to paint male nudes, he was less thrilled. He wanted to be the only one that you got to see naked, so he offered to model for you. Once you had everything sorted, Tony met you at your studio, stripped down and strutted out, proud as a peacock. You told him to pick a spot and choose a comfortable pose while you got out your art supplies. As you painted, a blush formed across your face. You were used to painting naked models, but this was the first time you had painted a boyfriend.  
“Give you any ideas, babydoll?” he smirked, seeing your expression. After you had finished, you called him over to look at your work.  
“Y/N, you are one talented artist,” he said before kissing you deeply.  
...

Pietro Maximoff/ Quick Silver

You-

You had made a morning date with Pietro and told him to meet you at your place. The only thing you didn’t count on was your alarm not going off. Pietro knocked on your door. No answer. He tried again. Still no answer so he tried his key. Pietro called your name but you still didn’t answer him. He looked for you and found you still asleep. You were sprawled out on your stomach with the covers barely covering your naked butt. Pietro stood there gaping at the sight of you before regaining his composure.  
“Y/N,” he called gently, shaking shoulder. You stirred and gasped when you saw Pietro standing over you. You pulled the covers over yourself.  
“Pietro?! What are you doing here? Wait, what time is it?”  
“It’s time for our date,” he smirked. You cursed and went to get up but suddenly remembered your boyfriend was standing there.  
“Um, Pietro? Can you go in the living room while I get ready?”  
“Whatever my princess wishes.”  
And that was how Pietro found out you slept naked.

Him-

Pietro was meant to pick you up for your date over an hour ago. You went to his apartment to get him and banged on his door. You waited a moment before a groggy and shirtless Pietro answered the door.  
“Y/N? What are you doing here?” he asked sleepily. You were momentarily distracted by his sculpted body. He called your name again and snapped his fingers in front of your face. You shook your head, making him smirk.  
“You were meant to pick me up!” you scolded, making his eyes widen.  
“I’m so sorry! Just give me a minute!” Within seconds, Pietro was ready (although you would’ve liked to see him shirtless a little more).  
...

Thor Odinson

You-

Breast binding was an integral part of playing a warrior in LARP. You liked to keep as authentic as possible which meant that you didn’t wear a bra. The only problem with that was the uncomfortable bounce under your armour. You were in the middle of this process when Thor walked in on you. Well, more like burst in.  
“Lady Y/N-“ Whatever he was going to say died on his lips.  
“Thor! Get out of here!”  
“My apologies, love,” he said, walking out and closing the door.

Him-

Thor was using your shower. You heard the water go off but you didn’t think much of it.  
“Lady Y/N!” he boomed.  
“Yes, Thor?” You turned around to see Thor in all his wet, naked glory with not a care in the world. You blushed terribly.  
“Where did you put the towels?”   
“I-I-I washed them sorry. There should be s-some clean ones in the cabinet under the sink,” you stammered. Thor thanked you and went back in the bathroom leaving you all hot and flustered.  
...

Sam Wilson/ Falcon

You-

You were at a water park with Sam. There was a huge bucket thing that was dumping water and you went to stand under it to cool off. The problem with that was, the force of the water knocked your flimsy swimsuit top clean off, giving everyone (including your boyfriend) quite the eyeful. Humiliated, you covered your chest with your arms. Sam immediately rushed over and pulled off his t-shirt to cover you.  
“Show’s over!” he growled to a group of gawking teenage boys.

Him-

You were over to Sam’s place, just to hang out. You were sitting on his bed waiting for him to come out of the shower. Sam was running on autopilot and walked into his bedroom, dropping his towel. Smirking, you raised your eyebrow. Sam turned around, saw you and cursed.  
“Sorry Y/N, I forgot you were here.”  
“Don’t be. I was enjoying the show,” you smirked.  
...

Natasha Romanoff/ Black Widow

You-

You were getting ready for a date with Natasha. You looked at yourself in the mirror and decided against your current top. You tried to pull it off but you got stuck halfway.  
“Need a little help?” you heard a voice say.  
“Nat? Is that you?”  
“Who else would it be, sweetie? So are getting it on or off?”  
“Off...” you admitted sheepishly. Nat smiled and helped you out of your shirt.

Her-

You were meeting Nat at her place for a date but you were a little early. You knocked on the door.  
“Who is it?” she called.  
“It’s Y/N.” You waited a moment until you heard the door unlock.  
“Come in.” You walked in to see her dressed in her black lacy undergarments. You could feel your face heating up.  
“You’re here early,” she smirked.  
“S-sorry. My watch must be wrong,” you said, going to leave but she stopped you.  
“Don’t be. Now you can help me get ready,” she winked.  
...

Bucky Barnes/ The Winter Soldier

You-

You were sitting at the table drinking your coffee. You raised the cup and halfway to your lips your brain seemed to stop functioning and you tipped your hot drink all over your chest. Hissing in pain, you pulled off your top and grabbed a few tissues.  
“Y/N? Are you okay?” Bucky walked in and saw you totally topless. It just so happened that today you weren’t wearing a bra.  
“S-sorry Y/N! I heard you call out and-and...”  
“It’s alright Bucky. I spilled coffee on myself, was hot. I’ll just go get changed now,” you blushed. Poor Bucky covered his eyes as you went into your bedroom to put on a clean top.

Him-

Bucky was in your bathroom when you heard a loud crash. You rushed in but you weren’t expecting to see a totally naked Bucky on the floor.  
“Bu-Bucky? Are you okay? What happened?” you asked, half wanting to help him but half wanting to protect his modesty.  
“I slipped and fell while I was getting into the shower. I may owe you a new towel rack.” You looked to see that he’d pulled the towel rack off the wall.  
“It’s okay, Buck. Just as long as you’re alright.” You helped him up and looked to see if he had any injuries. When you were satisfied he was alright, you left the bathroom so he could shower in peace.  
...

Scott Lang/ Ant-Man

You-

It wasn’t so much you that Scott saw; so much as it was a picture of you. When you were in college you went to Mardi Gras and well... you ended up topless on the front page of the newspaper. Of course, the paper had censored the exposed area, but when Scott had found this article, he was thrilled. He showed you his latest find and you cursed at your younger self for keeping the damn thing.

Him-

You had yet to see Scott naked. He was a responsible father when he was around Cassie and even though he could get a little silly when he was with the guys, he knew how far to go before he got too out of control.  
(Forgive my lack of inspiration for this one >.


	18. You Cry Together

Clint Barton/ Hawkeye

Clint had just come home from a rough mission and you had gone to pick him up. He had barely spoken to you the whole trip back to his place.  
“Baby, are you all right?”  
“I’m fine,” he growled.  
“No, you’re not. Tell me what happened.”  
“You want to know what happened, Y/N!? Fine! People died because of me! Because I couldn’t save them!” Clint was angry at himself rather at than you but that didn’t stop the tone of his voice from getting to you.  
“You can’t save them all, Clint. You’re only human.”  
“Yeah and that’s what makes me useless,” he snarled.  
“You are not useless!” you shrieked. “You’re brave and strong and you’ve saved so many lives!”  
“Say that to the people’s families that were killed today!” You were in tears by now. His eyes widened at you and he pulled you into his arms.  
“I’m sorry Y/N. I didn’t mean to yell at you. I just... I got scared. Today made me realise that I can’t save everyone and I got scared that I won’t be able to keep you safe. I can’t lose you Y/N,” he sobbed, hugging you tightly. “I love you.”  
“I love you too, Clint,” you whimpered, tears streaming down your face. That night, you fell asleep holding each other.  
...

Tony Stark/ Iron Man

It was late at night when you received the call from FRIDAY. The AI told you that her master had been having night terrors and you immediately rushed to be there for him. You called to him and carefully woke him up. He bolted up and looked at you, tears in his eyes.  
“Y/N? What are you doing here?” he panted.  
“FRIDAY called me. She said that you were having nightmares.” You sat next to him on the bed and wrapped your arm around him. Tony remained silent for a moment.  
“You shouldn’t be with me,” he said after a while. This shocked you.  
“What do you mean?”  
“You’re too good for me. Someone as sweet and kind as you shouldn’t be wasting your time on someone like me,” he muttered, making tears prick your eyes.  
“Tony, look at me.” Tony did as he was told; looking at you pitifully and you cupped his face.  
“I love you Tony Stark. You make me happy, and I’ve never met anyone as exciting as you.” Tony’s eye filled with tears.  
“I love you too,” he whispered and held you in his arms. That night, he slept better that he had in a long time.  
...

Pietro Maximoff/ Quick Silver

You were staying at Pietro’s tonight. He was disappointed that after he found out that you sleep naked that you wouldn’t do it for him, but he learned to live with it. During the night, he sat bolt upright, calling out your name.  
“Baby? Are you okay?” Pietro took you into his arms and sobbed.  
“I had a dream where I couldn’t save you. I can’t- I can’t lose you,” he wept. You felt your heart break at his words. You couldn’t help the tears that fell.  
“I love you Pietro,” you whispered, kissing his hair. After a while, he started to settle down and fell back asleep.  
...

Thor Odinson

Almost the moment you walked in the door, you were pulled into Thor’s arms.  
“Lady Y/N! You are safe!”  
“Thor, what’s going on? You’re scaring me.”  
“There was an attack the bank you go to. Is this not the place you said you were going today?” You managed to get out of his grip and looked at the TV to see there had indeed been an attack on the bank and you had just been there. The news anchor read out the death count.  
“I could’ve been one of them...” you whispered, tears pricking your eyes. Thor came up to you and held you in his arms, both of you crying.  
...

Sam Wilson/ Falcon

You were jogging on your own when you were attacked by a mugger. Fortunately, Sam had taught you self-defence so you were able to fend him off but he had stabbed you. Luckily someone had seen you in trouble and called for help. When Sam heard about this, he rushed to be by your side.  
“Y/N!” He pulled you into a hug as carefully as he could. “This is all my fault. I should’ve gone with you.” Tears were running down his face.  
“This was not your fault Sam. You can’t be with me every second of the day. Besides, if it wasn’t for your lessons, I would’ve come off a lot worse,” you smiled. Sam gave a small smile too but he was still kicking himself for not being able to protect you.  
...

Natasha Romanoff/ Black Widow

You had just completed a mission where somebody had got shot and was in critical condition. This was the first time somebody had got hurt and you blamed yourself. Maybe if you payed better attention, they wouldn’t have gotten hit. Maybe if...  
“Y/N?” You turned to see Nat standing in the doorway.  
“Hey Nat,” you muttered, unable to stop the tears.  
“Come here,” she said and you walked into her open arms. “It wasn’t your fault. Your first casualty on a mission is always the hardest.”  
“Please tell me the guilt goes away,” you sobbed. She remained silent for a moment.  
“I wish I could,” she whispered. Nat held you until you were calm enough to face the others again.  
...

Bucky Barnes/ The Winter Soldier

One of Bucky’s worst fears had come true; he had hurt you with his metal hand. He was helping you with something and accidently broken the bones in your hand. Bucky rushed you to the hospital and managed to keep it together until you were allowed home. The poor man broke down, sobbing and apologising profusely. He was constantly repeating that he was a monster and this upset you. Soon you were both in tears. It took some convincing but eventually you managed to get him hold you while you held him.  
...

Scott Lang/ Ant-Man

Tonight, Cassie and Lillian were having a sleepover. Scott was also staying over. After the girls had gone to bed, you decided to watch the movie ‘The Lovely Bones’ and that was your mistake. When you saw what that evil man did to that little girl, you both began to fear for your daughters. Even though you knew there was no way someone could’ve possibly gotten in, you still had to go check on them. You were both in tears as you watched your girls sleep.  
“Do you want to finish watching the movie?” he asked, holding you close.  
“Yeah... I want to see that man get justice.” You stayed watching the girls for a while longer before going to watch the rest of the movie.  
...

T’Challa/ Black Panther

You were covering a story in a country neighbouring Wakanda and the subject matter was getting to you. You were talking to T’Challa via Skype when he noticed that you weren’t your usual happy self.  
“What is wrong my dear?”  
“Nothing.”  
“Tell me. I can see there is something bothering you.” T’Challa had called you out so now you had no choice but to tell him.  
“I just wish there was more I could do for them,” you said, unable to stop the tears from spilling.  
“I know, but you are just one person. At least if you are getting their story out, then more people will see and may help. I wish I was there to comfort you. As soon as you finish, come and see me.” You continued to talk to him until his duties had called him away.  
...

Steve Rogers/ Captain America

Steve had been away on a long mission. You hadn’t seen him in months and missed him terribly. One night, there was a knock on the door and you opened it to find Steve. You threw yourself into his arms, sobbing hysterically.  
“I’m back now,” he whispered, hugging you tightly. You stood there crying until you were out of tears.  
...

Loki Laufeyson

Loki had been in Asgard all week. One day, there was knock on the door, followed by someone putting their key the lock. The door opened to reveal Loki. The moment he laid eyes on you, he strode over to you and pulled you into his arms, burying his face in the crook of your neck.  
“Loki? What happened?” you asked, as you felt his tears wet your neck.  
“I don’t want to talk about it!” he snapped.  
“Shh, it’s okay. There’s no need to raise your voice,” you said soothingly. Loki nodded and wept. You stood there rubbing his back and talking calmly to him until he felt like telling you what happened.  
...

Wanda Maximoff/ Scarlet Witch

You had just had a really bad day at work. Wanda was coming over and you were making dinner for her. As you were chopping up vegetables, she walked through your door.  
“You’re here early,” you commented flatly.  
“I wanted to help to help you. Is everything okay?”  
“I’m fine,” you grunted.  
“Are you sure? You seem a little off.”  
“I’m fine, nothing’s wrong with me so just drop it!” you shouted, the knife still tightly gripped in your hand. Wanda took a few steps back and you saw the fear on her face. You immediately put down the knife.  
“Wanda I’m so sorry I scared you! I had a really bad day and I shouldn’t have taken it out on you. I’m so, so sorry!” By now you were in tears. She walked over to you and hugged you.  
“It’s alright, Y/N.”  
“No, it’s not. I should never have done that. I don’t deserve your forgiveness.”  
“Y/N, it’s okay. I understand, and nobody got hurt.” You nodded and held her tightly. You both stood there holding each other until the flow of tears had stopped.  
...

Bruce Banner/ Hulk

Bruce had Hulked out on a mission. He was kicking himself and the others weren’t helping. When he saw you, he broke down and held you. You held him too, rubbing his back.  
“I couldn’t help it. He-he just came out,” he sobbed.  
“It wasn’t your fault.” Bruce spent the rest of the day off and you just held him. He felt comforted in your warm embrace.  
...

Peter Parker/ Spider-Man

There was a girl at your school that had died. When you found out, you did all you could to pull yourself together. When you got home, you broke down. You were sobbing on your bed, when you heard a knock on your bedroom door.  
“Y/N? It’s Peter. Can I come in?”  
“Yeah, sure,” you sniffed. Peter entered your bedroom, sat down next to you and pulled you into his arms.  
“She didn’t deserve what happened to her Peter!” you sobbed.  
“I know,” he whispered, tears starting to spill. Her death also affected him deeply.  
“It’s not fair!” Peter just held you until he had to leave. Just before he left, he made a time to see you first thing in the morning.


	19. You Run Into Your Ex

A/N: Any names used here are purely coincidental.

Clint Barton/ Hawkeye

You were on a date with Clint at a nice restaurant.  
“Y/N? Is that you?” A voice from behind you asked. You turned to see your ex fiancé standing behind you.  
“Julian! It’s so good to see you,” you said, getting up and hugging him.  
“Who’s this?” Clint asked, not liking the way this guy was touching you.  
“Clint this is my ex-fiancé,” you explained.  
“The gay guy that left you at the altar?”  
“Clint!” you scolded.  
“It’s fine,” he waved. “He didn’t say anything that wasn’t true. By the way, you’ve got a little something right here,” he said, touching the side of your neck. You excused yourself and went to the bathroom.  
“Okay, look pal, there’s one thing I’ve got to say to you and that is... thanks.” Julian looked confused.  
“If you hadn’t of dumped Y/N, then she never would’ve come into my life,” he smiled. Julian smiled too.  
“Just promise me something.”  
“What’s that?”  
“Give Y/N the life I couldn’t give to her. She’s a special woman and she deserves it.” When you came out of the bathroom, Julian had to leave and you told him that you’d have dinner with him and your brother sometime.  
...

Tony Stark/ Iron Man

You were at another gallery with Tony. He had gone to freshen up your drinks, leaving you alone.  
“Well, if isn’t the freak? Got any of your trash for sale?” A voice sneered.  
“Hello Edward,” you said flatly. “My artwork is for sale.”  
“Oh. I’d be surprised if you found somebody to buy that junk.”  
“Then prepared to be surprised,” Tony said, walking up and handing you your drink.  
“Y-y-you’re Tony Stark!”  
“Yes, I am. I’m also Y/N’s boyfriend,” he smirked, wrapping his arm around your waist. You smiled and kissed him.  
“By the way Edward, Tony loves my artwork and he certainly had no problem with it when I painted him naked.” Edward looked you up and down for a moment.  
“You know what Y/N; the only good thing about dating you is that you were a total freak in the sack.” With that, he left and Tony smirked at your blushing face.  
“’Total freak in the sack’, huh?”  
“That’s for you to find out, Mr. Stark,” you half pouted.  
...

Pietro Maximoff/ Quick Silver

You and Pietro were out grocery shopping. Pietro went down the medicine aisle to look for band-aids for you, as you went through quite a lot of them.  
“Good choice. Although, if you go through a lot of them, I’d recommend this one,” a stranger said, handing a box.  
“Thanks man. My girlfriend goes through quite a lot.”  
“Pietro I couldn’t find- oh, hi John,” you said, spotting your ex.  
“Y/N, hi,” he said awkwardly.  
“Pietro, this is my ex-boyfriend John. John, this is my current boyfriend Pietro.” John gave him the once over.  
“Hey man, good luck with her. She’s a handful,” John said, before practically running away.  
“What was that about?” Pietro asked.  
“John couldn’t take how reckless I am. He always wanted to wrap me up in cotton wool so I dumped him.” Pietro smirked and wrapped his arms around your waist.  
“Sounds like you made the right choice.”  
...

Thor Odinson

You were out clothes shopping with Thor. You made him go into one of the changing rooms while you chose some more stuff for him.  
“Well, well, well, I’m surprised to see you wearing normal clothes. You lookin’ for more stuff for your fantasy crap?” You looked up to see your ex-boyfriend sneering at you.  
“As a matter of fact, I’m shopping with my boyfriend,” you stated.  
“Yeah, right. So where is he?”  
“In the changing rooms.”  
“Good excuse. Come on Y/N, stop lying to me and just admit that you’re still single.”  
“Lady Y/N!” Thor’s voice boomed. You smiled and hugged him.  
“Hey Thor. How did the shirts fit?”  
“They were a little tight around the shoulders. Who is this?” he asked, looking at your ex.  
“Nobody important,” you said, before kissing him deeply. Your ex looked surprised and almost offended.  
...

Sam Wilson/ Falcon

You exercising at the gym with Sam. You got off one of the machines and was dabbing yourself with your towel when you heard a familiar voice speak from behind you.  
“Y/N! I’ve found you!” You spun around to see your ex.  
“Edgar! What the hell are you going here!” you hissed.  
“I’ve come to get back,” he said.  
“What makes you think I want you back? Besides, I’ve already moved on,” you growled.  
“Oh, sure. You think you’ve found someone better me?”  
“There a problem here, baby?” Sam asked. You smiled and went up to kiss him.  
“None that you’re here.” You turned back to Edgar.  
“For your information Edgar, Sam here is bigger and better in ways that you can’t even imagine.  
...

Natasha Romanoff/ Black Widow

You were working out in the training rooms.  
“Hey you, wanna spar?” a female voice asked.  
“Sure thing.” You turned around and saw a face you had never wanted to see again.  
“Hello, useless,” she smirked.  
“E-E-Ellen? Wha-what are you doing here?”  
“I recently got a transfer here. Still think you’re going be a real agent, or are you still playing pretend?” she said sarcastically.  
“I am a real agent!” you argued. She opened her mouth to say something else nasty but she was interrupted by Natasha clearing her throat.  
“If you’re looking for a sparring partner, I’m available.”  
“You’re Black Widow!” A smirk came across Nat’s lips.  
“Up for it?” Ellen ran to the matt.  
“Don’t worry, Y/N, she doesn’t stand a chance,” she whispered.  
...

Bucky Barnes/ The Winter Soldier

Just as you were closing up at the bar, someone walked in.  
“I’ll be there in a minute sweetie,” you called, thinking it was Bucky.  
“Take your time, babe,” said a male’s voice that did not belong to Bucky. You looked up to see your ex-boyfriend smirking at you.  
“Pablo? What are you doing here?”  
“Came for a drink.”  
“Well then you can get lost! Bar’s closed!”  
“Come on, Y/N. For old time’s sake.”  
“I said no!”  
“Y/N? Are you okay? Who’s this?” Bucky asked.  
“This is my ex-boyfriend Pablo. Pablo, this is my current boyfriend Bucky.” Pablo looked him over.  
“Good luck her man. I hope you get further with Y/N than I did. She was always kind of frigid.” Bucky grabbed him by the front of his shirt.  
“Listen to me, punk. Y/N is a lady, and I treat her as such. Now you apologise to her and get the hell out of here!” he growled. Pablo wheezed a brief sorry and Bucky let go of him before he fled.  
“Thanks for that Buck. You really are my hero,” you smiled.  
“Anything for you doll. Ready to go?” You switched off the lights and locked up the bar.  
...

Scott Lang/ Ant-Man

Today your ex-husband was picking up Lillian for his weekly visitation. Scott was hanging around with you. Hearing a knock on the door, you went to answer it.  
“She ready?” he grunted.  
“Hold on. Lillian, your dad’s here!” you called, letting him inside. She ran to get her stuff.  
“Hi, I’m Scott.” Your ex looked him over as if assessing him.  
“So this is the guy you’re dating? Isn’t he a criminal? Are you sure you want to expose our daughter to him?”  
“David! It doesn’t matter what he did in the past and it’s not like it was a sex crime!” you scolded. “Besides, he’s Cassie’s dad and Lillian loves Cassie.”  
“If I knew who or dad was, I never would’ve let her be friends with her.”  
“How dare you?!” you hissed, not wanting Lillian to hear you fighting.  
“Look pal, I don’t like you either, but there’s excuse to take it out on the girls,” Scott growled.  
“Daddy, I’m ready!”  
“Okay sweetie, go get in the car and I’ll be right in,” he smiled at her. Lillian ran off.  
“David, don’t you dare tell her that you can’t tell she can’t be friends with Cassie,” you warned.  
“Fine. For the sake of the girls.”  
...

T’Challa/ Black Panther

You were attending a ball in Wakanda. T’Challa was going around the room socialising with all the important people. You politely made small talk with the people that addressed you.  
“Y/N? Is that you?” a voice behind you said.  
“Geoffrey? How did you get in?” you asked, dumbfounded that you ex would be even be allowed to enter such an elite party.  
“I got an exclusive press pass. What did you do, crash the party to get the perfect story?” he smirked.  
“As a matter of fact, my partner is one of the patrons here.” You could’ve told him that you were dating the king of this country but that would sound like bragging. T’Challa suddenly came up to you.  
“Darling, there is someone I want you to meet,” he said before dragging you away. Just before you disappeared into the crowd, you gave Geoffrey a little wave, leaving him completely stunned.  
...

Steve Rogers/ Captain America

You were going out to dinner with Steve. He went to park the car while you into the restaurant.  
“Welcome. How can I- well, look who it is,” the host greeted you nastily. “Are you here to dine alone, or are you here to grovel to get me back?”  
“Why the hell would I want you back, Roger?” you hissed, not wanting to cause a scene.  
“Maybe ‘cause I’m the best boyfriend you’ve ever had?”  
“Best boyfriend?! You posted about our sex-life on Facebook!”  
“Darling, is everything alright?” Steve asked, wrapping his arm around your waist.  
“No. Steve, I know we’ve made reservations, but can we go somewhere else? I don’t want to deal with my ex’s drama,” you said.  
“Of course, sweetheart.” Your ex stood there staring at the two of you. After that, you ended up going to a fast-food joint. You felt a little silly being all dressed up but it was still romantic.  
...

Loki Laufeyson

You were at the library with Loki. As you were going through the sections, you spotted your ex. You ran before he could see you but you weren’t quick enough. He grabbed your wrists roughly to keep you from getting away.  
“Kevin, let go! You’re hurting me!” you whimpered.  
“Good. You broke my heart, now I get to break you,” he snarled.  
“Unhand her,” Loki growled.  
“Get lost! This is none of your business!”  
“When you touch my woman, it becomes my business.” Kevin’s grip on you tightened.  
“What are you gonna do about it?” With a wave of Loki’s hand, Kevin suddenly started acting obscenely, getting him kicked out. Loki gently took your wrists.  
“Let me see what that brute did to you my love.” He looked them over and saw the bruises that had formed.  
“Let me take you home and I’ll take care of that for you.” With that, Loki teleported to your place.  
...

Wanda Maximoff/ Scarlet Witch

You were taking a walk with Wanda down the street when you saw a familiar face.  
“Brad, is that you?”  
“Y/N, hi! You look fantastic,” he greeted hugging you.  
“Thank you. Brad, this is my girlfriend Wanda,” you introduced.  
“Oh wow, She’s really pretty. We’ll have to catch up some time,” he smiled. You exchanged numbers and he went on his way.  
“You had a boyfriend?” Wanda asked.  
“High school. I thought it was what I wanted, after all that was what the normal thing to do, but we weren’t happy together so we broke up,” you explained.  
“Well, at least he was nice about it,” she smiled.  
“Yeah. I guess in the end, we realised we were better as friends and I’m happy I worked out who I am.”  
...

Bruce Banner/ Hulk

There was a new group of grad students coming to look at the lab. After the tour, one of them came up to you.  
“Y/N, hi.”  
“Danny, it’s nice to see you,” you greeted hugging him.  
“So you’re working here now? That’s great you’ve achieved your dream. Hey are you seeing anyone?” he asked.   
“Actually, yes. It’s uh... it’s Bruce Banner,” you admitted.  
“You’re dating Bruce Banner?!” You nodded sheepishly.  
“That’s it. We have to double date. My girlfriend is a huge fan.”  
“That sounds nice,” you smiled and arranged a time to meet.  
...

Peter Parker/ Spider-Man

The football team from your old school was visiting. You were a little nervous of bumping into your ex. You were trying to avoid them as best you could but it wasn’t enough.  
“Hey nerd-girl, get over here!” you heard your ex call.  
“H-hey Michael,” you said. He smirked at you.  
“I gotta say, I miss having you doing my homework for me. You manage to find someone to replace me?”  
“For your information, yes I do have a boyfriend and he’s ten times smarter than you!” you snapped.  
“Big deal, so you have a dorky boyfriend. Can he protect you from the bullies?” he sneered.  
“Yes, he can,” Peter said from behind you, wrapping his arms around your waist and resting his chin on your shoulder.  
“This scrawny kid is your new boyfriend?” He went to say something more but his friends called him over.  
“Thanks for that Petey,” you smiled.  
“Anything for you, Y/N,” he replied kissing you.


	20. You Move In Together

Clint Barton/ Hawkeye

You decided to take the big step and move in together. You discussed it at length and settled on moving into Clint’s apartment. You spent most of your time there anyway so it made sense.  
...

Tony Stark/ Iron Man

When you decided to move in together, Tony insisted that you move into the Tower with him. At first, you protested but once Tony explained that it was more spacious than your small apartment, it made sense to you and you moved in with him.  
...

Pietro Maximoff/ Quick Silver

When Pietro first suggested moving in together, it surprised you but you weren’t complaining. In the end, you both decided that he’d move in with you.  
...

Thor Odinson

Since Thor basically lived with you any way, it only made sense that he moved into your place. It didn’t take very long for him to move in.  
...

Sam Wilson/ Falcon

When you made the decision to move in together, you argued over who would move where. After a very long discussion, you ended up moving into his place.  
...

Natasha Romanoff/ Black Widow

You both knew that you wanted to live together. Natasha was worried that someone may know of your relationship and may have someone watching both your places, so you ended up getting a new apartment together.  
...

Bucky Barnes/ The Winter Soldier

Bucky was unsure of living with you at first. He still didn’t trust himself so you had to remind him of how he’d come since meeting you. After a very long talk, he agreed.  
...

Scott Lang/ Ant-Man

You both knew that you wanted to live together, but you knew that you couldn’t move into Scott’s place. It was crowded enough already and even though you liked his friends, sometimes that taught Lillian bad habits. The only logical choice was for him to move in with you.  
...

Steve Rogers/ Captain America

Steve was reluctant to move in with you at first. He loved you, but it just wasn’t done in his time. You had to remind him that it was okay and if he wasn’t comfortable sleeping in the same bed as you, he could always take the couch.  
...

Loki Laufeyson

Since Loki spent so much time at your place, you decided it was only right that he moved in with you. The Avengers were reluctant to let him move out of the Tower at first, but once they saw the great work you had done with him, they allowed him to.  
...

Wanda Maximoff/ Scarlet Witch

When you first suggested moving in with Wanda, she was absolutely over the moon. Wanda was a little shy about asking you, but when she suggested moving into her place, you readily agreed.  
...

Bruce Banner/ Hulk

Surprisingly, it was Bruce that first suggested moving in together. You talked at length about it and decided since you both worked in the Tower’s lab, it made sense that you moved in with him.


	21. Pick Up Lines (Theirs)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’m going to mix up clean and dirty ones so get ready XD

Clint Barton/ Hawkeye

I was going to tell you a joke about my penis but it’s too long.  
...

Tony Stark/ Iron Man

I wasn’t staring at your boobs; I was staring at your heart.  
...

Pietro Maximoff/ Quick Silver

Are you a beaver? ‘Cause dam!  
...

Thor Odinson

I bet you would look nice in some maternity armour.  
...

Sam Wilson/ Falcon

You must work at KFC, ‘cause those are great breasts and legs.  
...

Natasha Romanoff/ Black Widow

I think you’ll find it shocking just how flexible I can be.  
…

Bucky Barnes/ The Winter Soldier

Are you lost ma’am? Because heaven is a long way from here.  
…

Scott Lang/ Ant-Man

If I said you had a beautiful body would you hold it against me?  
...

T’Challa/ Black Panther

I'd like to get your tongue.  
...

Steve Rogers/ Captain America

I love you today, but in ten years time, I’ll love another girl. She’ll call you mommy.  
...

Loki Laufeyson

If you stood in front of a mirror and held up 11 roses, you would see 12 of the most beautiful things in the world.   
…

Wanda Maximoff/ Scarlet Witch

I used to be a Gambler, but then I realized that all I needed was the Queen of my Heart.  
…

Bruce Banner/ Hulk

I wish I was Adenine so I could be paired with you.  
...

Peter Parker/ Spider-Man

When I’m older, I’ll look back at all of my crowning memories, and I’ll think of the day my children were born, the day I got married, and the day that I met you.


	22. Pick Up Lines (Yours)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Again, I might mix up clean and dirty ones.

Clint Barton/ Hawkeye

You don’t need Cupid’s arrow in your bow to make me quiver.  
...

Tony Stark/ Iron Man

I love drawing anatomy...especially yours.  
...

Pietro Maximoff/ Quick Silver

I’m wearing Revlon Colorstay Lipstick. Want to help me test the claim that it won’t kiss off?  
…

Thor Odinson

FUS RO DAAAAMN, you fine!  
...

Sam Wilson/ Falcon

Do you do Body Combat? Because your body is kick-ass!  
…

Natasha Romanoff/ Black Widow

Do these feel real to you?  
...

Bucky Barnes/ The Winter Soldier

 

Did you invent the airplane? ‘Cause you seem Wright to me.  
…

Scott Lang/ Ant-Man

You’re like a bright light and I’m like a bug, because I’m so darn attracted to you.  
…

T’Challa/ Black Panther

Since I met you I feel like the cat that got the cream.  
…

Steve Rogers/ Captain America

I'm sorry I wasn't part of your past, can I make it up by being in your future?  
…

Loki Laufeyson

I hope you're not in the restricted section, because I'd love to take you out.  
...

Wanda Maximoff/ Scarlet Witch

If I was an octopus, all my 3 hearts would beat for you.  
…

Bruce Banner/ Hulk

Are you the square root of two? ‘Cause you make me feel irrational.  
...

Peter Parker/ Spider-Man

How weird: I can’t taste my lips all of a sudden. Can you do it for me?


	23. Your First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’m going to leave Steve out this one just because with everything I’ve written so far, it would conflict with what I’ve done with his morals. Also, this’ll contain mild smut so don’t like it, then please don’t read.

Clint Barton/ Hawkeye

You and Clint were enjoying a night off. You started watching a movie and when it got to a sex scene, you both started getting ideas. His hand started trailing up your thigh and you couldn’t take it anymore. You straddled his lap and turned into an intense make-out session. He tugged at your shirt and you broke apart so he could take it off. Soon you were both shirtless and grinding against each other. Clint quickly switched off the TV and carried you to the bedroom where the final clothes were removed and you were in between the sheets.  
“You sure about this?” he asked, wanting to make sure you were okay with this. You gave him a frustrated glare.  
“Clint, the last man I had sex with turned out to be gay. The one time we did it was weird, awkward and he had no clue how to get me off. Trust me when I say I’m ready.” A smirk played across his lips.  
“That’s all I needed to hear...”  
...

Tony Stark/ Iron Man

One thing that bothered you about living with Tony was his sleeping habits. Tonight, told him that if he came to bed by eleven o’clock, you’d have a special treat waiting for him. At ten to eleven Tony looked at the time and rushed to turn everything off, heading straight to the bedroom. When he entered, you were sitting on the bed in a silky red robe.  
“Well aren’t you a good boy for showing up on time?” you smirked, walking over to him and draping your arms over his shoulders.  
“I think you deserve a treat,” you purred in his ear.  
“What kind of treat?” You kissed him passionately before breaking away.  
“How about I show you my other tattoo?”  
“You have another one, babydoll?” You pulled away from him, walked over to the bed, and dropped your robe. Tony’s eyes lingered over your naked body.  
“You know Y/N, most galleries say not to touch the artwork but honestly, I don’t think I’ll be able to keep my hands off,” he said, running his hands over your body.  
...

Pietro Maximoff/ Quick Silver

You had dragged Pietro to a motorbike exhibition that you wanted to see. You liked fast things and excitedly babbled on about the different motorcycles while Pietro trudged behind you. He was actually feeling kind of jealous. After spending a few hours there, you finally left. You were still talking about it so when you got to a secluded area, Pietro pushed you against the wall and pinned your hands above your head while kissing you fiercely. He used your shock to slide his tongue into your mouth. You battled with him until air was required and he pulled away.  
“You know Princezná, I know something fast you could ride,” he whispered in your ear, pressing his body against yours.  
“What are you waiting for then? Take me home.” Pietro smirked and within seconds, you were pinned against your apartment door while he fiddled with the lock.  
...

Thor Odinson

You had just gotten ready for bed when you stubbed your toe. You yelped in pain and sat on the bed.  
“My love, are you alright?” Thor rushed in from the bathroom to check on you.  
“I’m fine, I just stubbed my toe.” Thor knelt down and carefully took your ankle, inspecting your foot. You could see gears turning his head, blushing when you realised how far your nightdress had hiked up.  
“S-see? It’ll be fine in the morning.”  
“Perhaps, I should kiss it better, just in case.” You blushed as he started kissing your foot and up your leg. He paused when he reached your knee and looked at you for your permission to continue. You nodded and he kissed up your thigh. His hands started to lift your nightgown and you put your arms up so he could take it off. Thor gazed at your body like you were the most gorgeous thing he’d ever seen.  
“Lady Y/N, you are the most beautiful woman in all the Nine Realms.” He gently pushed you down on the bed. “Allow me to worship you like the goddess you are...”  
...

Sam Wilson/ Falcon

You were going out for a fancy dinner with friends, which meant you were all dressed up. This was the first time Sam had seen you in dress and he could hardly keep his eyes off you. During the dinner, Sam’s hand kept sliding up your leg and you had to repeatedly tell him off. When you got home, Sam had you pinned against the door, frantically bunching up your skirt while he kissed you passionately.  
“You’ve been a naughty girl all night, not letting me touch you. I’m going to have to punish you for that,” he whispered huskily in your ear, biting the lobe. He carried you to the bedroom and spent the rest of the night showing you how worked up you had gotten him.  
...

Natasha Romanoff/ Black Widow

Nat was helping you stretch out at the end of the day. This was not unusual but lately you had been feeling some built up tension. Your leg was over her shoulder as you stretched out your hamstring. She took it of her shoulder then grabbed your thighs and wrapped them around her hips. Nat crashed her mouth down on yours and you tangled your fingers into her fiery hair. The kiss started to get more and more heated and you had to break for air.  
“Bedroom?” you gasped. She smirked and got off of you, continuing your session in your room.  
...

Bucky Barnes/ The Winter Soldier

You were lying on the couch watching a movie. You placed a sweet kiss on his lips and he kissed you back. Soon the kiss started to get more passionate and your hands slid under his shirt, feeling the muscles on his abdomen. Bucky seemed to regain his composure and he pulled away.  
“We can’t do this,” he panted and carefully sat up.  
“Wh-why not?”  
“You told me that you’ve never done this before and I don’t want to hurt you Y/N,” he said, refusing to meet your gaze.  
“Bucky, look at me.” He reluctantly did as you asked and you cupped his face.  
“Do you know why I haven’t done this before? It’s because I haven’t trusted anyone enough to know that they won’t toss me aside when they’re done with me. I love you Bucky and I know you won’t hurt me.” You got off the couch and extended your hand.  
“I love you too,” he said taking your hand. You started heading into the bedroom.  
“Let me know if it hurts and I’ll stop.”  
“I will...”  
...

Scott Lang/ Ant-Man

You had just gotten into bed with Scott and turned on your side to go to sleep. He started kissing along your shoulder and up your neck.  
“Scott!” you giggled.  
“Come on, Y/N. Lillian’s and her dad’s and Maggie’s got Cassie. We’ve got the whole place to ourselves,” he smirked. You smiled, rolled on your back and he got on top of you. You started kissing passionately but when his hands started sliding up your shirt, you stopped him.  
“Scott wait...” He stopped what he was doing and looked at you. “I have a confession to make.”  
“What is it?” You took a deep breath in.  
“I haven’t been with anyone since Lillian was a baby.”  
“How old is she now?”  
“Same age as Cassie,” you muttered.  
“It’s been that long?!” You blushed at his words and nodded.  
“Well, I had to wait a while after having Lillian and then David lost interest with me. Then I found out it was because he was banging his nineteen-year-old receptionist.” Scott crashed his mouth down on yours.  
“Don’t worry, baby. I’m going to help you catch up on everything you’ve missed out on...”  
...

Loki Laufeyson

Loki had taken you to Asgard for the first time. You were in a state of total awe as Loki showed you around. He had even arranged for you to wear one of those elaborate gowns. At night, there was a huge banquet and a ball and Loki introduced you to his parents and his brother. When all the excitement started to die down, Loki took you to his chambers.  
“You’re so lucky to have grown up here,” you smiled.  
“It is magnificent, but not as magnificent as you,” he said, taking your chin between his fingers.  
“You silver-tongued devil,” you purred, placing your hands on his chest.  
“I don’t know about silver milady, but you will find that I am tongued,” he smirked, before kissing you deeply. After a while, you broke for air and he held the clasp that held your dress up.  
“May I?” You nodded and he undid it, making your gown pool at your feet. Loki stood back to admire you.  
“You my dear were made by the finest artisans the world has ever seen.” He walked over to you and kissed you again as you slowly made your way to the bed.  
...

Wanda Maximoff/ Scarlet Witch

You and Wanda had just come home from an amazing date. As she hung up her jacket, you admired her pretty face.  
“What is it?”  
“Nothing. Just thinking how beautiful you are.” She smiled and draped her arms over your shoulders.  
“You’re so good to me.” You smiled and kissed her tenderly. Soon the sweet kiss turned into a passionate one and you started heading into the bedroom. You fell on the bed on top of her and started to slide your hands up her skirt.  
“Y/N, wait a minute!” You stopped and looked at her.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“I... I’ve never... done this before,” she blushed. You got off her and sat next to her.  
“It’s okay, sweetie. We can stop if you want.”  
“No, I... I want this. I’m just... kind of nervous.” You gently cupped her face.  
“Don’t worry Wanda. I’ll be as gentle as possible.” You kissed her again and you slowly started to undress each other.  
...

Bruce Banner/ Hulk

Bruce had been working on something secretive lately. One night, he had a breakthrough and he rushed straight to your room. You had just gotten into bed when Bruce walked in. He kicked off his shoes and crawled over you, placing a passionate kiss on your lips. You kissed back with just as much force, tangling your fingers in his hair. Eventually, you had to break for air.  
“Bruce... what’s gotten into you? Not that I’m complaining, but this is so unlike you,” you panted. You had been talking about getting intimate for a while but he was always scared that he would Hulk out.  
“I’ve been working on a formula to help me last long enough to be with you. I think I’ve made a breakthrough... i-if you’ll let me test it.” The sudden burst of confidence he had faded, leaving nervousness in its place.  
“I’d love to help you test it,” you smiled.


	24. The Morning After

Clint Barton/ Hawkeye

You woke up curled around Clint, with your legs tangled. You kissed up his chest to his lips and smiled when he kissed back.  
“Good morning to you too,” he croaked. “How’d you sleep?” You shifted your legs and found they were satisfyingly heavy.  
“Very well, thanks to you. I can’t remember the last time I was with a man that could curl my toes instead of my hair,” you sighed, nuzzling his chest with your nose. Clint gave you a cocky smirk. Suddenly, your stomach growled and you both laughed. Clint started getting out of bed.  
“I’ll go make us some breakfast and bring it to you since you probably be walking this morning,” he smirked.  
“Hm, great sex and breakfast in bed? Looks like I picked a winner this time.”  
...

Tony Stark/ Iron Man

In the early hours of the morning, you reached out for Tony, only to find his spot cold. Opening your eyes, you looked around to see him sitting on the edge of the bed. You crawled over to him and wrapped your arms around him, resting your chin on his shoulder. Judging by how cold his back was, he’d been sitting there for a while.  
“Hey, babydoll. What are you doing awake?”  
“It’s cold without you. What are you doing up here?”  
“Just thinking about things.” You kissed his shoulder.  
“Want to come back and keep me warm?” He smiled and turned to face you.  
“Yeah...” You both got under the cover and fell back asleep holding each other.  
...

Pietro Maximoff/ Quick Silver

You woke to kisses being pressed on your shoulder and down your back. Smiling, you turned to see Pietro smirking at you.  
“Good morning, Princezná.” You rolled on your back and he crawled on top of you.  
“Good morning to you too,” you said, wrapping your arms around his neck. “Last night was fun.”  
“Better than the motorbike show?”  
“Mm, I don’t know. I might have to take another ride to find out,” you teased. You were suddenly flipped so you were on top.  
“That can easily be arranged,” he smirked.  
...

Thor Odinson

You woke up sprawled out across Thor’s chest. You looked up to see him smiling at you.  
“Good morning, fair maiden. Did you sleep well?” You smiled, and kissed him.  
“Very well, my prince.” You let out a content sigh and snuggled into him. Thor kissed your hair and ran his fingers up and down your bare back. You both felt so comfortable that you spent another hour in bed.  
...

Sam Wilson/ Falcon

You woke to the smell of bacon and eggs cooking. You put on Sam’s shirt and boxers from the night before and went to the kitchen, your weak legs barely supporting you. Sam smirked when he saw you and placed his hands on your hips.  
“Looks like I didn’t do my job well enough last night,” he said cockily.  
“Let me tell you Wilson, it wasn’t easy getting here,” you smirked.  
“What do you say, we eat our breakfast and I take you back to our bedroom and finish the job?”  
“Sounds like a plan.”  
...

Natasha Romanoff/ Black Widow

You woke to Natasha stirring next to you.  
“Hey, you,” she rasped.  
“Hey,” you replied and kissed her. “Last night was a fun use of our flexibility.”  
“Yeah, it was.” You stayed there a moment before she started getting up.  
“Where are you going? Get back here and keep me warm,” you whined, wrapping your arms around her. She smirked at you.  
“I was only going to take a shower. You quickly got up and headed into the bathroom.  
...

Bucky Barnes/ The Winter Soldier

You woke to the feeling of your hair being stroked. Smiling, you opened your eyes to see Bucky looking adoringly at you.  
“Morning beautiful. How do you feel?” You stretched a little.  
“Kind of sore, but amazing,” you smiled. Bucky gave you a grin that almost seemed proud.  
“What’s with that smirk Barnes?” you grinned.  
“Just thinking how beautiful you are.” You kissed him sweetly.  
“I love you, Bucky.” He pulled you close to him and kissed your forehead.  
“What was that for?”  
“For trusting me enough to make love to you for the first time.” You were a little shocked.  
“Last night, I could feel some of the old Bucky coming back. It made me like a man again, not the monster they made me. I love you so much.” You kissed him again.  
“I’m glad to hear it.”  
...

Scott Lang/ Ant-Man

You woke up and stretched, turning over to see Scott grinning at you.  
“Wipe that look off your face, Lang,” you croaked, smirking at him.  
“You wipe it off,” he said cheekily. You rolled your eyes and kissed him.  
“So, like the first time all over again?” he grinned. You playfully slapped his chest.  
“I do have to admit, it was nice to feel that intimate with someone again,” you smiled. Scott smiled back at you, before glancing at the clock.  
“Aw hell, is that the time?! I was meant to be picking Cassie up!” Scott jumped out of bed and quickly showered and got dressed.  
“Later babe!” he called, and he was out the door. You smiled and shook your head.  
...

Loki Laufeyson

You were woken by kisses being peppered all over your face. Smiling, you opened your eyes to see Loki.  
“Here I thought last night was a wonderful dream.”  
“I can assure you, it was no dream. Now, let us get dressed. We must be getting back.”  
“Do we have to?” Loki smiled and kissed your nose.  
“I’m afraid we do my love. But I promise you that we shall return.”  
...

Wanda Maximoff/ Scarlet Witch

You woke with Wanda’s head on your chest and your arms wrapped around her. You kissed the top of her head and she started to stir.  
“Morning, beautiful,” you smiled.  
“Morning.”  
“How do you feel?” She smiled at you and snuggled into you.  
“Very happy,” she sighed.  
“You okay after last night?”  
“Of course. Last night was amazing.” You smiled at her.  
“I love you Wanda.”  
“I love you too.”  
...

Bruce Banner/ Hulk

You woke up feeling warm and content in Bruce’s arms. You kissed along his jaw and to his lips, smiling when you felt him kiss back.  
“Good morning.”  
“Mornin’,” you croaked. Bruce gazed lovingly at you.  
“What is it?”  
“I’m happy. I’m glad that I was able to last long enough to be intimate with you.” You tenderly kissed his lips.  
“I love you Bruce.”  
“I love you too, Y/N. So much.”


	25. You Feel Insecure

Clint Barton/ Hawkeye

You were looking at your hips in the mirror. Earlier today, you had almost gotten stuck in a turnstile because of their width.  
“What are you doing babe?” Clint asked, walking in on you.  
“Clint, do you think my hips are too wide?” He walked over to you and placed his hands on them.  
“Of course not. Your hips are my favourite part of your body,” he smiled.  
...

Tony Stark/ Iron Man

For once, you and Tony had the day off together. You were sitting on the couch watching a movie and at one point; you looked down at your hands. Now that they weren’t covered in paint or clay, you could see how stained and scarred they were from the different mediums you used. You began to look at them carefully.  
“What are you doing, babydoll?” he smirked.  
“Do you think I have ugly hands?” you asked. Tony took your wrists and kissed your knuckles.  
“No way. These are the hands of an artist. They’re capable of creating great beauty. Just as beautiful as the person attached to them.”  
“Aw, thank you,” you smiled, kissing his lips.  
...

Pietro Maximoff/ Quick Silver

You were having a lazy day with Pietro watching TV. Your legs were draped across his lap and he ran his hands up and down your shin. For some reason, you began to feel insecure about them.  
“Pietro, do you think my legs are too long?”  
“What!? No way! You’re legs are gorgeous, Y/N. How can you even ask me that?”  
“I don’t know. I guess I was feeling a little insecure,” you said. You were suddenly pinned under him.  
“Let me show you how much I love your legs,” he smirked.  
...

Thor Odinson

You were at yourself in the mirror, running your hands over your upper arms. You had tried on a jacket earlier in the day and it was too tight on your arms. You did a bit of fencing to keep up your swordsmanship skills so you had built up quite a bit of muscle. Thor walked in to see you.  
“What is wrong my love?”  
“Thor, do you think my arms are too muscular?”  
“Of course not! Your arms are magnificent. You have the build that rivals a Valkyrie,” he boomed. You smiled at his words.  
...

Sam Wilson/ Falcon

You were walking past a mirror when your nose suddenly caught your attention. It had been broken in the past and although it had been set correctly, you still had your doubts. You started poking at it and running your fingers down it when Sam caught you.  
“What are you doing, Y/N?”  
“Sam, is my nose crooked?” He walked over to you, cupped your face and kissed your nose.  
“Nope,” he smiled.  
...

Natasha Romanoff/ Black Widow

You were trying on a pair of jeans, when you noticed how difficult they were to pull up. You did them up and looked at your butt in the mirror. You saw Nat in the reflection.  
“What are you doing?” she asked, making you sigh.  
“Nat, do think my butt is too big?” She walked over you and placed her hands on your butt, giving it a squeeze  
“Your butt is perfect.”  
...

Bucky Barnes/ The Winter Soldier

You were getting ready for a date with Bucky. You were putting on your earrings when you thought your ears looked too big. Maybe it was just your earrings but really got to you.  
“Are you ready yet, doll?” Bucky asked, walking in. You sighed and took off your earrings.  
“Bucky, do you think my ears are too big?” Bucky walked over to you and kissed your ear.  
“No. You have cute little ears,” he smiled.  
...

Scott Lang/ Ant-Man

Today you decided to wear a V-neck. As you looked in the mirror, you thought your cleavage looked a little lower than the last time you wore this top. You put your hands of your breasts trying to push them up. Scott walked in and was quite amused by this sight.  
“Can I help with whatever it is you’re doing?” he grinned. You blushed at being caught out.  
“Scott, do you think my boobs are too saggy?” you asked.  
“I think your boobs are fine. They might be a little saggy but you’ve had a kid so that’s okay.” You smiled and kissed him.  
“Thanks babe.”  
“Besides, you’re still a total MILF,” he grinned.  
“Scott!” you scolded, smacking his arm.  
...

T’Challa/ Black Panther

One thing you noticed about Wakandan women is how tall they were. You bought a pair of really high heels and were attempting to walk in them when T’Challa entered the room and you stumbled into his arms.  
“Y/N? How can you even walk in those?”  
“I... I can’t,” you admitted blushing.  
“Then why did you buy them?”  
“Because I was feeling too short.” T’Challa helped you out of your shoes and hugged you, tucking your head under his chin.  
“You’re just the right height.”  
...

Steve Rogers/ Captain America

You were looking at your face in the mirror. You thought that your forehead looked kind of big so you tried covering it with your hair.  
“Y/N? Are you alright? You’ve been there a long time,” you heard Steve’s voice say from the other side of the door. Sighing, you went out to face him.  
“Steve, do you think my forehead is too big?” Steve cupped your face and kissed your forehead.  
“I think it’s just as beautiful as the rest of you.”  
...

Loki Laufeyson

You tried on a top that you hadn’t worn in a few years. You noticed that it was a bit snug compared to the last time you wore it. You started poking at your stomach.  
“Is there something wrong, darling?” You turned to face Loki  
“Do you think I’m fat?” He walked over to you and held your waist.  
“I think you’re beautiful. All the curves on your body make you a masterpiece,” he smiled.  
...

Wanda Maximoff/ Scarlet Witch

You were looking at your stretch-marks in the mirror. You had lost a lot of weight but they were still there as a taunting reminder.  
“Y/N? You okay?” Wanda asked, entering the room.  
“I’m fine. I was just looking at my stretch-marks and I... I don’t feel pretty,” you sighed. Wanda walked up to you and wrapped her arms around your waist, putting her chin on your shoulder.  
“You’re beautiful; stretch-marks and all,” she smiled.  
...

Bruce Banner/ Hulk

You were helping Bruce out in the lab. You were getting increasingly frustrated because you couldn’t solve this one equation. Sighing you turned to Bruce.  
“Bruce, do you think I’m stupid?”  
“Of course not. You’re one of the most intelligent people I know. Why do you ask?”  
“I’m having trouble solving this one equation,” you admitted, feeling embarrassed. Bruce walked over and looked at the equation and frowned.  
“This isn’t done correctly. No wonder you’re having trouble.” You smiled at him.  
“Thanks Bruce.”  
...

Peter Parker/ Spider-Man

Today was a really hot day, but you wearing sweat pants and a hoodie. Peter came by to pick up for a date.  
“Y/N! Aren’t you hot in those clothes?”  
“No, I feel fine,” you smiled but Peter could see the sweat on your forehead.  
“No, you’re not. Come on Y/N, you’ll get heatstroke wearing those clothes.”  
“I can’t change,” you blushed.  
“Why not?”  
“Because I have hairy legs,” you muttered. The truth was, it wasn’t that bad but the girls teased you mercilessly for it.  
“So? It’s a normal thing.”  
“No, it’s not. Girls aren’t meant to have hair on their legs.” Peter kissed you sweetly.  
“If you’re that worried about it, we don’t have to go out; we can just hang out here. Please Y/N, don’t let something like this bother you.” It took him a while, but eventually Peter talked you into wearing something more appropriate for the hot weather.


	26. Your Best Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I just have one thing to say and that is, please no bashing any of the female characters. I know we all have our favourites and least favourites but I won’t tolerate any hate.

Clint Barton/ Hawkeye

Male: Sam Wilson

At first, he was a pain in the butt. When he found out how you and Clint met, he was cracking Runaway Bride jokes too. Eventually he grew on you and you started actually started having fun when the two of hung out together. He was actually a good guy underneath all that sarcasm.

Female: Natasha Romanoff

When you first met Natasha, you felt a little intimidated by her. You knew that they had a history together but once you got to know her, you found they were more like brother and sister. The more you hung out with her, the more she became like a sister to you.  
...

Tony Stark/ Iron Man

Male: Steve Rogers

You were both artists so when you first met, and found this out, you instantly bonded. You were often sharing ideas and showing your artwork to each other, plus he was really easy to talk to. Tony would be lying if he said he wasn’t a little jealous of your friendship with Steve.

Female: Pepper Potts

You knew that Pepper and Tony had dated in the past but they were still on fairly good terms. She was a really good person to come to whenever you weren’t sure how to deal with Tony. Pepper even had to knock sense to him a couple of times.  
...

Pietro Maximoff/ Quick Silver

Male: Tony Stark

It was no surprise that Tony flirted with you when you first met him but Pietro made sure that he knew you belonged to him. Once you got past the flirty side of Tony, you found out he was actually a pretty cool guy. You could spend hours talking to him about mechanics and fast cars.

Female: Wanda Maximoff

Things were awkward between you and Wanda at first. She felt like you were stealing her brother away from her but the more time you spent with her, the more she became like a sister to you.

Thor Odinson

Male: Loki Laufeyson

You actually got on quite well with Thor’s brother. Sometimes it was nice to have a deep conversation with sometimes. Don’t get me wrong, Thor wasn’t stupid, but he could be a little ignorant with some things.

Female: Darcy Lewis

You met Darcy through Jane. She was your college roommate and she introduced you to the people that she worked with. Darcy thought you were kind of geeky but the cool kind of geeky. You actually managed to convince her to go LARPing with you one day.  
...

Sam Wilson/ Falcon

Male: James Rhodes

When you first met Rhodey, you became fast friends. He was a good guy and he really stood up for you when someone was hassling you.

Female: Betty Ross

You were attending a veteran’s dinner with Sam when you first met Betty. She was only there because her father had made her come. You got talking with her and soon became friends.  
...

Natasha Romanoff/ Black Widow

Male: Clint Barton

Clint was Nat’s best friend so she was actually quite excited for him to meet you. You got along well with him and sometimes he even gave you advice for when Nat was being closed up.

Female: Maria Hill

Besides Nat, Maria really helped you adjust to working at S.H.I.L.D. She showed you how things worked and soon you started hanging out together.  
...

Bucky Barnes/ The Winter Soldier

Male: Matt Murdock

Matt was your friend in high school but you lost touch with him when he went to law school. However, you had met up with him recently and got reacquainted with him.

Female: Sharon Carter

You met Sharon through Steve. She was really cool and she even taught you self defence. Sure you were a bartender and were used to brawls but that didn’t always mean you were safe. Sharon also thought you and Bucky were a cute couple.  
...

Scott Lang/ Ant-Man

Male: Luis

Although you didn’t always agree with what he did, you thought he was a good guy. You found his stories hilarious and he got along great with your daughter.

Female: Maggie Lang

Scott was a little worried about you meeting his ex for the first time, but you actually got along great with Maggie. Whenever the girls were playing together, you usually had a coffee with her.  
...

T’Challa/ Black Panther

Male: Thor Odinson

You met Thor a while ago. You weren’t exactly sure how it happened but you ended up clicking together and a friendship was forged.

Female: Ororo Munroe

You first met Ororo at an important function. She was really easy to talk to and you caught up with her often when you went back to America. She also helped T’Challa catch up on what you were up to when she went back to Wakanda.  
...

Steve Rogers/ Captain America

Male: Bucky Barnes

Bucky was Steve’s best friend so naturally he wanted you to meet him. You got on well with Bucky and loved hearing about Steve’s antics when they were younger.

Female: Sue Storm

Sue was a long time friend of yours. When you first introduced her to your boyfriend, she was shocked at the striking resemblance he had to her younger brother.  
...

Loki Laufeyson

Male: Stephen Strange

You were quite an eccentric person, so, you kept eccentric company. Stephen was wary of Loki but as long as he didn’t try anything, he’d approve of your relationship.

Female: Frigga

It may sound like you were trying too hard, but you absolutely adored Frigga and she loved you like a daughter. She was impressed at the work you had done with her son and she had given you her blessing.  
...

Wanda Maximoff/ Scarlet Witch

Male: Pietro Maximoff

Wanda was a little shy about introducing you to her brother. When you met, Pietro was just thrilled that Wanda had found someone else that cared about her. As much as he loved Wanda, he always wanted her to find someone that she could love for herself. He soon became like a brother to you.

Female: Jean Grey

You knew Jean when you were little but then she moved away. She recently got in touch with you and you caught up. Soon you had become really good friends.  
...

Bruce Banner/ Hulk

Male: Rick Jones

When you first met Rick, you found him to be obnoxious but as time went by, he eventually grew on you. He was funny, sweet and only sometimes annoying. If you were having a bad day, he knew just the thing to cheer you up.

Female: Jennifer Walters

When you first met Bruce’s cousin, it was an instant connection. She was really nice and she was great to talk to if you had a problem.  
...

Peter Parker/ Spider-Man

Male: Harry Osborn

Harry was Peter’s best friend, so you got to know him well. He was really a sweet guy that just needed a few friends in his life.

Female: Mary-Jane Watson

When you first came to this school, M.J. showed you around. She was really nice to you and probably the first friend you had made (besides Peter).


	27. Sitcoms You Watch Together

Clint Barton/ Hawkeye

How I Met Your Mother

Being the romantic person you were, you loved watching Ted’s quest for love. Clint also felt like you were the Lily to his Marshall.  
...

Tony Stark/ Iron Man

Hot in Cleveland

The thing you liked most about this show was the relationship between the four women. Both you and Tony’s favourite character was Betty White.  
...

Pietro Maximoff/ Quick Silver

Will and Grace

You like the relationship between the two main characters, and Pietro liked the relationship between Jack and Karen.  
...

Thor Odinson

2 Broke Girls

Although Thor didn’t quite get the plot, he liked the show because you liked it. It also confused the hell of him that Darcy was on the TV. You had to keep reminding him that, no, it was not Darcy.  
...

Sam Wilson/ Falcon

Fresh Prince of Bel-Air

This was one of your all time favorite TV shows. Your favourite character the butler Geoffrey because of his dry sense of humour. Sam liked how family orientated the show was.  
...

Natasha Romanoff/ Black Widow

That 70’s Show

You both liked this show. You had a slight crush on Donna but she didn’t even come close to being as cool as Nat.  
...

Bucky Barnes/ The Winter Soldier

Cheers

Being a bartender, it only made sense to watch a show about a bar. Bucky would often ask you questions about the show and if there was any connections between it and your job.  
...

Scott Lang/ Ant-Man

Friends

You both really liked this show. When Phoebe’s Mike came on the show, you teased Scott relentlessly about how the two of them looked like each other.  
...

T’Challa/ Black Panther

Seinfeld

Whenever T’Challa could get away from his kingly duties, he liked to sit down and Seinfeld. It somehow calmed his busy mind.  
...

Steve Rogers/ Captain America

M*A*S*H

It was a good way for Steve to learn about the Korean war. The humour kept it just light enough for him not to have flashbacks. If things got too dark for him, you’d hold him tight until he calmed down.  
...

Loki Laufeyson

Mork and Mindy

You loved this show. You loved Robin Williams’ character and he never failed to make you laugh. Loki was a little confused but he found it humorous.  
...

Wanda Maximoff/ Scarlet Witch

Full House

You both found the show to be really sweet. There was also something familiar about the youngest Tanner girl that Wanda couldn’t quite place.  
...

Bruce Banner/ Hulk

Scrubs

You both liked the medical aspects of this show. You also thought that the relationship between Carla and Turk was really cute.  
...

Peter Parker/ Spider-Man

Big Bang Theory

You both liked all the since jokes in the show. You also liked the special guest stars that sometimes appeared.

A/N: I think I’ve been naughty and broken the Fourth Wall a few times XD


	28. Your Job

Clint Barton/ Hawkeye

Veterinarian

You loved animals ever since you were a little girl so you studied hard and became a vet. Clint loved your passion for animals.  
...

Tony Stark/ Iron Man

Tattoo artist and artist

Sometimes it could be months before you could sell your artwork so you needed a job to support yourself. You found a job at a small tattoo parlour and you were actually one of the most popular artists there.  
...

Pietro Maximoff/ Quick Silver

Mechanic

You liked all things fast so becoming a mechanic only made sense. You got to tinker with cars, motorbikes and basically anything with an engine.  
...

Thor Odinson

Assistant at a fantasy store

The shop you worked at stored everything from costumes to props. You got an employee discount and you often used it.  
...

Sam Wilson/ Falcon

Dance instructor

You mostly taught fast paced dances to keep yourself fit but sometimes you’d teach something a slower pace. Sam liked to participate and often you’d get all worked up together ;)  
...

Natasha Romanoff/ Black Widow

S.H.I.E.L.D. agent

It was a tough job, but someone had to do it. Besides, if things got too tough, you had Natasha to count on.  
...

Bucky Barnes/ The Winter Soldier

Bartender

Honestly, it wasn’t a bad way to make a living. It was fun listening to the drunk people spill their guts (less fun when you had to clean it up though). Sometimes it made Bucky worry about you when you told him about the bar fights that happened.  
...

Scott Lang/ Ant-Man

Toy shop owner

You owned a little toy shop. You liked to support local artists so most of the toys you kept in stock were made by hand. Every holiday, you’d arrange for the kids to do some kind of holiday craft activity (e.g. if it was Thanksgiving, you’d make paper hand turkeys).  
...

T’Challa/ Black Panther

National Geographic photographer

You loved to live the life of adventure so it made sense to have this job. You got sent all over world, seeing exotic places and meeting interesting people.  
...

Steve Rogers/ Captain America

Forensic investigator

Whenever there was a murder, you were one of the first on the scene. Ever since you introduced Steve to the crime shows, he was worried about your safety. You had to tell him that all that excitement didn’t happen as often as it did on TV.  
...

Loki Laufeyson

Librarian

You turned your love of stories and books into a living. They even gave you a special time in the morning to read to the small children that came with their parents.  
...

Wanda Maximoff/ Scarlet Witch

Shop assistant

The shop you worked at may not have been high end but it was comfortable and it was a decent way to make a living.  
...

Bruce Banner/ Hulk

Scientist

It may sound nerdy, but this is something that you’ve wanted to do since you were a teenager. Not only did you get to do it, but you got to work alongside (and date) one of the world’s leading scientists.  
...

Peter Parker/ Spider-Man

High school student/ burger-flipper

You were a full time student at high school but to earn a bit of extra pocket money, you worked at a fast-food joint.


	29. Their Favourite Place To Kiss You

Clint Barton/ Hawkeye

The spot behind your ear

Clint knew all your sensitive spots and loved to drive you crazy. He’d deliberately kiss you there when you were out in public and smirk at your blushing face. You’d get your revenge later when you were in private ;)  
...

Tony Stark/ Iron Man

Your chest

It may sound perverted but the main reason Tony liked to kiss your chest is because it was over your heart. It was kind of his way of telling you how much he loved you.  
...

Pietro Maximoff/ Quick Silver

The small of your back

Whenever the two of you were lying in bed together, Pietro would kiss his way down to the small of your back. It was his way of claiming you as his own.  
...

Thor Odinson

Your knuckles

Being the gentleman he was, Thor liked to kiss your hand. It made you feel like a princess.  
...

Sam Wilson/ Falcon

The corner of your mouth

Being the tease he was, Sam would kiss the corner of your lips, leaving you wanting more. You usually pulled him in for a proper kiss.  
...

Natasha Romanoff/ Black Widow

Your shoulder

Nat wasn’t really one for showing her affections but when she kissed your shoulder, it was her simple way of telling you she loved you.  
...

Bucky Barnes/ The Winter Soldier

Your temple

Bucky loved to kiss your temple. It was his way of telling you how much you meant to him.  
...

Scott Lang/ Ant-Man

Your cheek

It was a simple thing but it made you feel loved. With Scott, you felt like a teenager in love all over again.  
...

T’Challa/ Black Panther

The top of your head

You were quite a bit shorter T’Challa so he liked to kiss the top of your head.  
...

Steve Rogers/ Captain America

Your forehead

You meant everything to Steve, and he was also a gentleman, so he usually kissed your forehead.  
...

Loki Laufeyson

Your stomach

Whenever he could, Loki liked to kiss your stomach. It was his secret way of saying that one day, he wanted you to bear his children.  
...

Wanda Maximoff/ Scarlet Witch

Your neck

It was bold of her, but Wanda loved kissing your neck. She loved the blush that formed on your face when she did it.  
...

Bruce Banner/ Hulk

Your nose

Bruce thought you had an adorable nose and for some reason, it really calmed him to kiss it.  
...

Peter Parker/ Spider-Man

Your lips

Peter was a classic guy and felt so lucky to have a girlfriend like you. He loved to kiss your lips whenever he could.


	30. You Make Him 'Happy'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’m leaving the girls out of this one for obvious reasons. Also I’m putting up a warning for suggestions.

Clint Barton/ Hawkeye

You were listening to the radio when your favourite song came on so you got up to dance. You were so focused on your actions; you didn’t notice Clint come in the door. He watched mesmerised as you danced around, running your hands over your body. You turned around and saw him, squealing slightly as his sudden appearance startled you.  
“Having fun there?” he smirked. You glanced downwards and saw the bulge that had formed in the front of his pants.  
“Cleary not as much fun as you were watching me,” you remarked. Clint walked over to you and placed his hands on your hips.  
“Wanna have a little more fun?”  
...

Tony Stark/ Iron Man

Tony loved to watch you paint. He carefully studied the look of determination on your face. When you had finished, Tony watched the way you cleaned your brush and the way your hand moved over it. All sorts of naughty things would enter his mind and more often than not, Tony would take you home and straight to the bedroom.  
...

Pietro Maximoff/ Quick Silver

You had started taking up pole dancing a new form of exercise. You had even set up a pole inside your apartment to practice with. When you told Pietro about this, he was a little worried, but you assured him that pole dancing was not the same thing as stripping. One night, you decided to show him the stuff you had been doing in class. You barely got halfway through your routine before you were suddenly on the bed with a very horny Pietro on top of you. Needless to say, he certainly approved of your pole dancing.  
...

Thor Odinson

You were sitting on the couch watching a movie. You started to get a little bored so you started combing your fingers through his golden mane. Thor groaned and leant into your touch. After a while, you got up to get a hair brush and ran it through his hair. A deep rumble erupted from Thor’s chest and he couldn’t think straight. At one point, you looked down and saw the bulge that had formed in his pants. Smirking, you straddled his lap and pressed your lips to his ear.  
“Is that a knife in your armour? Or are you just happy to see me?” you smirked.  
...

Sam Wilson/ Falcon

You were doing a bit of yoga with Sam to help with flexibility. As you moved, Sam found it more and more difficult to concentrate. He watched with great intent as you bent and stretched. His mind started wandering and he lost his balance.  
“Sam, are you okay?” you asked, turning around to see Sam sprawled out on his back.  
“Yeah, I’m fine,” he mumbled, covering his growing problem. You smirked and hovered over him.  
“Shall we put this new found flexibility to better use?” Sam suddenly pulled you on top of him.  
“I thought you’d never ask.”  
...

Bucky Barnes/ The Winter Soldier

Bucky was sitting on your couch watching TV as you tinkered. When you finished, you walked over to join him. As you were walking, you tripped and half landed on top of him, your breasts in his face.  
“S-sorry, Bucky,” you blushed.  
“It’s fine but you please move?” he asked, his voice muffled. You were in a slightly awkward position so it took a lot of movements before you could move. When you finally got out of your awkward position, Bucky got off the couch, his face blushing red.  
“Bucky? Where are you going?”  
“Taking a cold shower,” he replied, covering over his crotch.  
...

Scott Lang/ Ant-Man

One day, Scott thought it would be really funny to prank you. He had set up a bucket full of cold water over the top a door and when you opened it, it fell on top of your head, completely drenching you.  
“Scott!” you yelled. Scott burst out laughing but quickly stopped when he saw you. You were wearing a white t-shirt and no bra so he could see right through. You noticed him ogling and the tent that had started to form in his pants. Blushing, you covered your chest and stomped in your room.  
“Hey Y/N, can we go to Mardi Gras this year?” he grinned. You let a frustrated yell, knowing his was referring to your picture that was in the paper.  
...

T’Challa/ Black Panther

(No inspiration here, sorry >.


	31. You Break Up (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Be prepared for feels and mild swearing. Also, I’m splitting up these chapters.

Clint Barton/ Hawkeye

Clint had recently been on a string of rough missions and it seemed to be getting to him. With every passing mission, he became increasingly distant. He’d be hitting bars, coming home late and then sleep on the couch. Clint hardly even spoke to you anymore. You couldn’t take the growing space between the two of you so one night while Clint was out, you packed up your things. Just before you could leave, Clint stumbled in the door. He was laughing stupidly but stopped when he saw the bag in your hand.  
“Babe? Wha... wha’s ya doin’?” he slurred. You couldn’t even look at him right now.  
“Clint, I’m leaving you.” This seemed to sober him up a little bit.  
“Wha-what? Wh-why? Was it something I did?”  
“Yes it is. You’ve hardly been the same man the last few weeks. I have no reason to stay.” By now, tears were streaming down your face.  
“But I love you Y/N...”  
“You love me? Where is your proof Clint? All you’ve done is ignore me! How can I know that you’re not seeing someone else behind my back?” Clint walked up to you and crashed his lips down on yours. You could taste the alcohol on his breath.  
“You’re the only one for me, Y/N. I love you. Please don’t leave me. I love you,” he sobbed. Clint kissed you again and you found yourself kissing back. Maybe you could allow yourself one last moment of weakness. Slowly, you made your way to the bedroom. The next morning, Clint woke alone and heartbroken.  
“I really thought she’d stay...”  
...

Tony Stark/ Iron Man

Ever since you had been living with Tony, you had been attempting to fix some of his bad habits. Late one night, you woke up to find yourself alone. Sighing, you got out of bed and walked to the lab. You had honestly thought you had fixed this habit. For a while, you had been rewarding Tony with sex but then he started to come to bed at a decent hour on his own. The moment you walked into the lab, you were hit with a loud wave of rock music. You walked over to the radio and shut it off.  
“Tony, it’s three am, you should come to bed.” Tony got mad and slammed his fists down on the table.  
“You think you can just manipulate me?! Like you have been this whole time?!” His sudden change of mood frightened you.  
“Manipulating you? What are you talking about?”  
“Please! Don’t act innocent with me!” he snarled. “You’ve been controlling me since the moment we met!” You suddenly spotted the half finished bottle of Jack Daniels on the counter.  
“Tony, have you been drinking?”  
“You’re damn right I’ve been drinking! You can’t control me anymore, you bitch!” Tears were starting to prick your eyes.  
“Tony, you’re scaring me...” you whimpered.  
“Good! Maybe now you’ll learn your place!” he growled. Tony started advancing towards you and you fled. Fortunately he was too drunk to catch you. You locked yourself in the bedroom and called Pepper. After a while, you heard Tony pounding on the door and bellowing at you. You quickly managed to pack your things and only came out the door when you couldn’t hear him yelling any more. When Tony sobered up, when was going to regret every word he said to you.  
...

Pietro Maximoff/ Quick Silver

You and Pietro had been fighting a lot lately. Usually, you could work things out but tonight was different. He had been out late partying and you were getting worried. This wasn’t like him. Finally, Pietro walked through the door.  
“Where the hell have you been?! I’ve been worried sick!”  
“Out,” he grunted.  
“That much I do know! Who were you with? Where did you go?”  
“It’s none of your business!”  
“When my boyfriend comes home at two in the morning, it is my business! How do I know you weren’t out sleeping with other girls?!”  
“Maybe I should have,” he mumbled.  
“Excuse you?!”  
“I said maybe I should have! Then I wouldn’t have to put up with your nagging!”  
“I think I’m nagging!?”  
“Yes! I do!”  
“I care about you Pietro! Maybe you’re too blind to see that! Maybe you’re too fast to see what you have in front of you!” Pietro lost his temper and raised his hand to strike you but caught himself at the last moment. He could see the fear running across your face.  
“Princezná, I’m sorry!”  
“Get out.”  
“Wha-what?”  
“I said get out! Pack your shit and leave! I never want to see your face again!” you shrieked. Tears wear streaming down your cheeks. Pietro stood there in shock. “Are you deaf?! I said go!” Within seconds, Pietro packed his stuff. He gave you one last look before walking out the door. That night, you cried yourself to sleep.  
...

Thor Odinson

You had just had a really bad LARP run. Your team had lost, your arms were hurting and all you really wanted to do was get home and cuddle with Thor, knowing that he would be back from Asgard today. When you walked through the door of your apartment your joy at seeing him was quickly crushed when you saw him... kissing Jane.  
“Th-Thor?” He abruptly pulled away.  
“Lady Y/N!”  
“I should probably go,” Jane said, heading out the door.  
“You better run!” You started chasing her but Thor grabbed your wrist.  
“Lady Y/N please listen to me.”  
“Why should I?! Is this what you’ve been doing when you tell me you’ve been in Asgard!? Sneaking around behind my back?”  
“It wasn’t what it looked like.”  
“Really? Because it looked like you were kissing her!”  
“It wasn’t like that.”  
“Yeah sure,” you scoffed. Thor grabbed your other wrist and slammed you against the wall.  
“LISTEN TO ME!” he roared.  
“Thor, you’re hurting me...” you whimpered, tears stinging your eyes. Thor immediately let go.  
“My love, I am sorry!”  
“Don’t call me that!” you seethed. “You know what Thor, you can just leave!” Thor looked at you sadly.  
“Very well, Lady Y/N, I shall comply with your wishes.” You couldn’t even look at him but your heard him open and close the door as he left. Only after he was gone did you allow yourself to cry.  
...

Sam Wilson/ Falcon

Recently, Sam had been struggling with PTSD. You knew he suffered from it from his war days but his last mission had severely triggered it. You had been making him go see a shrink and seemed to be helping at first, but then he stopped going. Sam barely even spoke to you. His nightmares seemed to be getting worse and worse. Every time you calmed him, he seemed to have this incredibly guilty look on his face. He was hurting, and it upset you that you couldn’t help him. Sam knew this and it just added to his guilt. He couldn’t watch you ache over him anymore.   
*  
One afternoon, you came home from work, brining home some take out.  
“Babe? I’m home and I’ve brought dinner!” you called. No answer. “Sam?” You put the stuff on the table. You went looking for him and called out his name. Returning to the kitchen, you spotted a note taped to the fridge that you hadn’t seen when you first walked in. You took it off and read it.

Y/N,

I know I shouldn’t be leaving you like this but I can’t keep watching you suffer because of me. I don’t want you to have to fight me demons too. I’m sorry, you deserve better than me.

Goodbye,

Sam

You read and reread the letter. You couldn’t believe it. You tried ringing his phone but it rang right through. You tried a few times, becoming increasingly desperate, unable to believe this was happening. You gave up after a while and called Rhodey.  
“Hello?”  
“Rhodey! Please tell you’ve seen Sam.”  
“No, I haven’t. Why? What’s happened?”  
“Sam broke up with me! He left me a note saying his PTSD was getting to him and he’s- he’s just gone!” you sobbed, finally realising what was happening.  
“Hold on Y/N, I’ll be right there.”  
...

Natasha Romanoff/ Black Widow

S.H.I.E.L.D. was sending Natasha on a dangerous solo mission. The closer it came time for her to leave, the more she started thinking of your relationship. Nat would be facing some dangerous adversaries and she knew what they would do to you if they ever found out. Sure you were strong and could hold your own in a fight, but these people were sneaky. For your own safety, she’d have to end it.  
*  
A few hours before Nat had to leave for her mission, she sat you down.  
“Y/N... I want to break up,” she said calmly. You were totally blindsided by this.  
“Wha- what? Why? Did I do something wrong?”  
“No, Y/N. It’s because... I don’t love you anymore.” Those five words hurt more than anything you ever encountered before and you just went numb.  
“I’m sorry Y/N,” she said, standing up. “Goodbye.” Natasha gave you one final kiss before she left. She was hurting too; she really did love you, and that’s why she was doing this. To protect you. For a while, you just sat there staring at the door, trying to make sense before finally breaking down. Not sure what else to do, you texted Clint and asked him to come over. When he arrived, you flung your arms around him sobbing.  
“I’m here Y/N. What happened?”  
“N-Nat b-b-broke up with me! She-she said she d-didn’t l-love me any... more,” you hiccoughed. Clint hugged you and rubbed your back.  
“I’m so sorry Y/N, but I’m sure she didn’t mean it.”  
“H-how do you know?”  
“Nat’s a very complex person. I’ve been her partner for years and I’m still trying to figure her out. Trust me when I say, I’ve never seen her happier than when she was with you.” You calmed slightly at his words. Clint stayed with you until you had fallen asleep.  
...

Bucky Barnes/ The Winter Soldier

One thing Bucky had noticed lately was the age gap between you. Sometimes, he just couldn’t understand what you were saying. As he watched you interact with your friends, he began to think that maybe you’d be better off with someone your own age so he packed up his things. Bucky walked out into the lounge room where you were sitting, his bag in his hand.  
“Bucky? Where are you going?”  
“Y/N, I’m leaving you.”  
“What? Wh-why?”  
“Because I’m too old for you. I don’t fit in, in this world.”  
“Bucky, you do. You do fit in. Please don’t leave me,” you said, tears streaming down your face.  
“You’re young, you’ll find someone else.”  
“I don’t want anyone else. I love you, Bucky.”  
“There’ll be other people.”  
“You’re the only one for me. You’re the only guy... that I’ve ever been with,” you sobbed. Bucky scoffed at this.  
“That’s me; a dirty old man taking a young woman’s virginity.”  
“It wasn’t like that!” Bucky gave you a tender kiss.  
“One day you’ll see I’m doing this for your own good.”  
“Bucky, please... don’t go,” you begged. Bucky walked out the door.  
“Bucky!” You waited for him to answer you but he never did. You completely broke down.


	32. You Break Up (Part 2)

Scott Lang/ Ant-Man

Your sister Liz was visiting for the weekend so Scott took the girls out so you could catch up. When they came back at five o’clock, Lillian was practically bouncing off the walls and babbling excitedly which was not normal behaviour for her.  
“Scott, did you let her have a coke?”  
“Yeah. I don’t see what the big deal is,” he shrugged. You let out a sigh and plastered on a smile.  
“Liz, can you please take the girls down to the vending machine and get me a bag of Skittles?” Liz knew that smile all too well and took the girls away.  
“Scott, how could you do that?!” you hissed.  
“What? Give Lillian a coke? She asked me for one and said you never let her have them.”  
“You don’t get it do you? When I tell her that I won’t let her have coke, it’s not because I’m being a mean mom, it’s because she can’t handle the caffeine in it.”  
“You should’ve told me.”  
“I did Scott! I told you this when you first took her out!”  
“I’m sorry, I forgot.”  
“You forgot?! This isn’t like forgetting to pick up milk at the store! This is my daughter’s life we’re talking about here! Surely you must understand!”  
“I do! I love Lillian as if she was my own!”  
“You have a funny way of showing it then! Blatantly disregarding her health!”  
“I said I was sorry!”  
“Sorry’s not good enough! You know what? Maybe I don’t even want you around her anymore.” Scott’s eyes widened at this.  
“What are you saying Y/N?”  
“I’m saying that... I want to break up.” Scott stood gaping at you, unable to believe the words coming out of your mouth. He then looked sad and turned to face the door.  
“Fine,” he muttered. Just before he left, you called out to him.  
“Please... don’t let this affect our girls’ friendship,” you begged.  
“Don’t worry Y/N. I’d never deliberately do anything to hurt them.” With that, he was gone.  
...

T’Challa/ Black Panther

Lately you had begun to think of the differences between you. Maybe you were just too different. The next time you saw him, you’d have to end it.  
*  
The next time he was in New York, T’Challa had taken you out to a fancy restaurant. He had the whole place cleared just so you could have it all to yourselves. As you dined, there was a heavy silence over the two of you. At the end of your meal, T’Challa took your hands.  
“Y/N, there’s something I want to discuss with you,” he said sadly.  
“What is it?”  
“I’m afraid that I can’t see you anymore.” You closed your eyes and swallowed the lump that had formed in your throat.  
“I know this is hard, but I must think of my people. You know how they feel about outsiders.” You opened your eyes and placed a hand on his cheek.  
“It’s okay T’Challa. This has been coming for a while. In fact if you hadn’t ended it, I would’ve.” T’Challa nodded and stood up, extending his hand to help you up. You took it and he pulled you into his arms.  
“I’m sorry Y/N. I still love you and I’ll always treasure the time we spent together.”  
“I love you too. I understand. Your people come first. You’re a good king.” You both stood there holding each other for a long time. Even though this break up was mutual, it didn’t make it hurt any less.  
...

Steve Rogers/ Captain America

Steve had been on a long mission. The days had stretched into weeks, which turned into months. You talked to him once a day, then once a week, then once a month. This long distance thing really wasn’t working.  
*  
The next time he called, you both talked until you ran out things to say. Just before Steve hung up, you stopped him.  
“Steve... lately I’ve been thinking about our relationship and believe me this is not something I want to do over the phone but...”  
“You want to break up,” he finished.  
“I... I still love you Steve, but I can’t keep living like this,” you sobbed.  
“It’s okay Y/N. I love you too and that’s why... I have to let you go.” His voice was thick with emotion.  
“You deserve someone that can take care of you and be there for you all the time.” You both said your final goodbyes, wishing each other well in life before hanging up the phone. All you could do now was cry until you were out of tears. Even after that, you continued to sob until exhaustion finally took over.  
...

Loki Laufeyson

Loki had been acting differently lately, ever since he came back from Asgard. He had been distancing himself from you and you had gotten sick of it so you decided to confront him.  
“Okay Loki, I want to know what exactly is going on with you. Why have you been acting this way?” An unreadable expression flashed across his face.  
“You don’t seem to get it, do you Y/N?”  
“Get what?”  
“I’ve grown tired of you.” These words hit you like a freight train.  
“Wh-what?”  
“I was only using you for my own amusement and now I’m bored of you,” he sneered. The thing about being the God of Lies is; he had you believing every word he was saying.  
“This whole time? I’ve just been some kind of toy?” There was a long pause while Loki thought of his answer.  
“Yes.” That one word shattered your heart.  
“Then you can just leave. So long Loki, I no longer want to be your plaything.” Loki stood up and was out the door. It was for the best. Now he only had to convince himself of that.  
...

Wanda Maximoff/ Scarlet Witch

Lately Wanda had been receiving a lot of negativity for her powers and it was deeply affecting her. One afternoon, you were watching her use her powers, loving the way her dainty hands moved. Wanda caught you staring at her out of the corner of her eye and she rounded on you.  
“What are you staring at!?” she growled.  
“Huh? What?” You were snapped out of your trance.  
“Staring at the freak, are you?”  
“No, baby I-“  
“Just admit it Y/N. You’re afraid of me!”  
“Afraid of you? Wanda, I could never be-“  
“You know what Y/N? You can just leave.”  
“W-Wanda...”  
“I said get out!” Things were now floating in the air. You didn’t want to leave her, but it was obvious she wasn’t in her right frame of mind.  
“Fine. If you want me to go, then I will. Just so you know, you call me at any time.” After that, you packed up your stuff and left behind a heartbroken Wanda. She called her brother in tears.  
...

Bruce Banner/ Hulk

Every time Bruce Hulked out, it sent him down a dark spiral. He didn’t want to drag you down with him, so he knew he had to end it.  
*  
One day, Bruce had called you down to the lab. You blissfully went down, totally unaware of Bruce’s true intensions.  
“Bruce? I’m here!” you called.  
“Y/N? Good. We need to talk.” You knew this wasn’t good. Those were the exact words you said before you broke with your ex.  
“You want to break up, don’t you?” Bruce nodded sadly.  
“I’m sorry.”  
“Can you just tell me why?”  
“Because I’m a monster and you deserve better than a beast like me.” His description of himself broke your heart.  
“You’re not a monster.”  
“Yes I am and there’s nothing you can say that will change my mind!” His eyes flashed green. You walked over to him and kissed his lips, both of you in tears.  
“Goodbye Bruce. Just know I’ll always love you.”  
...

Peter Parker/ Spider-Man

The stress of everything was getting to Peter. He had to juggle school, and his friends and your relationship and being Spider-Man. Something just had to give. It was a tough decision to make, but Peter made his choice.  
*  
One night, you received a text from Peter. You smiled when you saw who it was from but it was quickly wiped from your face when you read it.

To: CuTe  
From: Nerd Boy

It’s over

You were confused. Did Peter have some kind of test he didn’t tell you about?

To: Nerd Boy  
From: CuTe

What do you mean ‘It’s over’?

You waited for his response.

To: CuTe  
From: Nerd Boy

Us. We’re through.

Your heart broke into a million pieces.  
“That coward!” you shrieked, dropping your phone and punching your pillow.  
“Sweetheart, are you okay?” Your dad asked rushing in.  
“Peter broke up with me... through text message,” you sobbed.  
“Oh, my precious girl, I’m so sorry.” He sat down next to you and held you while you cried.  
“I... I thought he loved me daddy.”  
“I know... I promise you it’ll get better.” You could only nod in response and cried until you were out of tears.


	33. You Make Up (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N:Contains mild swearing.

Clint Barton/ Hawkeye

Weeks had passed since you had left Clint. You didn’t want to, but the relationship had become strained and you had to do what was best. One night, you had decided to hit a bar; the exact same bar all that time ago. Just as you had ordered your second drink, you heard a masculine voice speak from behind you.   
“Can I sit here?” You turned around to see a very sorrowful Clint looking at you.  
“Don’t see why not,” you shrugged. Clint sat down next to you at the bar and ordered a drink. You sat there in awkward silence while drinking, both too stubborn to make the first move. After a while, Clint decided to swallow his pride.  
“Y/N, I want to talk to you. Is there somewhere more private we can go?” You nodded.  
“I’ve got a place not far from here.” You finished up your drinks and walked to your apartment. When you got there, you unlocked your door and turned on the lights.  
“Sorry about the mess,” you said. Clint looked around to see the various empty cans and junk food packets scattered across the floor. You both sat down on the couch and he took a deep breath in.  
“Look Y/N, I didn’t come here to make small talk. I came to get you back. Please? I can change. I can be the man you want me to be.” His words broke your heart and you cupped his face.  
“Oh, Clint. The problem wasn’t that you couldn’t change, it was that you did. I love you, all of you, and leaving you is one of the hardest things I’ve ever done.” Tears were beginning to fill your eyes.  
“Then why did you?”  
“Because you shut me out. If you want to be with me, you’ve gotta opening up to me.” Clint’s eyes held a glimmer of hope.  
“Does that mean you’ll take me back?”  
“Only if you promise me that you’ll start talking to me.” Clint crashed his lips down on yours.  
“I will.” Clint kissed you deeply and you wrapped your arms around his neck as he pushed you back on the couch.  
...

Tony Stark/ Iron Man

Your creativity had taken a huge hit since you broke up with Tony. You hadn’t been to your studio in weeks and you had to take some time off from your job. Fortunately, you had an understanding boss. In the meantime, Pepper had been letting you stay with her. Tony had tried contacting you many times but Pepper had managed to keep him at bay. One afternoon, Pepper was out. Hearing a knock at the door, you got up to answer it, thinking it was the delivery you were expecting. You opened the door to see Tony. The moment he saw you, he grabbed you and pulled you into his arms. You were shocked at first but then you pushed him off you.  
“What the hell do you think you’re doing here?!” you snarled.  
“I need you back Y/N. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I can’t sleep without you by my side.”  
“What makes you think I want you back?” Tony dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around you.  
“I need you Y/N. You’re my babydoll, the love of my life, my everything,” he sobbed.  
“Really? I’m not just some controlling, manipulative bitch?” you said coldly. Tony’s head snapped up and he looked up with tears in his eyes.  
“I called you that?”  
“Among other things.” Tony started crying again.  
“I’m so, so sorry. I can’t apologise enough. I’ve become my damn father! You’ve changed me. I know slipped up but you’ve changed me for the better. Please, please forgive me,” he sobbed, holding you tighter and burying his nose in the fabric of your top. Your heart broke for this deeply troubled man.  
“Tony look at me.” Tony looked up at you and you chewed on your bottom lip, considering if you really wanted to say the words you were thinking.  
“I’m going to give you another chance but if you blow it, we’re through.” Tony stood up and captured your lips in a passionate kiss.  
“Thank you,” he whispered.  
“This doesn’t mean I’m ready to start sleeping with you again; you’ve got a lot to make up for.” Tony pulled you into a tight hug.  
“I get it. I’m just glad you’ve taken me back. I’ll do anything for you.”  
...

Pietro Maximoff/ Quick Silver

The weeks had passed since you broke up with Pietro. You had thrown yourself into your work and were beginning to feel better. One night, you got the phone call.  
“Hello?”  
“Y/N, it’s Wanda.” You hadn’t spoken to her since you had broken up with her brother.  
“Wanda? What’s going on?”  
“It’s Pietro; he really needs your help.”  
“Is he okay? What happened?”  
“I can’t get him do anything. He won’t eat or sleep. He just lies in his bed all day. At one point I convinced him to take a shower and now he won’t even get dressed. I know he hurt you Y/N, but he’s hurting too.” You paused for a moment. You still cared about him, but he really did hurt you.  
“Okay, I’ll be there soon.”  
*  
When you arrived, Wanda hugged you and led you straight to Pietro’s room. You knocked on the door but there was no answer.  
“Just go in,” Wanda whispered. You entered, and saw how dishevelled his room was. The curtains were closed, there were pictures of the two of you scattered all over the floor and finally on his unmade bed, was Pietro. He was sprawled out totally naked with the sheets barely covering over his lower area.  
“Pietro?” you called in a soft voice.  
“Y/N?” He lifted his head and saw you. Within seconds, you were in his arms.  
“My Princezná, my beautiful princess, I am so sorry.” You blushed a little but hugged him back. “I know I hurt you and I’m so sorry. Please forgive me.”  
“You’d really want a nag like me?”  
“I’m sorry. That was just my temper talking. It’ll never happen again. Please, please take me back,” he begged.  
“You’ve got a lot to make up for.”  
“I’ll do it. I’ll do anything, anything to get you back.”  
“Anything?”  
“Anything.”  
“Good. Start with a shower and then take me out to dinner.” Pietro smiled widely and gave you a passionate kiss.  
...

A/N: Again, contains mils swearing.  
...

Thor Odinson

A few weeks had passed since you had broken up with Thor. When Darcy first heard what happened, she rushed to be with you. You were surprised when you opened the door to see her.  
“Hey Y/N. Heard about your break up with Thor,” she said, walking into your apartment and plopping down on your couch. You were a little stunned at first but then frowned.  
“Darcy, I don’t want to talk about that.”  
“Yeah, I know; totally get it but you’ve gotta hear me out.” Sighing, you sat down next to her.  
“Okay Darc, what is it?”  
“You should know that Jane kissed Thor.” These words sank in slowly. So Thor really was telling the truth.  
“But... why would she do that to me? I thought she was my friend...”  
“I know, dick move kissing someone else’s boyfriend, that’s why I keyed her car. Jane said that she missed him and she tried to get him back. Personally, I think you’re a better match for him. I bet you could even lift Mew-Mew if you tried!” Her comment made you smile. “So... do you think you could forgive him if you saw him again?” You chewed on your bottom lip while you thought of your answer.  
“I think so.”  
“Great!” Darcy got up and opened the door. “Come on in, Big Guy.” Darcy opened the door and Thor timidly entered. You gaped at the two of them in shock.  
“My Lady, forgive me for deceiving you this way, but I knew that you would not speak to me if I came alone. I’ve missed you terribly.” Before you knew what you were doing, you were hugging him.  
“You’re welcome!” Darcy called, walking away.  
“I’ve missed you too Thor.”  
“I never meant to hurt you, my love. Lady Jane had come here under false pretences. She had told me that she wanted to discuss with me of her latest findings, only she lied to me.” He gently took your wrists and kissed your knuckles. “Please believe me.” You nodded and he gave you a relieved smile.  
“Will you have me as your boyfriend once more?”  
“Yes Thor, I will.”  
...

Sam Wilson/ Falcon

It had months since you had last heard from Sam. Rhodey had kept you updated on each piece of information they found on Sam, but it wasn’t easy finding him. Sam had totally gone off grid. With every passing day you were beginning to lose hope. One day, there was a knock on the door. Opening it, you saw Sam standing there, looking very guilty.  
“Hey, Y/N.” You were overcome with so many emotions. The first thing you did was slap him.  
“Okay, I deserved that,” he mumbled, rubbing his cheek.  
“You disappear without a trace for months on end and your opening line is ‘hey’!? I have been worried sick about you! Every day I’ve only thought of the worst things! I thought you were... you were...” You were unable to complete the sentence and broke down. Sam held you tightly while you cried.  
“I’m sorry. I know I shouldn’t have left-“  
“Then why did you?!”  
“Because... I was ashamed. Ashamed that you had to see that part of me.”  
“Then why did you come back?”  
“Because of something you said. That I shouldn’t face this alone.” You looked up at him.  
“I tried to deal with it on my own, really I did but the more I tried, the worse I became. I... I can’t do this without you. Please take me back...”  
“Only if you start letting me help you. Let me share your burden and don’t shut me out.”  
“I will, I promise you.”  
...

Natasha Romanoff/ Black Widow

It had been a few months since Nat broke up with you. It hurt but you soldiered on like the tough girl you were. It was a little awkward working at S.H.I.E.L.D. still but you had managed to avoid going on mission with her, which may have been a mistake. They had sent you on what was supposed to be a simple mission; in and out before Hydra knew you were there. Unfortunately, this was not how things turned out. Hydra knew you were coming so they had set a trap. You had managed to get your team out but they had you cornered.  
*  
Fury had called meeting to discuss the recent intel they had received, concerning a captured S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. Fury plugged in the USB and showed everyone the video. In the middle of the room, there was a female agent strapped to a chair, her identity concealed by a bag over her head. The hood was taken off and a few gasps were heard as people recognised the agent. Nat was horrified.  
“Tsk, tsk, tsk. Such a pretty face,” the Hydra agent cooed, taking Y/N’s chin between his fingers. She shook her head.  
“Piss off!” Y/N spat.  
“And feisty too. I’m going to enjoy breaking you fräulein. Now... you will tell us the information we want.”  
“Over my dead body,” she snarled. The agent gave a cruel laugh.  
“Oh, fräulein, I was hoping you would say that.”  
Nat could only helplessly watch as they tortured her.  
“There are two more videos but you get the point,” Fury said grimly. After that, he dismissed everyone and they went to prepare for the mission.  
“Nat!” Clint called. She turned to face him, trying to keep a poker face but failing.  
“I know how hard this is, but we’re going to get her back and kill the bastards that did this to her,” Clint swore.  
*  
Nat had gone through every room of the base, killing every Hydra agent in sight. Finally, she found you. You were still strapped to the chair and badly injured. She freed your bonds and checked for a pulse; her heart sinking to the bottom of her stomach when she couldn’t find one. You suddenly gasped.  
“I won’t talk! I won’t talk!” you rasped, your voice hoarse from screaming.  
“Shh, shh, shh, it’s okay Y/N. It’s me, Nat.”  
“N...at?”  
“Yes. You’re safe now.” Nat called for backup and they were able to get you out of there.  
*  
A few weeks later, you woke up and saw Nat sitting by your bedside.  
“Y/N! You’re awake!” Nat held your hand and tears filled her eyes.  
“Wha... what happened?” you croaked.  
“We rescued you from the base. You were badly injured and we actually lost you a couple of times. I don’t know what I would’ve done you had actually died.”  
“But... I thought you didn’t love me anymore...” Nat looked at you sadly.  
“I’m sorry Y/N. I thought I was protecting you by breaking up with you. Now I realise that it wouldn’t have made a difference. I love you Y/N...” Tears were streaming down her face. You took her hand and brought it to your lips.  
“I love you too.”  
...

Bucky Barnes/ The Winter Soldier

It had been a few weeks since Bucky had left you. The break up had affected you deeply. The only time you left the house was to work your shift at the bar. One night, you were just closing up the bar when you heard someone come in.  
“We’re closed!” you called.  
“I know,” a familiar voice called back. You looked up to see Bucky standing in the doorway.  
“Bu-Bucky? What are you doing here?”  
“Came to see if you needed someone to take you home,” he explained. You thought about your answer for a moment before nodding. You quickly text your friend to let them know not to come and locked up the bar. You started walking back to your place with Bucky, a heavy silence between the two of you.  
“You came back,” you said.  
“I did.”  
“Why? I mean, I’m not complaining but...” Bucky let out a sigh.  
“Because no matter who I talked to, they all said the same thing.”  
“And what was that?”  
“That you’re the best thing that ever happened to me. Steve said it, Sharon said it, Sam practically beat it to me.” You smiled at his words.  
“So... do you agree with them?” Bucky nodded.  
“I do. Y/N, you really are the best thing that ever happened to me. Will you take this old man back?” You wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed him deeply.  
“Yes Bucky, I will.”


	34. You Make Up (Part 2)

Scott Lang/ Ant-Man

A few weeks had gone by since you had broken up with Scott. True to his word, Scott allowed Lillian to still be friends with Cassie. The girls knew that the two of you were hurting, so while they were at school, the two of them concocted a plan.  
*  
One afternoon, Lillian had asked you if you could take her to the park. The moment you arrived, Lillian bolted.  
“Lillian!” you screamed, chasing after her. You already could hear your ex’s voice nagging in the back of your mind telling you what a bad mother you were. Little did you know that Cassie was doing the same thing to Scott. The girls met up at they’re designated spot and waited for the two of you to catch up.  
“Cassie! Don’t you ever stinkin’ do that to me again!” Scott said, hugging his daughter tightly.  
“Lillian! Don’t scare mama like that!” you said, smothering your little girl’s face with kisses. You suddenly looked up to see Scott with Cassie.  
“Hey Y/N,” he said.  
“Hey, Scott,” you replied.  
“Mama, can we go play?” Lillian asked.  
“Of course, but make I can see you,” you warned.  
“That goes same for you Missy,” Scott told his daughter. You both watched as the girls raced to the playground and walked over to a nearby bench to supervise them.  
“That girl’s gonna be the death of me,” you sighed.  
“Yeah, I know what you mean,” he laughed. You sat there watching the girls play for a while.  
“Listen, Y/N, I’m sorry.” You turned to look at him. “You had asked me not to give Lillian stuff like that and I didn’t listen to you. I’d never do anything to hurt her.”  
“I’m sorry too. I know you wouldn’t do something like that on purpose and I might’ve overreacted. I think I might’ve been looking for an excuse to get out of the relationship.”  
“Why?”  
“Because... I was scared of getting hurt again. David was my high school sweetheart and I never thought he’d do something to hurt me but then he cheated on me. I just... I couldn’t put myself through that again.” Scott placed his hand on your cheek.  
“I can assure you Y/N, when I’m with a woman, I’m faithful to her. The only other girl who’s attention you’ll have share with, is right over there,” he said, nodding over to the playground. You smiled and kissed him.  
“Does that mean you’ll take me back?”  
“Yes Scott.” He smiled and kissed you. Meanwhile, Cassie and Lillian were watching the two of you from their vantage point on top of the playground.  
“Yay, it worked!”  
“ Yay, they’re back together!”  
...

T’Challa/ Black Panther

It had been a few months since your break up with T’Challa. You had decided to remain friends afterwards, keeping in contact through letters in email. One day you received a formal invitation from T’Challa which you had accepted. When you arrived at Wakanda, T’Challa greeted you with a warm reception and you were happy to see him again. Once you had settled in, T’Challa had requested that you have dinner with him. After you had finished your meal, he got straight to the point.  
“Y/N, there may be a way for us to be together.” Hope leapt to your chest.  
“How?”  
“You’ll have to prove yourself to my people. I’m not going to lie to you, it will not an easy task, and I will not force you to do it if you do not want...” You thought carefully about your answer. You still loved T’Challa, so if there was any chance that you could be with him, you were going to take it.  
“I’ll do it.”  
...

Steve Rogers/ Captain America

A year had passed since you had seen Steve. You had tried dating again but most of the guys you met were either pin-heads or perverts. You couldn’t find someone that could compete with Steve. One day, you got a phone call.  
“Hello, is this Y/N?” The voice sounded familiar but you couldn’t quite place it.  
“Yes it is. Who’s this?”  
“Steve Rogers.” Your heart leapt to your throat.  
“S-Steve?”  
“Yes. Listen, if you’re not busy, would you like to meet for coffee or something?” Even though you knew he couldn’t see it, you smiled  
“I’d love to.”  
*  
A while later, you met Steve at the same diner you had first met him all that time ago. You spent hours catching up with him and it almost felt like a date. After a while Steve took your hand.  
“Y/N, I don’t know if you’re seeing anyone right now but if you’re not, I’d like to get back together with you.”  
“Steve, I’d love to get back together with you but what about your missions?”  
“We can figure something out. Please? I miss you Y/N,” he said, looking at you with those big blue puppy dog eyes. Oh, how you were a sucker for those eyes.  
“Yes, Steve.” He smiled widely at your words and kissed your hand.  
...

Loki Laufeyson

It had been a few months since you had last seen Loki. When your friend had heard about your break up, she had offered to stay with you. One day, there was a knock on the door. Your friend answered it to see a very guilty looking Loki.  
“You! What the hell do you think you’re doing here?! You think you can just show up here after crushing my friend’s heart and think there won’t be consequences?! Well you’ve got another thing coming!”  
“Please, just allow me to speak with her,” he pleaded.  
“No way! I-“  
“It’s alright, I’ll talk with him,” you interrupted.  
“You sure Y/N?” You nodded your head and she gave you a look as if to say ‘I hope you know what you’re doing’. You invited Loki in and went to sit down on the couch, Loki sitting next to you.  
“Okay Loki, talk. Why are you here? Come to laugh at the pathetic mortal?” you sneered. Loki sadly shook his head.  
“I came to apologise.” You were stunned. Was Loki really doing this?  
“When I last went to Asgard, someone told me that I was a monster, unworthy and incapable of love and it got me thinking. I thought that I was unworthy of someone as sweet as you, my goddess,” he said stroking your cheek. You subconsciously leant into his touch.  
“I believed by leaving you I was doing the right thing.”  
“Then why did you come back?”  
“Mother had talked some sense into me. She misses you Y/N.”  
“You talk to Frigga about me?” Loki nodded.  
“Of course. You mean so much to me, and I am truly sorry that my actions have caused you pain. Will you have me back?”  
“How do I know you won’t hurt me again?” Loki leant forward and tenderly kissed your lips and you could feel all his love for you behind it. The kiss had left you breathless so you merely nodded in response.  
...

Wanda Maximoff/ Scarlet Witch

It had been some time since your break up with Wanda. You kept in contact with Pietro and he kept you updated on Wanda. You loved her, and wanted her back but you wouldn’t push her. It had to be Wanda that made the first move. Then one day, you got the text you were hoping for.

To: Zlatko  
From: Witchy Babe

Want to meet up?

Your eyes filled with tears as you read her message.

To: Witchy Babe  
From: Zlatko

Of course!  
*

After arranging a time, she met up with you at your new place. When she saw you, she had a mixture of guilt and relief on her face. She walked up to you and hugged you tightly.  
“I’m so sorry Y/N!” she sobbed.  
“It’s okay Wanda.”  
“No, it’s not okay. I know you don’t really think I’m a freak I just... I wasn’t in a good place. Pietro’s been helping me through it,” she explained.  
“I know honey. Please... let me help too. I don’t like to see you hurting, and if you’ll have me back, I’ll be your rock. I love you Wanda.” She smiled at your words and kissed you.  
“I love you too and of course I want you back.” You smiled at her and hugged her tight.  
...

Bruce Banner/ Hulk

Months had passed since Bruce had broken up with you. It was a little awkward as you still had to work with him but you tried to keep things friendly. One day, there was a Code Green. They had tried everything to calm down the Hulk, but nothing was working. As a last resort, they called you in. With your heart pounding in your chest, you approached him.  
“Hey, Big Guy.” He turned to face you and he seemed to settle a little. “Miss me?” The Hulk took a few steps towards you.  
“Time for bed, don’t you think?” you asked calmly, extending your hand. Hulk held out his own massive hand and you started drawing circles in his palm with your finger. Soon he started shrinking and changing back into Bruce. The first thing he did was hug you, which was slightly awkward since his pants fell off.  
“Thank you...” he whispered.  
“Anytime,” you replied.  
“Y/N, I... I need you. Please... don’t leave,” he begged.  
“Never again Bruce.”  
“I’m sorry I broke up with you. I thought I was doing the right thing but I can’t do this without you. Please forgive me.” You kissed him tenderly.  
“All is forgiven.”  
...

Peter Parker/ Spider-Man

Things had awkward between you and Peter since he had dumped you. You still had to see him during school but you had managed to change lab partners. M.J. was very supportive of you and even Harry thought Peter was an idiot. The only thing you didn’t understand was why.  
*  
One day, there was a knock at the front door and your dad got up to answer it. He was almost furious when he saw Peter standing there.  
“You nasty boy! You think you can break my baby girl’s heart and then come back with your tail between your legs?! Well you’ve got another thing coming!” he roared.   
“Please sir, if I could only talk to Y/N to explain myself.”  
“What makes you think that she’ll want to talk to you after what you did to her?!”  
“It’s okay, Daddy. I’ll talk to him,” you said from behind him.  
“You sure sweetie?”  
“Yes. I just want to know why.”  
“Okay darling, but if that punk hurts you again, I’m booting him out of here.” He allowed Peter to come in, glaring at him as he did so and the two of you went to your bedroom.  
“Alright, talk. Why did you dump me like that?” Peter looked guilty.  
“I know I that I shouldn’t have broken up with you like that and believe me that’s not how I wanted to do it.” You scoffed at his words.  
“So you what, you wanted to wait until we were married and then ditch me?”  
“No, it wasn’t like that!”  
“Yeah sure...” You rolled your eyes. “Just tell me why.”  
“Between you and my friends and school and... after school activities,” he said, just in case your dad was listening. “I had to make a choice.”  
“Let me guess, I was the least important thing on your list,” you sneered.  
“No Y/N, it was because you’re the most important thing on the list.” You looked at him confused and he sighed.  
“You’re a special girl and you deserve someone that can give you their undivided attention. Not someone that’ll ditch you because of... reasons. I still love you Y/N but I couldn’t keep letting you down.” You cupped his face.  
“Oh Peter, you could never let me down. Well, maybe you did when you sent that text.”  
“I know, I know, but I knew that if I tried to break up with you face to face, I wouldn’t be able to do it because I still want you.”  
“I want you too Peter, but you hurt me. It’s gonna take a lot for me to forgive you.”  
“Can I start by taking you to a movie? I’ll pay for everything.”  
“That sounds good,” you smiled.


	35. Dating Them Includes...

Clint Barton/ Hawkeye

\- Air guitar contests  
-Teasing, so much teasing  
-Coffee  
-Prank wars  
-Comforting him after a tough mission  
-Outdoor activities  
-Visiting animal shelters together  
-Him, teaching you archery  
-Lots and lots of smiles, laughter and fun  
-Feeling safe and protected in his arms  
-Cheesy pick-up lines  
...

Tony Stark/ Iron Man

-Him, being the first one you show your artwork to  
-Let’s face it... Sex and lots of it  
-Calming him after he has a bad day  
-Him, wanting a tattoo from you  
-Fixing some of his bad habits  
-Him, protecting you from the press  
-Attending parties together  
-Getting to see exclusive art galleries  
-Classic rock playing all the time  
-Him, not being able to keep his hands of you for a second  
-Combining both your artistic talents  
...

Pietro Maximoff/ Quick Silver

-Not being able to wear short skirts because of the wind his speed creates  
-Living life in the fast lane  
-Him, worrying about how reckless you are  
-Flirty winks and smirks  
-Him, teaching you Sokavian  
-Quickies  
-Enjoying lazy days together  
-You, teaching him mechanics  
-Helping get back to sleep after he has a nightmare about his past  
-Heavy make-out sessions  
...

Thor Odinson

\- You, being able to understand his dialect  
-Him, taking you to Asgard  
-You, teaching him about the Midgard  
-You, making him stand on the sidelines when you LARP  
\- (He can get a little confused sometimes and you have to remind him it isn’t real)  
-You, being able to navigate Asgardian formalities  
-Feeling like you belong in his world (despite what Odin says)  
-Using him like your big teddy bear  
-Darcy shipping the two of you  
...

Sam Wilson/ Falcon

-Helping him through his PTSD  
-Massages  
-Friendly games that turn competitive  
-Attending events dedicated to the fallen soldiers  
-Working out together  
-Both of you being fitness fanatics  
-Telling each other about your day  
...

Natasha Romanoff/ Black Widow

-Helping her open up  
-Being an unstoppable team together  
-Clint teasing the two of you, but really shipping you  
-Her, teaching you new techniques to use in fights  
-Running your fingers through her red hair  
-Her, feeling like a decent human being instead of just a weapon or an agent  
-Comforting each other after a mission goes sour  
...

Bucky Barnes/ The Winter Soldier

-Swooning when he calls you ‘doll’  
-Him, feeling his old self coming back  
-Playing with his long hair  
-Unconditional love  
-Assuring him that you love and trust him  
-Him worrying about you when you’re at the bar  
-You, loving his gentlemanly, yet flirty behaviour  
-Visiting the places he grew up  
-Comforting him after he has a nightmare  
-You, being his light in the dark  
...

Scott Lang/ Ant-Man

-Learning each other’s parenting techniques  
-Disney movie marathons  
-Your girls complaining when you sing along to the movies  
-Making blanket forts  
-Feeling like a teenager again  
-Panicking a little when you imagine your girls as teenagers  
-Learning to trust again, after what your ex had done to you  
-Being dorks together  
...

T’Challa/ Black Panther

-Respecting his culture  
-Taking pictures together  
-Him, worrying about your safety when you’re covering dangerous stories (e.g. war, smuggling ect.)  
-Learning about Wakanda’s history  
-Proving yourself worthy to be his queen to his people  
...

Steve Rogers/ Captain America

-Going slow dancing  
-Teaching him about modern technology  
-Waiting until you’re married to have sex, which you’re totally okay with  
-Cuddles  
-Taking showers together  
-You, loving his gentlemanly morals  
-Constantly worrying about him when he’s on missions  
-Discussing having a family together  
-Him, being your everyday hero  
...

Loki Laufeyson

-Reading together  
-Kisses that take your breath away  
-Taking baths together  
-Seeing a part of him not even Frigga gets to see  
-Him, treating you like royalty  
-Calming him after he has a nightmare of being controlled  
-Him, using his Jotun form to cool you when you’re overheated  
-You, being the love of his life  
-Frigga wanting you as her daughter-in-law  
-Feeling like you’ve fallen into one of your books  
...

Wanda Maximoff/ Scarlet Witch

-Treating her like a princess  
-Making her breakfast in bed  
-Her, adoring you  
-Being best friends with her brother  
-Assuring her that she is not a freak  
-Being mesmerised by her powers  
-Her, teaching you Sokavian  
-Sleeping in  
-Cuddles  
...

Bruce Banner/ Hulk

-Comforting him after he Hulks out  
-Science jokes  
-You, teaching him meditation techniques  
-Timid smiles  
-You, having to chase Tony away  
-The Hulk not hurting you  
-Taking long walks together  
-Visiting museums  
-Lullabies  
-Unwinding at the end of the day  
...

Peter Parker/ Spider-Man

-Video games  
-Watching movies together  
-Him, trusting you with his secret  
-Spider jokes  
-Him, protecting you from the bullies  
-Getting to know Aunt May  
-Being study buddies


	36. Surprises They Give You

Clint Barton/ Hawkeye

A one-eyed dog

When Clint rescued the poor creature, the first thing he did was bring it to you. You managed to save the dog’s life but you couldn’t save its eye. While the dog was recovering, Clint took a shine to him and called him Lucky and when Lucky was fully healed, he ended up becoming your dog. Well... more like Clint’s dog.  
...

Tony Stark/ Iron Man

A new studio

When Tony told you he had a surprise for you, it made you a little nervous. He told to close your eyes and cover them. You did as he asked and he took your free hand, guiding you through the Tower. When he got to your destination, he held your shoulders, and told you to open your eyes. When you did, you were absolutely stunned. You had once commented to Tony that you wanted a bigger art studio, and low and behold, he had one made for you. The walls were white and just begging to have a mural painted on them. There was a place for all your supplies and a sink at the back of the room. That night, you really showed your appreciation for him ;)  
...

Pietro Maximoff/ Quick Silver

When he took you slow dancing

You knew that Pietro didn’t have the patience for slow things. You were watching a movie that had a scene with slow dancing in it and although you didn’t say anything, Pietro saw the look of longing on your face. One day, Pietro told you to get dressed up fancy and when you arrived at the place, you were ecstatic. At the end of the date, you asked him why he would do something like that you knew he hated that stuff. His answer; because he loves you.  
...

Thor Odinson

When he took you to a real battle

There was a small skirmish happening while you were visiting Asgard. Thor asked if you wanted to join him and when you said yes, he arranged for you to be fitted with armour. He stayed by your side just in case and was quite impressed when he saw how well you handled yourself.  
...

Sam Wilson/ Falcon

When he lets you take care of him

Sam could be really stubborn sometimes so it was a real surprise whenever he allowed you to take care of him. Once he let his guard down, Sam could be a real big softie.  
...

Natasha Romanoff/ Black Widow

When she tells you she loves you

Natasha could be a real guarded person. She wasn’t used to having someone to love and having them love her in return. Nat wasn’t used to giving affection so whenever she did; it came as a surprise to you. It meant she trusted you enough to let you in.  
...

Bucky Barnes/ The Winter Soldier

When talked about getting married

Bucky often felt like a monster but with you, he felt like the man he once was. One of your friends had made a joke about the two getting married and it made him think. After that, you had a long discussion about it and he decided that one day, he definitely wanted to marry you.  
...

Scott Lang/ Ant-Man

When he took you and Lillian to Disneyland

Scott had saved for months for this. He had told you that he had a special trip planned and got you and the girls in the car. Only when you were on the road did he tell you where you were going. You didn’t want Scott to spend all his money, so you pitched in where you could. At the end of the day, your girls were totally exhausted but happy. It truly was a magical day.  
...

T’Challa/ Black Panther

When he told you were worthy to be queen

It was after you had proved yourself to his people. You thought it was merely a test to show that you were worthy enough to be with him, but he told you that it was to establish whether or not you could be queen. And you passed.  
...

Steve Rogers/ Captain America

When he came to your work with dinner

You had called Steve ahead and told you were going to be late coming home. You were quite stressed lately with this latest case so thoughtful, sweet Steve came by your work with take-out. It was just a simple gesture but it still made you feel loved.  
...

Loki Laufeyson

A special edition of your favourite book

Loki had noticed that you had noticed that read this particular book many times. The spine was badly damaged you had read it that many times. Loki got someone to help him research and he tracked down where to purchase it. When he gave it to you, you were absolutely over the moon.  
...

Wanda Maximoff/ Scarlet Witch

 

When she made you breakfast in bed

It was usually you that took care of her so when she did this for you, you found it really sweet. Unfortunately, the toast was burnt, the eggs were cold and the bacon was a little underdone. At least you can’t ruin juice!  
...

Bruce Banner/ Hulk

When he told you he wanted kids

You knew that Bruce couldn’t physically have children, but he still wanted them. You decided that one day after you had gotten married, that you would adopt a child together.  
...

Peter Parker/ Spider-Man

A promise ring

It was your birthday and Peter wanted to make it as special as possible... Whoops! Getting ahead of myself here ;)


	37. When They Knew You Were The One

Clint Barton/ Hawkeye

The first time he saw you hold a baby

Recently, your brother and his husband had adopted a little girl from Korea so naturally, you went to see them, bringing Clint along with you. As Clint watched you hold your new niece, something inside him clicked. He had already seen what you looked like in a wedding dress and somehow with a baby in your arms, the picture whole was complete. Clint knew that one day; he was going to call you his wife, and the mother of his children.  
...

Tony Stark/ Iron Man

When you shaved your head for charity

You had told the charity that if they had made a certain amount of money, you would shave your head. At the end of the night, they made well over that amount nd you sat in a chair at the front of the room so they could do it. As Tony watched, he couldn’t help but think of how brave and generous you were. You took him back, even after what he had done to you and you had helped him fix some of his worst habits. You had made him into a better man and Tony knew in that moment, he’d like to spend the rest of his life proving just that to you.  
...

Pietro Maximoff/ Quick Silver

When you made him stop and slow down

The previous day had been all go, go, go, which normally you didn’t mind but it could become quite tiring. The following day, you made him do slow activities like yoga and tai chi. He grumbled and complained at first but as he started to slow down. At the end of the day when you were lying in bed together, you made him lay his head on your chest. As he listened to your steady heartbeat, he could see what you were saying all along; that it was okay to stop, slow down and appreciate the small things. One thing he knew for certain; he appreciated you.  
...

Thor Odinson

When you won Lady Sif’s respect

It was one of the first times you had visited Asgard. Thor was bragging about your swordsmanship skills and it had gotten on Lady Sif’s nerves. You openly challenged you, fully expecting you back down but instead, you rose up to face her. Thor was slightly worried about you at first, but then he saw you in action. You managed to hold your own but in the end; you lost as you didn’t have as much experience as her. Lady Sif smiled and helped you up, deeming you a worthy warrior. Thor was most impressed.  
...

Sam Wilson/ Falcon

When you stayed up all night with him

One night, Sam having a really bad time with his PTSD. He just kept having nightmare after nightmare which made it difficult for him to sleep. After the third one, you told him to stay awake. You both got up and went to the kitchen and talked all night. When dawn broke, Sam felt like he was okay enough to go back to bed. Fortunately neither of you had to work to next day so you slept in until one in the afternoon. As he fell asleep, he felt so lucky that he had a woman as special as you in his life.  
...

Natasha Romanoff/ Black Widow

When she almost lost you

It was after she had rescued you from the Hydra base. You were so badly hurt that you flat-lined twice. After each time, Nat thought she had lost you for good. As she sat by your bedside waiting to wake up, she knew one thing; she couldn’t imagine her life without you.  
...

Bucky Barnes/ The Winter Soldier

 

When you didn’t leave

Bucky could only see himself as the monster they made him, however, you saw him for the man he was. Even after all the nightmares and relapses, you never left. It only made him love you more and more. He knew you were the woman for him.  
...

Scott Lang/ Ant-Man

When he saw how much you loved Cassie

You had taken the girls out for a bit of bonding time. After going out for ice-cream, you took them to the playground and while you were there, Cassie fell off the monkey-bars and hit her head. You managed to stay calm enough to get her to the hospital and call her parents. Luckily, Cassie only needed too stitches and didn’t have a concussion. When Scott and Maggie arrived, you were almost in hysterics. They knew it wasn’t your fault but that didn’t stop you from feeling guilty. You loved Cassie as if she was your own.  
...

T’Challa/ Black Panther

When you passed the test

T’Challa always knew you were a very capable woman and he loved you for it When you passed, it made him sure that you were the one he would he would call his queen.  
...

Steve Rogers/ Captain America

When he saw you in a wedding dress

Your cousin was getting married and was out of town to try her dress on. Fortunately, you were about the same size as her so you offered to go to her appointment for her. Being the patient man he was, Steve went with you. When you walked out of the fitting room in the dress and he saw you, Steve fell in love all over again.  
...

Loki Laufeyson

When you talked about your future together

You were just enjoying some quiet time with Loki. He suddenly asked you about your thoughts of your relationship with him. You were a little surprised by the question, but you told him that you would love to be married and have children. Even after everything he had put you through? You said it only made you love him more because he had made it a challenge and you never backed down from a challenge.  
...

Wanda Maximoff/ Scarlet Witch

When you stood up for her

You were out enjoying a nice date with Wanda when someone recognised her and started abusing her. You stood in between them and abused them back. Wanda practically had to hold you back so you didn’t hit them. You ended up getting kicked out of the place you were in but Wanda had never loved you more.  
...

Bruce Banner/ Hulk

When he realised that Hulk won’t hurt you

It was Bruce’s biggest fear; that he would Hulk out and hurt you. A few times he had asked what had happened after he did and people told him that you were able to calm him. Not only were you not afraid of the Hulk but he trusted you enough to give him the lullaby.  
...

Peter Parker/ Spider-Man

When you accepted him for being Spider-Man

It was a big thing to him. He was scared on how you might react. Would you be like J. Jonah Jameson and hate Spider-Man, or would you love him like half the city did? Every now and then he casually brought it up in conversation. When he realised that you were in the latter half, he decided to tell you. You were shocked to say the least, but it somehow made sense. Peter thought you’d tell him to stop, but instead, you encouraged him. You knew that the city needed Spider-Man and Peter knew that one day (maybe not one soon), he would call you Mrs. Y/N Parker.


	38. Proposals (Part 1)

Clint Barton/ Hawkeye

You were putting away dishes after having an amazing lunch that Clint had made all by himself. Just as you put away the last dish, you felt Lucky head butt your leg. You looked down to see the dog had some kind of purple ribbon tied around his neck with something shiny dangling from it.  
“Watcha got boy?” you said, kneeling down and pulling the ribbon carefully. You took the shiny thing in your hand and saw that it was a beautiful engagement ring. Your eyes widened a little as you looked at it. You heard Clint clear his throat behind you.  
“I’m the one that’s meant to do the kneeling here,” he grinned. Your eyes filled with tears as he took the ring from you.  
“Y/N, you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me. You laugh at my lame jokes, you faithfully wait for me to return from long missions and you always know just what to say. Y/N L/N, if I asked you to marry me, would you run away?” You were crying tears of joy by now.  
“Of course I’ll marry you Clint!” Clint smiled widely and slipped the ring on your finger. You tackled him and kissed him deeply. The moment was killed when Lucky jumped on the two of you and licked you both.  
...

Tony Stark/ Iron Man

One night, Tony had arranged for a fancy dinner on top of the tower. The meal consisted of your favourite foods and your favourite drink. Once you had finished eating, Tony stood up and extended his hand.  
“Can I have this dance?” You took his hand and as soon as you did, your song started playing. As you started swaying to the music, you couldn’t help but think of how perfect tonight had been.  
“So, what did you do?” you asked, looking up at him.  
“What do you mean?” he smirked.  
“Well... it’s not an anniversary or something special like that, so it makes me think that you did something monumentally stupid that you’re trying to make up for.”  
“Ah, but that’s where you’re wrong Babydoll, tonight is a special night”  
“How so?”  
“Because... tonight I ask the most beautiful artist in all of New York to be my wife.” You were stunned.  
“Wh-what?” Tony pulled away, got down on one knee and presented a ring box with a stunning ring in it.  
“Y/N, never in my life did I think that I’d ever want to settle down but when we started dating, all that changed. I want to get married to you, have kids with you, grow old with you. Will you do me the honour of becoming Mrs. Stark?” You were tearing up by now.  
“Yes Tony, I will!” Tony smiled, slipped the ring on your finger and stood up before giving you a passionate kiss.  
...

Pietro Maximoff/ Quick Silver

You were getting ready for one of Tony’s parties. You didn’t really want to go to this one, but Pietro had insisted. You gave yourself one last look in the mirror, before going to meet with Pietro. When he saw you, he was positively giddy.  
“How do I look?” He looked you up and down.  
“Good, but I have something that might make your outfit look better. I have to warn you though, it comes with a condition,” he smirked.  
“Oh, really? And what’s the condition?” you asked, amusement lacing your voice. Pietro knelt on one knee and pulled a ring box out of his pocket.  
“You have to say yes,” he said, opening the box.  
“Pi... Pietro... are you asking me to marry you?” Pietro nodded, feeling slightly unsure of your reaction.  
“Then my answer is yes.” Pietro slipped the ring on your finger and stood up. He hugged you tightly instead of kissing you, knowing how long you had spent getting your hair and make-up ready.  
“I’m glad you said yes, otherwise, going to our engagement party would’ve been very awkward.  
“You mean... Tony knew about this?”  
“Yep. Been planning this party ever since I showed him the ring.” You smiled widely at his words. When you walked into the party, you didn’t think you could get any happier.  
...

Thor Odinson

Recently, you had won the biggest LARP battle of the year. They hold told you the following week they would hold a sort of coronation ceremony to officially crown you as their queen. Thor had been wanting to propose for a while, but he didn’t know how. When he learnt of your coronation, he knew just how to do it. Thor got someone to help him contact them and made some arrangements. The following week, everything was put into motion. A friend had woven your hair into intricate braids and Thor had given you a beautiful Asgardian gown to wear. They had brought you to the front and presented you. As you stood there, you looked around, puzzled when you couldn’t see Thor. Surely he wouldn’t miss this. After a long speech, they placed the crown on your head.  
“I now present to you, her royal majesty, Queen Y/N!” The audience clapped and cheered for you.  
“But hark! What is a queen without a king to rule by her side? Who amongst you will step up to be Her Majesty’s suitor?” There was a murmur through the crowd. You stood there feeling totally confused.  
“I will.” Thor’s voice boomed. Your eyes widened as Thor stepped out, dressed in his full armour, completed with winged helmet. He knelt down before you and took your hands in his.  
“My dearest Lady, should you deem me worthy to be your king, then I will spend the rest of my life honouring you, protecting you and loving you. Lady Y/N...” Thor presented you with an amazing ring.  
“Will you give me the greatest honour of becoming my wife?”  
“Yes Thor! I will!” Thor smiled and slipped the ring on your finger. The people audience roared with excitement.  
“Our queen has chosen a suitor!”  
...

Sam Wilson/ Falcon

Sam had been planning this day for months. He was going to take you out for a movie, have a nice lunch and finally take a walk in the park. The thing about plans is, they never go accordingly. When you arrived, the movie you wanted see was sold out, so you went for a walk until it was time for lunch. You headed into the restaurant and walked up to the host.  
“Hi, reservation for two under Sam Wilson?” he said. The host checked the list.  
“I’m sorry Mister Wilson, but there is no reservation under that name. There is one for a Mister Sam Dillon, but no Wilson.”  
“What?! This is bullshi-“ You cut him off with a kiss.  
“It’s okay, baby. We’ll just go somewhere else.” Sam just muttered angrily as you walked away. In the end, you found a nice little cafe to go to. As you left, neither of you noticed the dark clouds rolling in. You were casually strolling through the park when it started pouring down, drenching you both. Sam started running for shelter and you did too but you slipped on a puddle and skun your hands and knees. Seeing that you weren’t with him, Sam went back, picked you up and carried to nearby shelter. He carefully inspected your injuries and draped his coat over your shoulders before sitting next to you.  
“Today was meant to be perfect,” he sighed. You smiled and leant your head on his shoulder.  
“It’s okay Sam. I just like spending time with you.” Sam suddenly stood up.  
“You know what? I’m just going to do this before I do something stupid like drop it or lose it,” he said, going through his pants pockets. He panicked a little when he couldn’t find what he was looking for. Sam took the coat from around you and started going through the pockets of that, sighing a breath of relief when he found it.  
“Y/N, I had the perfect day planned but all I really wanted to do, was this...” Sam got down one and presented the ring box to you and opened it.  
“Will you marry me?” You couldn’t stop the smile that spread across your face, even if you wanted to.  
“Yes Sam!” Sam slipped the ring on your finger and stood up to kiss you. It was the perfect way to end such a miserable date.  
...

Natasha Romanoff/ Black Widow

You and Natasha had the day off together, which was a rarity to say the least. You just spent the day enjoying each other’s company. It was nice not having to worry about saving the world for once. You had a bath together, gave each other massages and even took a nap. At the end of the day you were drinking wine on the couch while watching a movie.  
“I don’t know how this day could get any better,” you sighed, snuggling into her.  
“Mm, I can think a way,” she said getting up. You watched as she walked into the bedroom before coming back out with something small in her hand.  
“Y/N, my whole life I was taught that love was a weakness and for a long time, I believed it. When I met you, all of that changed. You’ve shown me that there’s more to me than the assassin they made me into.” She knelt down in front of you and opened the small box in her hand.  
“Will you marry me?” You were tearing up by now.  
“Of course I’ll marry you Nat!” She smiled and slipped the ring on your finger.  
...

Bucky Barnes/ The Winter Soldier

This was something Bucky had been wanting to do for a while. Then why was it so hard? He had the ring already and must’ve thought of half a dozen ways to give it to you. Lately you had been telling him of how draining your job at the bar had been and he knew just how to do it. One night, you had just finished a horrible shift at the bar when to your surprise, Sharon came to pick you up.  
“Sharon? What are you doing here? I thought Bucky was coming.”  
“Oh, he got held up so I’m here to pick you up,” she said. Sharon was positively giddy as you walked to her car.  
“Is there something you’re not telling me?” you asked.  
“Yep, and I’m not going to.” She sent a quick text to Bucky to let him know that you were on the way. Once she had gotten you home, she left. When you opened the door, you heard soft 40’s music playing and there were rose petals scattered on the floor. You followed them into the kitchen where Bucky was standing wearing a suit and had his hair pulled back neatly.  
“May I have this dance, Beautiful?” he asked, extending his hand. You smiled and took it.  
“You really are the perfect boyfriend,” you said after a while of dancing. Bucky gently pushed you away.  
“If you’ll let me, I’d like to be the perfect husband,” he smiled, kneeling down and presenting a beautiful ring.  
“Y/N, when I was free of Hydra’s brainwashing, I never thought I could have a normal life. I thought that I’d only ever be the weapon that they turned me into, but when I’m with you, I feel like the man I once was. Will you make me the happiest man alive and be my wife?” Tears of joy were streaming down your face.  
“Yes Bucky! Of course I’ll marry you!” He slipped the ring on your finger, stood up and kissed you deeply.


	39. Proposals (Part 2)

Scott Lang/ Ant-Man

It was a pretty ordinary day. Lillian with her dad, Cassie was with her mother and Scott was out with Hank so you were left on your own. Having nothing better to do, you decided to do some housework. You washed the clothes, did the dishes, cleaned the floors, dusted, basically anything to keep yourself busy. When the clothes were dry, you started folding them and putting them away. As you were putting away Scott’s clothes, you saw a small box. Curious, you opened it and a sweet little ring. It was this moment that Scott decided to come home. He walked into the bedroom and saw you holding the ring.  
“Oh no! You found it!” You looked between him and the ring.  
“Don’t tell me you stole this!”  
“No, no, no! Believe me I bought this with my own money and I know it’s not as fancy as the one your ex got you but it was the only one I could afford on my budget.” Scott sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. You gave him a puzzled look.  
“You’ve already found the ring so I might as well do this now,” he said, getting down on one knee.  
“This is not the way I wanted to do it but here goes... Y/N, when Maggie divorced me, I thought I never wanted to get married again but then I met you and I fell in love. I fell in love with not only you, but your amazing little girl and Cassie loves you as a mother and Lillian as a sister. Will you marry me?” You were a little stunned at first but then your lips curled into a smile.  
“Yes, Scott.” Scott grinned and took the box from you so he could slip the ring on your finger.  
“The girls are gonna be thrilled when we tell them!”  
...

T’Challa/ Black Panther

You were spending a lot more time in Wakanda. It could get a little difficult with T’Challa tending to his kingly duties but he’d make sure to see you at least once a day. It had gotten quite dark when T’Challa had come to visit you. He took you out to the gardens and lay on the grass to gaze at the stars. T’Challa would point out constellations to you and every now and then, turn to look at you, admiring the way the full moon illuminated your beautiful face. After an hour of this, T’Challa stood up and extended his hand to help you to your feet.  
“Y/N, this is something that I have wanted to do for a long time now...” T’Challa got down on one knee and presented you a magnificent ring.  
“You have proven yourself worthy to be my queen, will you see me worthy to be your husband?”  
“Yes T’Challa, yes!” He smiled and slipped the ring on your finger.  
...

Steve Rogers/ Captain America

Being the old fashioned guy that he was, Steve asked for your father’s permission before he even bought the ring. On your anniversary, Steve had a wonderful date planned and as a special treat for Steve, you wore a 40’s styled outfit.  
Steve was absolutely speechless when he saw you. The first thing he did was take you out styled dancing. Steve still was quite clumsy and actually stepped on your toes a few times but you had fun. Afterwards, you went to a 50’s themed diner. It was a little outside his time zone but somehow, it was familiar to him. Although it was nothing fancy, it was still romantic; you even split a milkshake. While you were eating, you noticed how nervous Steve was.  
“Is there something wrong, Honey?” you asked. Now or never Steve! He took a deep breath in and held your hands.  
“Y/N, when I came out of the ice, I never thought I would fit into this new world. Most of my friends were gone and I felt totally alone. When I first met you at that diner all that time ago, I had no idea that you were going to change my life. I thought that the guy who wanted a family and stability was long gone but I know now that he never really went away.” Steve stood up then knelt down in front of you, pulling out a little box and opened it.  
“Will you marry me?” Tears were flowing freely down your face.  
“Of course I will Steve!” He smiled, slipped the ring on your finger and pulled you to your feet. You wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed him deeply.  
...

Loki Laufeyson

You were just finishing up reading a story to the children. The previous day, Loki had asked if he could read one too. You were a little confused but agreed to it anyway. You finished your story and Loki got up, wearing a fine suit.  
“Once upon a time, there was a lonely prince. For most of his life he felt as though he didn’t fit in and he became bitter and he did some things that he was not proud of. Then one day, the prince met the kindest, fairest and loveliest maiden in all the land and she made him feel things that he had never felt before.” Loki extended his hand, encouraging you to join him up the front.  
“She truly was his everything and he could not imagine his life without her, so one day...” Loki bent down on one knee and presented you with a beautiful ring.  
“The prince asked her to marry him.” You looked out to the group kids who were eagerly awaiting your answer.  
“And she said yes.” The kids all squealed and giggled in delight. Loki smiled and slipped the ring on your finger.  
“And they lived happily ever after!”  
...

Wanda Maximoff/ Scarlet Witch

Today was Wanda and Pietro’s birthday and Tony had thrown them a big birthday bash. At one point during the evening, everyone gathered around to watch them open their presents. The last one was opened but before everyone went away, you called their attention.  
“My last gift is for the birthday girl, no offence Pietro.” He merely smirked in response, knowing full well what you were about to do. You handed her a small velvet box. As she opened it, you got down on one knee. She looked between you and the ring.  
“Wanda, my darling, my beautiful girl... will you marry me?” Wanda was tearing up and was too emotional to give you a verbal answer so she simply nodded. You beamed at her and slipped the ring on her finger. Everyone clapped and cheered for the two of you.  
...

Bruce Banner/ Hulk

Today you were helping Bruce out in the lab. As you worked, he kept stealing glances at you. He gave what he was working on one final check before he was satisfied.  
“Hey Y/N, would you mind checking these DNA fragments for me?” he asked, a timid smile creeping across his face.  
“Sure thing, Bruce,” you smiled. You took the pages from him and he walked away. As you looked at them, your eyes widened. The fragments formed the words ‘WILL YOU MARRY ME?’. You turned to look at Bruce who was now kneeling down presenting a beautiful ring.  
“Y/N, you would make me the happiest man in the world if you say yes,” he said, slightly tearing up.  
“Would you settle for ‘absolutely’?” you smiled. Bruce was beaming at you as he slipped the ring on your finger. He stood up and kissed you sweetly.


	40. He Gives You A Promise Ring (Peter Parker)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay, so I hinted at this in one of my earlier chapters so here it is! Sorry that this chapter’s going to be shorter than the others.

Today was your birthday and Peter wanted to make it as special as possible for you. He took you to all your favourite spots all over the city. Near the end of the day as a special treat Peter took you to meet the Avengers. They all thought you were a good match for Peter and Tony gave the poor boy the third degree. They even wished you a happy birthday. When the two of you managed to sneak away, Peter took you to the top of the Avengers Tower to watch the sun set over the New York City skyline. As you sat there you rested your head on his shoulder and thought about how lucky you were to have a boyfriend as sweet as Peter.  
“Today has just been the perfect birthday,” you sighed with a smile. Peter wrapped his arm around you and kissed your temple.  
“I almost forgot, I haven’t given you your birthday present yet,” he said, fishing in his pocket.  
“Oh Peter, you didn’t have to get me anything. All I really wanted was to spend the day with you,” you smiled.  
“Yeah, but you’re my girlfriend and it’s your special day.” Peter pulled a small box out of his pocket and handed it to you. You opened it to see a stunning ring.  
“Oh my gosh! This is beautiful but it must’ve been expensive! You shouldn’t spend so much on me,” you scolded. Peter rubbed the back of his neck.  
“Aunt May helped pick it out for me and don’t worry, I’m totally gonna pay her back when I have the money,” he quickly said, when he saw the look on your face.  
“Take a look on the inside.” You took the ring out of the box and did as he asked. Engraved on the inside on the inside of the band were the words ‘Peter and Y/N together forever’.  
“I know it’s cheesy but Y/N, one day I want to marry you. I know we can’t do it now so this ring is my promise to you that I’ll exchange it for a proper engagement ring. Th-that is, i-if you’ll have me,” he blushed. You smiled and kissed him sweetly.  
“I’d love to marry you Peter. I mean, not right now, we’re still in high school after all, but one day.” He smiled at you and slipped the ring onto your right ring finger. It was a promise that one day in the future; you were going to be Mr. and Mrs. Parker.


	41. Proposal (Peter Parker)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: By popular demand, here’s Peter Parker!

You and Peter had just graduated high school and were accepted into the colleges of your choices. To celebrate, his ‘Uncle Tony’ had thrown an elaborate party (with no alcohol of course). All of your friends and family were invited, all congratulating you on your accomplishments. You stayed close to Peter the whole time although you noticed that he seemed to be nervous. Peter kept reaching into his pocket as if checking if he remembered something. You just assumed it was just about the speech he was going to make later. When it time for the speeches, Tony went first. He basically teased Peter but gave him a little bit advice as well. Your friends all had their own little speeches and your parents made lovely ones. Finally, it was your turn.  
“Hey, Y/N?” he whispered.  
“Yes, Peter?”  
“Can you go first?”  
“Aw, are you shy?” you cooed. Peter nodded, his hand reaching into his pocket. As you delivered your speech, you could see your parents tearing up. After you had finished, Peter stepped up to the microphone.  
“These past few years have been both hard and amazing. I couldn’t have done it without the support of my friends, the help of Uncle Tony or the patience of Aunt May. Most of all, I couldn’t have done it without this amazing girl standing next to me.” There was a chorus of ‘aws’ throughout the room. “I can’t imagine my life without her and I want to spend the rest of my life with her.” Peter got down on one knee and pulled a small box from his pocket.  
“Peter? Wha... what are you doing?”  
“Fulfilling my promise,” he said, opening the box.  
“Y/N L/N, will you marry me?” You bit your lip before nodding.  
“Yes Peter!” He smiled widely and slipped the ring of your left ring finger. The whole crowd cheered.


	42. You Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I apologise in advance for the feels but I swear I’ll make it up to you! I’m leaving out Scott because there are kids involved and also Peter Parker because they basically are kids.

Clint Barton/ Hawkeye

Clint was meant to be home from his mission yesterday but he got delayed. As he walked up to the door, he was so excited to see you. When Lucky didn’t come to greet him, he already knew something was wrong. Clint began searching the house when he found Lucky lying halfway in the bedroom doorway. The poor dog had given his life to protect you but sadly it wasn’t enough. When Clint found your body in the bedroom, he completely broke down. Why didn’t he come home sooner? He could’ve protected you. As Clint held your cold body in his arms, he swore vengeance on whoever did this to you.  
...

Tony Stark/ Iron Man

You watched from the sidelines as Iron Man faced off against a bad guy. You laughed at your boyfriend’s many witty remarks. The baddie saw his opportunity and took you as his hostage. This immediately made Tony shut up. He managed to reason with him and he let you go. As you were running towards Tony, you were shot in the back of the head. Tony saw red and charged at the guy and he savagely beat him to death. When it was over, Tony removed the suit and held you in his arms sobbing.  
...

Pietro Maximoff/ Quick Silver

It was one Pietro’s worst nightmares come true, but for once, it wasn’t you that was the reckless one. When you were driving, you were usually very careful. On your way to work, you were t-boned by another driver and the impact had crushed your legs. You knew if they tried to move you that you would bleed out so you called Pietro and told him what had happened. He sped out to the scene of the accident. Pietro wanted them to free you but it was no use. You both said your goodbyes and when you felt like you were ready, they moved the car. He could only hold your hand and helplessly watch as you faded away before him.  
“We were supposed to get married...” he sobbed.  
...

Thor Odinson

Ever since Odin had given you his blessing, you had been spending more and more time in Asgard. Thor had even taken you to a couple battles. You were in the middle of one such battle with some creatures that were threatening Asgard. You had taken a few of them out when you noticed their leader advancing towards Lady Sif. She had her back turned to it so she didn’t see it coming. You knew better than to take on the leader but there was no time.  
“Lady Sif, watch out!” you screamed. You ran towards her and shielded her as the creature swung its mace. The force of the impact cracked your armour and with it weakened, the creature drove its sharp claws into the soft point. Thor had seen too late to stop it but he shot lightning at it and swung Mjolnir, killing it instantly. With their leader gone, the creatures fled. Thor swept you up in his arms and called for Heimdall to open the portal. He raced you to the healers but it was too late; you were gone. Lady Sif watched as Thor fell apart. If only she had been paying attention. It should have been her in your place.  
...

Sam Wilson/ Falcon

A friend had called you up in tears, saying that they couldn’t take it anymore. You went to them and managed to talk them out of jumping from the ledge they were standing on. Unfortunately as you were climbing back in, you slipped and fell. When Sam got the call, he was absolutely distraught. Your friend blamed themself for your death, and Sam blamed them too. If it hadn’t been for them, you would still be alive.  
...

Natasha Romanoff/ Black Widow

You and Natasha were on a tough mission to disable an enemy base. Your team had successfully completed the mission and as the two of you headed back to the rendezvous point, neither of you saw the sniper. Just as you had got there, you felt a sharp pain in your back. Nat looked around for the danger and you fell to your knees. Fortunately Clint had spotted him and took him out. Nat knelt by your side and held you in her arms. The bullet had punctured your lung and your body went into shock.  
“Come on Y/N, you’re gonna pull through this. You’re my tough girl.” Tears filled her eyes as she saw how pale you had become.  
“Not... this time Nat... I’m sorry,” you wheezed. Clint carried you into the jet to get you to help but it wasn’t enough. Although she wouldn’t allow herself to show it, your death shook her to her very core.  
...

Bucky Barnes/ The Winter Soldier

There was a fight in the middle of the bar. You jumped over the counter and broke it up but one of the participants was not happy. When your back was turned, they swung a punch and it landed at the base of your neck. As you fell, your head hit the hard floor. When Bucky got the phone call that you were hospitalised, he rushed to be with you. The doctors did what they could, but you were declared brain-dead. Even if your head hadn’t hit the ground, you would’ve been paralysed for the rest of your life. Your family had made the decision to turn off life support. Bucky’s light in the dark was snuffed out. He knew one thing was certain; he was going to find the guy that did this to you and get his revenge.  
...

T’Challa/ Black Panther

You were giving birth to your child. Your husband T’Challa nervously paced the waiting room as he waited for the news. As the doctors cut the umbilical cord, you felt as though something was wrong.  
“She’s starting to haemorrhage!” You tried to hold on, but you felt yourself slipping away. At least you had safely brought your child into the world. Despite their best efforts, the doctors were unable to stop the bleeding. T’Challa smiled when the doctor came out but it faded when he saw the look on her face.  
“I’m really sorry Your Majesty, but your wife had passed away.” He was in absolutely shocked. “Fortunately, your baby is well and healthy.” T’Challa was relieved to hear that but he still couldn’t believe you were gone.  
“Can I see Y/N?” The doctor nodded and led him into the room. Your eyes were closed and you looked so peaceful that you could’ve been sleeping. T’Challa leant forward and kissed your forehead.  
“I promise you that our child will not forget about you my love.”  
...

Steve Rogers/ Captain America

Today you were testifying in court. It was the final day of the trial and you were proving through evidence that the accused was guilty. Steve was watching you in the audience and impressed with the way you worked. The judge gave his verdict and the man was going to jail. Furious, he broke away from the officers, grabbed one of their guns and shot you in the chest. Steve rushed to your side and scooped you up in his arms, rushing you to the nearest hospital. Sadly, you had lost too much blood and all the doctors could do was declare you dead on arrival. Steve completely broke down. Why was everyone he loved taken away from him?  
...

Loki Laufeyson

You were attending a banquet in Asgard. As you were eating, something didn’t feel right. You felt pain shoot through your system and it was becoming increasingly difficult to breathe. Loki noticed you were struggling and called for attention.  
“She’s been poisoned!” There was nothing Loki could do as the poison spread through your body. He could only hold you in his arms and press his forehead against yours.  
“When I find who did this to you my dear, I will put an end to them,” he swore.  
...

Wanda Maximoff/ Scarlet Witch

It was a freak accident. There was a gas leak and when there was a spark, the entire block was taken out, including the store that you were working at. Wanda was patently waiting for you to come home from your shift when Pietro approached her with tears in his eyes.  
“Wanda... I think you should see this.” He turned on the news and when she saw the charred remains of the shop, she completely fell apart. She let out a scream and her powers went haywire. Wanda clutched at the ring you gave her, feeling completely broken hearted.  
...

Bruce Banner/ Hulk

You had contracted a horrible disease. Bruce had been watching you suffer for the last month, wishing there was something he could do. He wished he could hold your hand skin to skin but he had to wear a hazmat suit to avoid contamination. Your breaths were becoming slower with each one you took and your heartbeats were becoming further apart. Finally, the monitor let out one continuous beep. All Bruce could do was cry until he was out of tears.


	43. Your Bachelorette Party/ Your Bridal Shower

Clint Barton/ Hawkeye

The week before your wedding, a few of your friends took you out for drinks. Natasha spent the whole night being your guardian angel. She made sure you didn’t do anything stupid like take your clothes off, fended off any creeps that tried to take advantage of you and most importantly, got you safely back home to Clint.  
...

Tony Stark/ Iron Man

Tony was a little worried about what you might do if you went out drinking for your bachelorette party so he arranged for you and your bridal party to go to a very exclusive spa the day before the wedding. One thing he was adamant about; no males were to touch you unless they were gay.  
...

Pietro Maximoff/ Quick Silver

As a joke, your friends took you to a drag show for you Hen’s night. You weren’t sure about it at first, but you ended up having a really good time and the performers were fantastic.  
...

Thor Odinson

Your friends had gotten together and arranged a special LARP themed party. Some of the girls that attended were a little confused but in the end, it was a fun day.  
...

Sam Wilson/ Falcon

For your bachelorette party, you went out camping. You weren’t really into big parties so it was just a simple way to enjoy being with your friends.  
...

Natasha Romanoff/ Black Widow

When Tony learnt that the two of you were engaged, he arranged for the two of you to go to Las Vegas. You gambled, went to a few shows and had a great time together.  
...

Bucky Barnes/ The Winter Soldier

You and Bucky decided for your parties, that you would combine them into bridal party VS groom’s party in laser tag. Somehow, the day ended in a draw and you wouldn’t have it any other way.  
...

Scott Lang/ Ant-Man

You had decided that since you had already had done the whole wild night out, you would have a quiet night in. You invited a few of your friends over for a good old fashioned sleep over.  
...

T’Challa/ Black Panther

Not being much of a party girl, you decided that you wanted something simple. For your bridal shower, you had a tea party in the gardens of Wakanda.  
...

Steve Rogers/ Captain America

Your mother was thrilled when you had told her that you were getting married to Steve. She had arranged for a bridal shower a few days before the wedding. All of your friends were there, and you played a few games.  
...

Loki Laufeyson

Since you weren’t much for parties, a few of your friends took you out shopping, followed by a nice dinner. These sorts of things weren’t really done on Asgard, but as long as you were happy, so was Loki.  
...

Wanda Maximoff/ Scarlet Witch

A few of your friends had arranged for you and Wanda to go on separate scavenger hunts. At the end of the night, the last item both of you had to find was each other.  
...

Bruce Banner/ Hulk

There was an exhibition that you really wanted to see so as a wedding present to you, he arranged for you and a friend to go. He even got you special passes so you could get into pretty much the whole place.


	44. His Bachelor Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’m leaving some characters out of this one as I kind of covered some of them in the last chapter.

Clint Barton/ Hawkeye

On the same night you went out for drinks, a couple of the guys took Clint out bar hopping. He counted his drinks at first, but as the night wore on, he got progressively tipsy. Clint got so drunk that he threatened to fight anyone that didn’t agree that you were the best damn woman that he ever met. By the end of the night, Steve ended up having to carry Clint home.  
...

Tony Stark/ Iron Man

Since you had made Tony promise that there wouldn’t be strippers at his party, he hosted a poker night. You had a spy in amongst the group and when he reported back that there indeed were no strippers at the party, you rewarded Tony by giving him your own little show ;)  
...

Pietro Maximoff/ Quick Silver

For Pietro’s bachelor party, he and his groomsmen went go-carting. Although Pietro was already fast, it was still a pretty fun day.  
...

Thor Odinson

These things weren’t really done on Asgard; however, Thor did celebrate his upcoming nuptials by going on a big hunt with his friends, followed by a great feast.  
...

Sam Wilson/ Falcon

Sam didn’t really want a big bachelor party, so he hosted a cook-out. It was really a big ‘Guy’s Day’.  
...

Scott Lang/ Ant-Man

Just like you, Scott had already done the whole ‘Young and Stupid’ party with his first marriage so he went out for karaoke. He basically hogged the microphone the whole night.  
...

T’Challa/ Black Panther

Being the classy guy that he was, T’Challa just had a simple dinner to celebrate his future marriage.  
...

Steve Rogers/ Captain America

You had warned Steve on what Tony might plan for his bachelor party, so he was very adamant that there were to be no strippers. With his plans foiled, Tony arranged for the guys to drink fine whiskeys and other such liquors. At one point someone suggested a drinking game and by the end of it, the last ones standing were Steve, Bucky, Thor and surprisingly Bruce.  
...

Loki Laufeyson

Loki wanted to try the whole ‘Bachelor Party’ thing but the poor man had no clue what he was in for. Tony was especially delighted at this. Loki was almost traumatised by the end of the night and he couldn’t wait to get home to you.  
...

Bruce Banner/ Hulk

For Bruce’s bachelor party, he took every one down to the barber shop and treated them all to a classic shave.


	45. Wedding Series- Clint Barton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’ve decided that I’m going to give each character their own individual chapter so I can add a few little personal touches. Enjoy the Wedding Series!

Colour scheme:

Purple

Memorable moments:

Your ex-fiancé was doing your hair up for your big day. Julian had often used you kind of as a dress-up doll when you were dating, so in hindsight, you really wondered how you were so surprised at his coming out. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.  
“Come in,” your brother called. Natasha entered, with a big grin on her face.  
“Clint sent me to make sure that you haven’t run away. Apparently you have a history of this sort of thing?”  
“You tell Clint that as long as he doesn’t elope with my dad or anything, I’m staying put.” Natasha laughed at this and went to tell Clint. Julian put the finishing touches to your hair and you turned to face him.  
“How is it that you’re the one that ran out on our wedding and I’m the one stuck with the Runaway Bride jokes?” you huffed.  
“Out of the two of us, who was the one that looks more noticeable running out?”  
“You put on the dress and then we’ll see...” Before it could progress further, your father came to let you know that they were starting.

Who walks you down the aisle:

Your father: Your dad was so proud that he finally got to do this. He had warned Clint that if he pulled the same stunt, he’d be coming after him. Clint joked that he’d stay if you would. Your dad was not amused.

Man of Honour:

Your brother

Best Woman:

Natasha Romanoff

(You and Clint decided to go against tradition)

Ring Bearer:

Lucky: Under protest, the dog was given a bath and put in a little doggy tux. He made it all the way down the aisle without dropping the rings.

Vows:

His: Y/N, I love you. I love and your smile and I’ll do everything I can just to see it and to make you laugh. If you’ll have me as your husband, I’ll protect you with my very life. I’ll continue loving you ‘till the day I die.

Yours: I promise to take you as you are. I love your corny jokes and your childish personality. I will comfort you when you’re sad, and do whatever I can to make you smile again. I will love you with every part of my being as I already do.

Song you have your first dance to:

Heaven by Bryan Adams

Honeymoon:

Lleida, Spain


	46. Wedding Series- Tony Stark

Colour scheme:

Red and yellow

Memorable moments:

Your friends were all getting ready for your wedding as well as helping you out. One of them was helping you into your wedding dress and smirked when she saw what was written on the butt of your panties.  
“Property of Tony Stark?”  
“Yeah, I had them custom made especially for today. I also had a pair of underwear made for Tony with my name on them,” you grinned. Everyone finished getting dressed and was getting their hair and make-up done when there was a knock on the door.  
“Everybody decent?” a male’s voice called.  
“Yes, come in,” you called back, and Happy entered the room.  
“I’ve got a delivery for the bride,” he said, holding up a letter. He handed to you and you were slightly worried that it might be a letter saying he was leaving you.  
“You know, I never would’ve thought that Tony Stark would’ve been the type of guy to get tied down, you know, figuratively.” You blushed at his words. Happy had accidently walked in on you and Tony once. You opened the letter and read it.

Hey Babydoll,

I just wanna say that I can’t wait to see you. I know that I could’ve written you a text but this felt a bit more personal. I’m wearing the underwear you left out for me ;)   
I can’t wait to see you walking towards me, can’t wait to have you in my arms and most importantly, I can’t wait for our honeymoon...

After that, there was an explicit list of what he would like to do to you. You had to stop reading, otherwise no amount of make-up would be able to cover the blush that was starting to form across your face.

Who walks you down the aisle:

Steve Rogers: Steve had become like a brother to you in all your years of friendship and felt honoured to be walking you down the aisle.

Maid of Honour:

Pepper Potts: Not only was she your Maid of Honour, but your wedding planner. She really kept her cool and mostly importantly, helped you keep yours.

Best Man:

Happy Hogan: When Tony had first asked him to be the Best Man, he thought it was some kind of joke. Tony would never admit it, but Happy was one of his closest friends.

Vows:

His: Y/N, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You’ve helped me fix so many of my mistakes and bad habits. You’ve made me a better man and I promise to continue being that man for you. I love you with everything I’ve got.

Yours: Tony, I love the fact that you’re not perfect because it makes you human. I promise to love you for all your flaws and protect you from the world when things become too much for you.

Song you have your first dance to:

You’re Still The One by Shania Twain

Honeymoon:

Florence, Italy


	47. Wedding Series- Pietro Maximoff

Colour scheme:

Light blue and silver

Memorable moments:

Wanda had just put the finishing touches to your hair and make-up and stood back to admire her work.  
“Y/N, you look so beautiful,” she said, tearing up.  
“Wanda, you’re gonna make me cry,” you replied, tearing up as well.  
“I almost forgot, I have something for you.” Wanda left you for a moment and came back with a little box. You opened it and saw a frilly blue and white garter.  
“Pietro gave me one of his old t-shirts to borrow and asked me to make you something. This way you have something old, new, borrowed and blue in one convenient package.” You were tearing up again and hugged her tightly.  
“I am so lucky to have you as my sister-in-law!” Wanda hugged you back just tightly.  
“But we’re not there yet. We still need to get you down that aisle.” You sat down on a chair and Wanda helped put on your garter.

Who walks you down the aisle:

Tony Stark: Tony saw you as a kind of surrogate daughter so he was proud to walk you down the aisle.

Maid of Honour:

Wanda Maximoff: You may have had a rocky start but over the years, she had grown to be your sister and now she was going to be your sister-in-law.

Best Man:

Clint Barton: The man had become like a father to him so he was Pietro’s first choice for Best Man.

Vows:

His: Y/N, you make me stop to see what’s important. I promise that every once in a while I’ll slow down so I can truly appreciate what is before me. You mean everything to me my princess and I’ll keep you safe from harm. I promise to catch you when you fall.

Yours: I promise to stop being so reckless and start taking care of myself so I can take care of you. I’ll try to keep up with you as best I can. I will love you for the rest of my life.

Song you have your first dance to:

No One by Alicia Keys

Honeymoon:

Saint Petersburg, Russia


	48. Wedding Series- Thor Odinson

Colour scheme:

Gold and crimson

Memorable moments:

You were nervously pacing the room as all the worst case scenarios played out in your mind. What if there was a sudden battle and Thor had to leave or what if Odin no longer thought you were worthy enough for his son? Sif came up to you and put her hands on her shoulders.  
“Lady Y/N, you must calm down.”  
“I’m sorry, I’m just... nervous. I keep imagining everything that could go wrong,” you responded.  
“Don’t think of everything that could go wrong, and start thinking of what could go right. In just a few short hours, you will be married to the man you love and ready to start your life together.” You smiled at her sweet words. Frigga entered the room with a big smile on her face.  
“I have a surprise for you my dear.” You walked towards her and your mother suddenly entered the room and you teared up. You thought for sure that Odin wouldn’t allow any other Midgardians on Asgard. You went and hugged her tightly.  
“I convinced my husband that a girl needs her mother on her wedding day,” Frigga smiled. You went to hug her too.  
“Thank you so much for this.”

Who walks you down the aisle:

Lady Sif: Ever since you had won her respect, Sif had been like a sister to you and was more than happy to hand you over to Thor.

Matron of Honour:

Your mother: Since Odin had allowed her to be at your wedding, you wanted her to be a part of it.

Best Man:

Volstagg: Thor would’ve liked to ask his brother Loki to be his best man but unfortunately, Loki was called away on urgent business. Volstagg was happy to fill in for his though.

Vows:

His: I vow to love, honour and cherish you as my wife. I will protect you from all harm, even though I know that you’re fully capable of taking care of yourself.

Yours: I promise to stand by you no matter how hard things get. I will love you for the rest of my life.

Your reception:

There was a huge feast in Asgard in honour of your marriage to Thor. The celebrations went long into the night with lots of dancing and drinking. You and Thor stayed for a long time but at one point you bid everyone farewell so you could get a start on the honeymoon.

Honeymoon:

Hafnarfjörður, Iceland


	49. Wedding Series- Sam Wilson

Colour scheme:

Navy blue and white

Memorable moments:

To be honest, the whole thing was memorable. Since Sam was in the army, you had a traditional military wedding. Sam looked so handsome in his formal uniform. As you exited the venue, they lined up to perform the Sabre Ceremony and you both walked under the arch that was created.

Who walks you down the aisle:

James Rhodes: The man was like a father to you and he was your closest male friend.

Maid of Honour:

Betty Ross: Your best female friend.

Best Man:

Clint Barton: His birdie bro.

Vows:

His: I promise that you will always be in my thoughts. Even when I can’t be by your side, I will try to speak to you at least once a day.

Yours: Sam, I love you. I promise that I will be your rock when you feel like giving up. I will do everything in my power to keep you happy for as long as I live.

Song you have your first dance to:

I Don’t Want To Miss a Thing by Aerosmith

Honeymoon:

Honolulu, Hawaii


	50. Wedding Series- Natasha Romanoff

Colour scheme:

Black and red

Memorable moments:

It was shortly after the bridal dance, when everyone was dancing to upbeat song. Clint walked up to you and asked you to dance which you were more than happy to do. He twirled you around and danced along to the beat.  
“You know Y/N, I’ve never seen Nat happier than when she’s been with you.”  
“You really think so?”  
“Of course. I’ve been with her on countless missions, seen her in many different relationships, but you’re the only one she’s ever truly loved,” he smiled and you found yourself tearing up with his words. When the song ended, Nat cut in so she could dance with you as a slow song started to play. As Clint watched the two of you sway to the music, he couldn’t help but feel happy that his partner had found her soul-mate.

Who walks you down the aisle:

Clint Barton: Clint was more than happy to give you to his partner so you could be her partner in life.

Maid of Honour:

Maria Hill: Your best female friend.

Best Man:

Bruce Banner: He felt quite honoured when Nat asked him to be the Best Man.

Vows:

Hers: Y/N, I had never loved anyone before I met you. You showed me that it is not a weakness to love another person. I promise to show my love for you and protect you to the best of my ability.

Yours: I love you Natasha and I promise to show you that every day. I also promise to always have your back when we go on missions.

Song you have your first dance to:

F**kin’ Perfect by P!nk (You played the radio edit for Steve’s sake.)

Honeymoon:

Glasgow, Scotland


	51. Wedding Series- Bucky Barnes

Colour scheme:

Black and white

Memorable moments:

You were sitting in your wedding dress sobbing. You and Bucky had done the whole separation thing before the wedding and you were missing him like crazy. It made you feel kind of pathetic to behave this way but you couldn’t stop the flow of tears. Unable to see you in pain, Sharon made you stand up and led you away, sending a quick text to Steve. Bucky was also miserable without you. She stood you in the middle of a room and blindfolded you.  
“Okay Steve, bring him in.” You heard the door open and someone enter.  
“Sharon, who-“  
“Y/N?” you heard Bucky’s voice.  
“Bucky? Y-you’re not supposed to be here, it’s bad luck!”  
“It’s okay, Steve blindfolded me,” he explained. The two of them helped you move closer together and left. Bucky held you tightly as if he never wanted to let you go again.  
“I’ve missed you,” you whispered.  
“I’ve missed you too.”  
“Oh, this is silly, it’s not like never been separated before,” you sniffed, making him smile.  
“True, but we’re going to be married and that’s something we’ve never done before.” You gave a small laugh and held him tighter. You stayed like this for a while until you felt like you were ready. That was just what you needed to give you the strength to go on.

Who walks you down the aisle:

Sam Wilson: Sam thought you were the perfect match for Bucky so he was proud to walk you down the aisle.

Maid of Honour:

Sharon Carter: Your best friend. She really helped you keep your cool.

Best Man:

 

Steve Rogers: His best friend. (Obvious choice).

Vows:

His: Y/N, you are my light in the dark, the love of my life, my everything. I will keep you safe from danger with my very life, this I swear of.

Yours: James, my love, my beautiful Bucky. I promise that I will always light your way in the darkest of times. You are my first love and hopefully my last. I will never give up on you.

Song you have your first dance to:

Angel by Leona Lewis

Honeymoon:

Bucharest, Romania


	52. Wedding Series- Scott Lang

Theme:

Disney

Memorable moments:

Sister had just finished putting the finishing touches on your hair and make-up.  
“You look so pretty Mama,” Cassie said. Cassie had taken to calling you Mama, just like Lillian did and Lillian had taken to calling Scott Papa.  
“So do you, precious girl and you too Lillian,” you smiled. Cassie and Lillian both came up and hugged you. You hugged them both tightly. You couldn’t believe that in just a little while, you were going to be a step mother to a wonderful little girl whom you loved as your own.

Who walks you down the aisle:

Your father: Although he had done this once already for you, he was more than happy to do it all over again.

Maid of Honour:

Your sister Liz: Unfortunately she couldn’t attend your first wedding but you were going to make damn sure she was going to be a part of this one.

Best Man:

Luis: Before he asked him, Scott made Luis promise that he would keep his comments to a minimum. True to his word, Luis didn’t make a peep throughout the ceremony. The reception however was a whole other story.

Flower Girl:

Lillian: She was so excited that her mother was getting married.

Ring Bearer:

Cassie: Cassie got to wear a pretty dress like Lillian’s and she was proud that she got to do such an important job.

Vows:

His: I promise that I will always be honest with you. I will live up to your expectations and I will be a good role model for Cassie and Lillian.

Yours: I promise to keep you from getting into trouble as best I can and get you out if it if you do get in trouble. I also promise to love Cassie as if she was my own.

Song you have your first dance to:

At Last I See the Light from Tangled

Honeymoon:

Savannah, Georgia


	53. Wedding Series- T'Challa

Colour scheme:

Black and gold

Memorable moments:

Your whole wedding was memorable. Your ceremony was a traditional one, held in the gardens of Wakanda. It was a very long and somewhat complicated process but it was worth it to be married to the man of your dreams.

Who walks you down the aisle:

Bucky Barnes: Ever since the Civil War incident, T’Challa had gotten to know him quite well and asked if he would walk you down the aisle.

Maid of Honour:

Ororo Munroe: She made sure that there was nothing but clear skies for your special day.

Best Man:

Thor Odinson: He was your best male friend. T’Challa had a great deal of respect for the Asgardian prince.

Vows:

His: I promise to love, honour and respect you as both my wife and my queen. I will do what I can to make sure that you feel welcomed here.

Yours: I vow that I will be an honourable queen and a loving wife. I will stand by your side no matter how hard things get.

Song you have your first dance to:

I’ll Be by Edwin McCain

Honeymoon:

Cairo, Egypt


	54. Wedding Series- Steve Rogers

Colour Scheme:

Red, white and blue

Memorable moments:

For you, the speeches were the most memorable part of the day. Your dad made a very lovely speech, saying how Steve was the perfect match for you and Bucky had endless delight teasing the poor man. After the initial banter, he actually made a really sweet speech.

Who walks you down the aisle:

Your brother: He was absolutely ecstatic when he found out that you were dating Captain America and even more thrilled that you were actually getting married to him.

Maid of Honour:

Sue Storm: She was still a little confused by the striking resemblance to her brother but at least she could tell them apart by personality.

Best Man:

Bucky Barnes: His best friend. (Duh)

Vows:

His: Y/N, I promise to be a loyal and loving husband. I will make you smile when you’re sad and protect you from all harm. I love you so much and I promise I will never let anything happen to you.

Yours: Steve, I love your kind and gentle heart. I promise to love you for your amazing self and not just your title as I already do. I promise to hold you in my heart, even if I can’t be there to hold your hand.

Song you have your first dance to:

La Vie En Rose by Louis Armstrong

Honeymoon:

Los Angeles, California


	55. Wedding Series- Loki Laufeyson

Colour scheme:

Emerald and gold

Memorable moments:

Frigga was helping you get ready for your wedding. As she finished, you stood back so she could admire you.  
“You look lovely my dear, but there is something missing.” Frigga left a moment and returned with a small box. She handed it to you and you opened it up to see a beautiful silver necklace that proudly held a moonstone.  
“This is beautiful, Mother,” you gasped. Since you were to be married to Loki, Frigga had insisted that you call her ‘Mother’.  
“For generations, the brides in my family have worn this necklace. Allow me to help you put it on, child.” You turned around so Frigga could put the necklace on you. When you faced her again, she cupped your face.  
“I wish you and my son a long and happy life together,” she smiled.

Who walks you down the aisle:

Thor Odinson: Thor was proud to walk you down the aisle to hand you over to his brother.

Matron of Honour:

Frigga: She was to be your mother-in-law and you were thrilled to have her as a part of your wedding.

Best Man:

Your cousin: Odin had only allowed a few of your family members to attend. Since your cousin had been like a brother to you since you were little, he was happy to be the Best Man.

Vows:

His: My darling Y/N, I never believed I would find someone to love me the way you do. I vow to love and honor you as my wife and show to you everyday how much I love you.

Yours: My dearest Loki, I promise to give you all the love and attention you deserve. You have had so many changes in your lifetime and I promise to be your consistency. 

Your reception:

The whole reception, Loki was unable to keep away from you. He’d hold your hand, wrap his arm around your waist, kiss you, anything just to be close to you. Despite the continuous flow of alcohol, you and Loki stayed completely sober, wanting to be completely aware of your 

Honeymoon:

Dublin, Ireland


	56. Wedding Series- Wanda Maximoff

Colour scheme:

Scarlet and violet

Memorable moments:

Wanda was nervously pacing back and forth. What if you decided you didn’t want her anymore or what if she messes up? Things started floating as her powers started responding to her emotions. Pietro walked over her and placed his hands on her shoulders.  
“Wands, you need to calm down.”  
“I can’t. What if I’m not good enough for Y/N or what if she doesn’t love me anymore?”  
“Wanda, Y/N adores you. She cares about so much that she asked for my permission before she even proposed to you,” he smiled. Wanda’s eyes widened at this.  
“She really did that?”  
“She did. You have nothing to worry about,” Pietro replied, placing a kiss on her forehead.

Who walks her down the aisle:

Pietro Maximoff: He was so proud to be walking her down the aisle. He never thought of this wedding as losing his sister, but gaining one.

Maid of Honour:

Jean Grey: Your best female friend.

Best Man:

Phil Coulson: Phil was actually a friend of your family and it wasn’t until you started dating Wanda that you actually knew what he did for a living.

Vows:

Hers: Y/N, I vow to always love and respect you for as long as I live. You mean so much to me and I couldn’t have chosen a better partner in life.

Yours: Wanda, I love you. I promise to tell you this every day and make you feel like the beautiful woman you are.

Song you have your first dance to:

Hero by Enrique Iglesias

Honeymoon:

Disneyworld, Florida


	57. Wedding Series- Bruce Banner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This will be the last one of the series as so far I’ve portrayed Peter Parker as a sixteen-year-old. Maybe down the track I’ll do a chapter for him. I promise to include Peter again soon though!

Colour scheme:

Green and purple

Memorable moments:

You looked behind you at the small crowd of single women as they anticipated you throwing the bouquet. To be honest you were looking forward to this part.  
“Everybody ready?” you asked.  
“Yes!” came the reply. You tossed the bouquet over your shoulder and turned around to watch them all scramble for it, feeling the slightest bit of a power trip. After a few minutes of scuffling, Jen victoriously held the flowers above her head.  
“I got it! It’s mine!” she said proudly. There were a few noises of disappointment coming from the other women.

Who walks you down the aisle:

Jennifer Walters: Jen was so happy to give you away to her cousin.

Maid of Honour:

Your cousin: She was like a sister to you ever since you were little so she was your first choice.

Best Man:

Rick Jones: Yours and his best friend.

Vows:

His: I promise always to love and treasure you like the precious gift that you are. You mean so much to me I promise I will never let anything happen to you.

Yours: I promise to always be there for you, even if can’t physically be by your side. I will keep you calm in your toughest of moments and I will never leave you. Every day I will make you feel so loved.

Song you have your first dance to:

The Way You Look Tonight by Frank Sinatra

Honeymoon:

Kyoto, Japan


	58. Wedding Series- Peter Parker

Colour scheme:

Red and blue

Memorable moments:

Peter was nervously pacing. He was excited about getting married to you but he was slightly scared that he would be a bad husband. There was a knock on the door.  
“Peter, are you in here, honey?” Aunt May asked.  
“Yes, come in,” he called. Aunt May entered the room and started tearing up when she saw Peter.  
“My baby boy’s all grown up.” Peter smile at her. She sat down and patted the spot next to her. Peter sat down and Aunt May took his hands.  
“Now Peter, there’s something very special I want to give you.” She reached into her purse and pulled out a small black box. Peter opened it and saw a simple gold band.  
“It was your Uncle Ben’s wedding ring.” Peter’s eyes widened.  
“Aunt May, I can’t take this!”  
“Peter, I want you to have it. I’ve already decided to give Y/N my wedding ring. I’m not going to need them anymore.” Peter swallowed the lump in his throat and hugged her tightly.  
“Thank you so much for this, Aunt May. I hope Y/N I can be as happy as you and Uncle Ben were.”  
“Anytime. I wish you all the happiness in the world.”

Who walks you down the aisle:

Your father: He was so proud of everything you had accomplished. Before the wedding, he gave Peter a stern talking to, warning him that he’d punish him if he hurt you in any way.

Matron of Honour:

Aunt May: You had grown very close with her and she was the closest thing you were going to have for a mother-in-law.

Best Man:

Harry Osborn: His best friend

Vows:

His: I promise to always put you first. No matter how busy I get, I will always make time for you. I promise to keep you safe from all harm and love you for as long as I live.

Yours: Peter, I love you. I promise to tell you this every day. I will make you laugh when you’re sad and pick you up when you fall down. I will never give up on you.

Song you have your first dance to:

All of Me by John Legend

Honeymoon:

Quebec City, Canada


	59. Being Married to Them Includes...

Clint Barton/ Hawkeye

\- Having a best friend and a husband in one  
\- Him, wanting a big family  
\- Cooking decent meals for him  
\- Him, bringing you home little gifts from the exotic places he’s been to  
\- Lucky being your companion when he’s away  
\- Not being able to walk the day after he comes home from a mission ;)  
\- Sharing everything with one another  
\- Buying an old farmhouse to renovate together  
...

Tony Stark/ Iron Man

\- Him, coming to the idea of having kids  
-You, being his most prized possession  
\- (Not that he thinks he owns you in any way)  
\- Him, finally getting that tattoo from you  
\- Having to have a soundproof bedroom  
\- Romantic dinners  
\- Him, showing you off at parties  
\- Working on projects together  
\- Getting a little jealous when women flirt with him  
-Him, having to buy you new underwear almost weekly  
...

Pietro Maximoff/ Quick Silver

\- Making him promise to have a ‘slow day’ once a month  
\- You, being a little less reckless  
\- Him, whisking you away to secret locations  
\- Waking up to kisses being pressed along your neck and shoulder  
\- Sleeping naked together  
\- Visiting his homeland once a year  
\- Him, being proud to call you his wife  
\- Spending every other holiday with his sister  
\- Going slow dancing once in a while  
...

Thor Odinson

\- You, being officially coroneted as Thor’s queen  
\- Living a duel life between Asgard and Midgard  
\- Spending lazy afternoons together  
\- Darcy, randomly stopping by  
\- Wanting to have kids together  
\- Odin, coming to terms with you being his daughter-in-law  
\- Fighting alongside the Warriors Three  
\- Lady Sif being like a sister to you  
...

Sam Wilson/ Falcon

\- Going on morning jogs together  
\- Planning a family  
\- Spending Friday nights in   
\- (Unless you have a special event to go to)  
\- Worrying about him when he goes away on missions  
\- Him, teaching you how his Falcon gear works  
\- You, finding him new ways to help him with his PSTD  
...

Natasha Romanoff/ Black Widow

\- You, showing your affection for her  
\- Being the only one she trusts completely  
\- (Besides Clint)  
\- Drinking wine while watching your favourite movies  
\- Flirting back and forth  
-Thinking of adopting a child  
\- Being her soul-mate  
...

Bucky Barnes/ The Winter Soldier

\- Him, wanting you to quit your job at the bar  
\- Discussing having kids together  
\- Helping him maintain his arm  
\- You, being proud to call yourself his wife  
\- Him, getting a special wedding ring for his metal hand  
\- Finding exclusive places where the two of you can be alone, no interruptions  
...

Scott Lang/ Ant-Man

\- Him, being like a big kid  
\- The two of you being an awesome parenting team  
\- Deciding that you weren’t planning on having any more kids  
\- (Although if you were to get pregnant, you certainly wouldn’t mind it)  
\- Him, keeping to his promise and stopping being a thief  
\- Sharing nerdy fantasies  
\- Cuddling at the end of the day  
...

T’Challa/ Black Panther

\- You, being coroneted as queen of Wakanda  
\- Having to stop working at National Geographic  
\- Still taking lots of pictures  
\- Having to move to Wakanda  
\- Him, making you feel welcomed in his country  
...

Steve Rogers/ Captain America

\- Helping him getting over his ‘fondue’ issue now that you’re married  
\- Him, being a loyal and loving husband  
\- Waiting patiently for him to come home  
\- Him, sleeping in same bed as you  
\- Buying a place in Brooklyn together  
\- You, feeling safe and protected in his strong embrace  
...

Loki Laufeyson

\- Discussing having children together  
\- Him, sometimes assisting you when you do your story telling  
\- Getting along with Frigga  
\- Him, getting jealous of any man that sets eyes on you  
\- That magic spark never fading, even after all this time together  
...

Wanda Maximoff/ Scarlet Witch

\- Pampering each other on rainy days  
\- Her, painting your nails  
\- Spending every other holiday with her brother  
\- Making her feel like a princess  
\- Discussing ways to have children  
...

Bruce Banner/ Hulk

\- Having scientific discussions  
\- Wanting to adopt a child together  
\- You, being the first person they call when there’s a Code Green  
\- Meditating with him  
\- Cuddles  
\- Him, having a special wedding ring that will adjust when he Hulks out


	60. You Have A Nightmare About Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Some of these will be darker than others so I’ll put a little ‘*’ next to them as a warning. This chapter will be a little longer than the others.

Clint Barton/ Hawkeye*

Clint was away on a mission so you were video chatting with him. He was going to be home in a few days and you were missing him like crazy. Suddenly, there was a loud noise heard outside of the room he was in.  
“Hang on a sec, babe,” he said, going to investigate. All you could do was listen to listen to the gunfire outside and you heard Clint scream, then it went silent.  
“Clint?” you called hopefully. The camera on his end was picked up and taken out of the room. You were horrified when it panned over Clint’s dead body.  
“You’re next, Mrs. Barton...”  
*  
“Clint!” you screamed. You sat up and started sobbing hysterically. Hearing you, cry out, Clint sat up and turned on the light.  
“Y/N? Baby, what’s wrong?” You crashed your lips on his and held him tightly, wanting to make sure that he was real. Clint was a little shocked, and when you pulled away, you sobbed into his chest.  
“Nightmare?” he asked. You nodded and he held you tight, rubbing your back. Hearing you in distress, Lucky raced into the bedroom and jumped on the bed.  
“It’s okay, boy,” Clint assured the dog. Lucky nudged you with his nose which made you smile a little and you scratched him behind his ear. Slowly, you started calming down.  
“You okay now?” he asked. You nodded your head and started getting comfortable again. Clint switched off the light and held you in his arms. Lucky got comfy at the foot of the bed.  
“Clint?”  
“Hm?”  
“I’m scared that you won’t come home from your next mission.” Clint kissed your forehead.  
“I know, which is why when we start trying for a family, I promise I’m going to retire. I love you so much.”  
“I love you too, Clint.” You fell into an easy, dreamless sleep.  
...

Tony Stark/ Iron Man

You were coming home from your job at the tattoo parlour. It had been a rough day and all you wanted to do was come home and see Tony. You walked up to the bedroom and when you opened the door, you heard the sounds of moaning. On the bed, you could see Tony with another woman. Your heart broke into a million pieces.  
“T-Tony? Wh-what are you doing?” Tony stopped what he was doing to look at you.  
“What does it look like?” he sneered. Why was he doing this?  
“I... I thought you loved me,” you whimpered. Tears were streaming down your face.  
“Please, I’m Tony Stark! Like I could ever be satisfied with just one woman,” he scoffed and started laughing at you and the woman started laughing too.  
*  
You woke up in tears and looked at the man sleeping next to you. You freed yourself from his arms and walked into the adjoining bathroom to splash cold water on your face. That dream had really shaken you as it vividly played out in your head and you started sobbing. Hearing you, Tony got out of bed, entered the bathroom and wrapped his arms around your waist.  
“What’s the matter, babydoll?”  
“N-nothing,” you sniffed.  
“Don’t lie to me Y/N, I know you’re crying. Tell me what’s wrong.” You turned around in his arms to look him in the eyes.  
“Tony you would never... cheat on me, would you?” Tony looked shocked and really hurt by your question.  
“Y/N, how can you even say that to me?” he asked, cupping your face and drying your tears with his thumbs.  
“I just... I had this dream that you-“ You were cut off by his lips pressing against yours.  
“I can assure you that it was only a dream. Since I’ve been with you, I haven’t so much as fantasised about another woman. You are my beautiful wife and I love you.”  
“I love you too,” you smiled.  
“Now, let’s get you back in bed and I can show you how much you mean to me,” he said huskily in your ear.  
...

Pietro Maximoff/ Quick Silver

Today, Pietro was having some tests done on him and you were going along for support. You gave him one final kiss before they hooked him up to various machines. They started him on a treadmill to test out his speed. He started out on a steady pace to begin with and gradually picked up speed. Soon he was going so fast that you barely see him. You noticed that the equipment was starting to struggle.  
“Is that normal?” you asked, feeling slightly worried about your husband.  
“It’ll be fine,” they assured you. Faster and faster he went when all of a sudden, he vanished. You were slightly dumbfounded.  
“Wha... what happened?” The scientists checked their equipment. They explained what had happened. Basically, Pietro went so fast that he went to another dimension.  
“Well, can you bring him back?” They all talked to each other.  
“I’m afraid we can’t, Mrs. Maximoff. He’ll be stuck there for all eternity.” That’s all they could say?! They had pushed him so far that he was never coming back to you and they treat you like you’re stupid!  
*  
You woke up in tears and blinked a few times, looking at the ceiling as they fell down your face. You felt Pietro shift beside you as he slept, assuring you that he was still with you. You snuggled into his side and placed your head on his chest. Feeling your wet face on his bare skin caused Pietro to wake up.  
“Y/N? You okay?” he rasped, his voice thick with sleep.  
“Yeah... I just... had a bad dream,” you said, starting to cry a little. Pietro wrapped his arms around you and kissed the top of your head. One of his hands ran up and down your back and slowly, you started to fall back asleep.  
...

Thor Odinson*

Thor was away in a huge battle. Normally he would let you go with him but this one was far too dangerous. All you could do was nervously pace back and forth until he came back. Unable to take to anticipation of waiting, you went to see Heimdall.  
“Heimdall, how goes the battle?” you asked.  
“There have been many casualties milady, but we are becoming victorious...” He frowned slightly.  
“Lady Y/N, I’m afraid Thor has been killed.” You felt your heart skip a beat.  
“Wh-what?” Heimdall opened the portal and the few warriors that had survived started coming through it. Lady Sif immediately went to you to hold you back as they brought Thor’s body back.  
“No, no, no... NO!” you screamed.  
*  
Your eyes snapped open and you were panting heavily. You blinked a few times as you tried to make sense of your surroundings. As your breathing settled, you realised you were in the safety of your bedroom with your husband sound asleep under you. You dried your eyes and kissed his lips. Thor smiled in his dreams and held you a little tighter. You rested your head on his chest and listened to his steady heartbeat, the sound assuring you that he was still very much alive.  
...

Sam Wilson/ Falcon

Sam was away on a mission. Every day you worried about his safety, wondering if he’ll come home or not. Whenever there was a news story on the Avengers, you watched it with great intent. You were folding the laundry when there was a news flash and you raced into the living room to watch it. They were all fighting against a group of terrorists but your eyes were for the most part on Sam. One of the terrorist placed something on his back and pushed him off the top of a tall building. Sam tried to open his wings but they malfunctioned. You could only watch horrified as he plummeted to the ground.  
*  
You cried out and tears streamed down your face.  
“Y/N?” Sam asked groggily from next to you. You started sobbing and clutched at his top. “Nightmare?” You nodded your head and he hugged you tightly, kissing the top of your head.  
“Sam?”  
“Yeah, Y/N?”  
“Please... be careful on your next mission. I know you will be but I can’t help but worry about you when you’re gone. I love you so much.”  
“I love you too. It’s gonna be okay, because I have the best team watching my back.” You snuggled into him and slowly started falling back asleep.  
...

Natasha Romanoff/ Black Widow

You were on a mission with Nat. You were positioned in the Himalayas to destroy a Hydra base. Your mission was a success and you were escaping from the wreckage. You were both running along in the snow when Nat stepped in a hidden ice cavern and she fell through. She just managed to catch herself before she fell into the deep hole.  
“Nat!” you screamed, and ran to pull her up. You tried to get closer to her but your extra weight on the ice caused it to crumble.  
“It’s no use, Y/N. You’re not going to pull me up.”  
“I can... I can Nat.” Tears were starting to prick your eyes.  
“You’ll die too.”  
“Then we’ll go together.”  
“No, we won’t. I’m sorry.” Nat zapped your hands, forcing you to let go and she fell into the deep, bottomless cavern.  
*  
You bolted upright in bed, panting heavily as tears poured down your face. Your sudden movement next to her caused Nat to wake.  
“Nightmare?” she asked. This was not uncommon between the two of you so you both knew just how to deal with this situation. You nodded and she wrapped her arms around you. You rested your head on her chest and she stroked your hair. She waited until your breathing had settled before she allowed herself to fall back asleep. Nat would never show it in an obvious way but she always put your needs before hers.  
...

Bucky Barnes/ The Winter Soldier*

You were in a room that you didn’t recognise. You felt like something was very wrong and you couldn’t move. Outside the room, you could hear someone talking to Bucky.  
“... in fact, we have a surprise for you,” the voice said.  
“Move, you have your orders,” another man grunted. What orders? Wait, why were you moving? You entered the next room and Bucky’s widened when he saw you.  
“Y/N? What did you bastards do to her?!” Bucky snarled. A wicked sneer appeared across the man’s face.  
“We know that you would never hurt your lovely wife, so she’s going to be the one hurting you and you’re not going to do a thing to stop her.” He was right about that; Bucky would never hurt you. So why were you hurting him? You could only watch helpless as your body attacked Bucky before taking out a gun and pulling the trigger.  
*  
“Bucky!” Your eyes snapped open and you were in tears. Bucky woke at the sound of his name being called.  
“Doll, are you alright? What’s happening?” You hugged him tightly and kissed his lips.  
“I’m okay Buck. It was just a nightmare,” you assured him. Bucky hugged you and kissed the top of your head.  
“What was it about?” he asked.  
“You, um... you had been killed,” you sobbed. For his peace of mind, you wouldn’t dare mention that Hydra had taken over you to kill him. Bucky whispered sweet words in your ear and stroked your hair until you fell back asleep.  
...

Scott Lang/ Ant-Man*

Today, Scott was doing Ant-Man stuff with Hank while you looked after the girls. They were playing in the living room while you were washing the dishes. There was suddenly a loud noise coming from the other room and you heard the girls scream. You raced in to see Yellowjacket coming through a gigantic hole in the wall and advancing towards Lillian and Cassie who were huddled in the corner holding each other. He was almost knocked off his feet and Scott went back to his normal size.  
“Y/N, get the girls out of here!” You did as he said without hesitation and hid the girls away. Once they were safe, you returned to watch the fight. They were shrunk so you couldn’t tell who was winning. Yellowjacket suddenly went back to his usual size and you could see him grab something in his hand and crush it. He let it drop to the ground and you realised that it was Scott. You stood in the doorway in attempt to protect the girls but he just batted you out of the way. You could only listen as he took the girls away from you.  
*  
You woke up with your heart pounding in your chest. You turned over to see Scott still sleeping soundly next to you. Although it was just a dream, you had to go check on the Cassie and Lillian. You walked into the room that they now shared and saw they were sleeping safely in their beds. You watched them for a while when you felt a pair of arms around your waist, making you flinch at the sudden contact.  
“What are you doing, babe?” Scott croaked, placing his chin on your shoulder. You smiled a little and kissed his cheek.  
“I had a nightmare about the girls and I know it’s silly that I had to come check them but...” Scott kissed your temple.  
“I completely understand. Now, let’s get back to bed.”  
...

T’Challa/ Black Panther

T’Challa was away to a place called the Savage Lands. It was difficult being without him, especially now that you were a few months pregnant but you were carrying on the best you could. It had been over a week since you last heard from T’Challa. Finally, you got the call from him; however it was not good news. He had told you that there was some kind of barrier put around the Savage Lands that prevented him from leaving. This was one of your worst fears. Although you could now call Wakanda your home, you still felt alone and now you were going to raise a child by yourself.  
*  
You woke up in tears and put your hands on your empty stomach. That’s right... you weren’t even pregnant yet and already you were worried about what could go wrong. T’Challa came into the bedroom, late from signing paperwork.  
“Y/N? What are you still doing awake?” he asked. You were usually asleep by the time he came in.  
“Nightmare,” you said. T’Challa kicked off his shoes and joined you on the bed, holding you in his arms. After a while, he got changed into his pyjamas and eased into bed. You soon fell asleep, feeling comforted in his warm embrace.  
...

Steve Rogers/ Captain America*

You wanted to surprise Steve by coming by the Tower. When you entered, you couldn’t help but feeling something was very wrong. As you walked through the corridors, you could see blood splattered along the walls. Then you came across the first dead body. After that, that you just kept finding them. Tony, Natasha, Clint, all dead. You could hear the sounds of fighting and rushed towards it. Upon entering the room, you saw Bucky fighting with Steve. At first you thought that Bucky had relapsed and had caused all this damage but then you realised that it was Steve that was attacking Bucky. He suddenly spotted you and was horrified.  
“Y/N, get out of here!” he screamed. Steve knocked him to the ground raised his shield and brought it down upon his neck.  
“S-Steve?” He started advancing towards you. When he was in close proximity, you could see that his eyes were so dark brown that they were almost black. You backed yourself against the wall and he had you cornered.  
“Why are you doing this?” you whimpered. Steve’s face stretched into a nasty sneer and his hands went around your throat.  
“Hail Hydra...”  
*  
You woke up screaming and fell out of bed. Your screams woke Steve and he turned on the light and tried to comfort you.  
“Y/N, what’s wrong?” You scrambled away from him and curled up in a ball on the floor.  
“Stay away from me!” It hurt Steve to see you so afraid of him.  
“Sweetheart, please. It’s me Steve, your Steve.”  
“Tell me something that only the real Steve would know,” you sniffed. He thought for a moment. While he spoke, you studied his eyes and saw they were beautifully blue with just a hint of green.  
“When I was just a scrawny kid back in the days, I used to stuff newspapers in my shoes to make them fit. My mom could only afford to buy me hand-me-downs.” This was definitely something only Steve would know. You threw yourself into his arms and he held you tightly.  
“Are you okay? That must’ve been some nightmare.” You clutched at his shirt and he stroked your hair.  
“Y-you h-ad k-k-killed everyone... I-I think... H-H-Hydra had something to you and-and...” you burst into tears again.  
“Shh, it’s okay. I’m here for you,” he soothed. Steve waited until you had calmed down enough before picking you up and putting you back into bed.  
“Steve, will leave the light on?” you asked.  
“Of course, darling,” he responded, kissing your forehead. You placed your head in his chest and let his steady heartbeat lull you back to sleep.  
...

Loki Laufeyson

Ever since Loki had come back from Asgard, he had been getting progressively colder; not emotionally but physically. Whenever you argued him, his Jotun form came out but this time, it wasn’t going away. You were in the middle of an argument and he was becoming madder and madder. His skin turned blue and markings appeared across it and his eyes turned red. Loki lost his temper with you and the close proximity he was to you made it feel like you were wearing a swimsuit in Antarctica. He grabbed your arms and your skin turned black as if it was frostbitten. Pain shot through both your arms.  
*  
You woke up feeling cold and were shivering violently. You turned over to see that Loki had stolen all the covers. You smiled a little and pulled the covers back to you. You snuggled into Loki’s side, feeling a little warmer. Although his skin was slightly cooler than the average person, it was still warmer than being on the other side of the bed. You thought about your dream and wondered if Loki would really use his Jotun form like that. For a while you just kept thinking until you finally fell back asleep.   
...

Wanda Maximoff/ Scarlet Witch*

You came home from work and couldn’t wait to see Wanda.  
“Baby? I’m home!” you called. Strange; Wanda usually came to great you at the door.  
“Wanda?” you called again. You walked into the kitchen and found a note from Wanda.

Y/N,

I love you but I can’t keep doing this anymore. I can’t take all this hatred, I can’t take not being able to control my powers, I just can’t take it. I don’t to keep living like this anymore. I’m sorry.

What did she mean? Was she leaving you? Or did it mean that she... You frantically started searching to house. When you entered the bathroom, that’s where you found her... dead in the bathtub.  
*  
“Y/N, please wake up,” Wanda begged. Your eyes snapped open and you started sobbing hysterically. Wanda held you and spoke to you soothingly.  
“It’s okay, Y/N. I promise you that I would never do that to you.”  
“Y-you know... what my n-nightmare... was about?” you hiccoughed.  
“I could feel that you were in distress so I looked into your dreams. I know that I shouldn’t have done that but...” You cut her off with a kiss.  
“I love you Wanda. So, much. I can’t imagine my life without you.” Wanda teared up a little and kissed you.  
“I love you too, Y/N.” You just lay there holding each other until you fell back asleep.  
...

Bruce Banner/ Hulk

Bruce had been a little off lately. He hardly communicated with you anymore and he spent all his time locked up in the lab. When he went away on a mission, he never even called you. When Bruce was due to come back, you waited patiently for him to come out of the jet. Everyone filed out, except for Bruce. You asked them all what happened but none of them would even look at you.  
“Y/N.” You turned around to see Natasha.  
“Nat! Please tell me he’s still coming.” Nat gave you a sad look and put something in your hand. You looked to see it was Bruce’s wedding ring.  
“I’m sorry, Y/N. He said he couldn’t deal with this anymore and he went totally off grid. He said that you should just move on with your life.” This... this couldn’t be happening. Bruce wouldn’t leave you like that... would he?  
*  
You opened your eyes to find yourself looking at the ceiling. You turned on your side to see Bruce still sleeping next to you. You reached out and took his hand, placing a kiss on the band around his finger. Feeling your light touch woke Bruce.  
“Y/N? You alright?” he asked groggily.  
“Yeah. Just a silly dream,” you replied. He smiled warmly and pulled you close to him.  
“Bruce?”  
“Yes, Y/N?”  
“Promise that if you have a problem, you’ll talk to me about it.” Bruce kissed you sweetly.  
“I’ll try.”  
...

Peter Parker/ Spider-Man

You were helping Peter with his latest project. Recently, he had been doing some work with something called ‘symbiotes’. It really was quite fascinating work. Peter told you to monitor the symbiotes while he worked on a chemical formula. You were watching them under the microscope when then started escaping out of the Petri dish.  
“Um, Peter? Are they meant to do that?” He looked over and his eyes widened.  
“We need to get out of here!” He took your hand and started running towards the lab door. Peter pushed you out the door, slammed it shut and locked it.  
“Peter? Peter, what are you doing!?” you called, slamming your fist on the door. The symbiotes started taking over Peter’s body and he tried to peel them off.  
“Y/N, I had this theory that they needed a host... I couldn’t... let it be you...” he grunted. You could only helplessly watch through the window as the black substance took him over. He tried to fight it, but it was useless. He fell to the floor and stopped moving.  
“Peter?” He snapped his head up and instead of seeing Peter’s face, you saw a horrifying monster.  
*  
You opened your eyes to see that you were still in your own bedroom. You knew that it was late, but you just had to talk you Peter so you called him up.  
“Hello?”  
“Pete? I know it’s late and I’m sorry if I woke you, but I just needed to talk to you.”  
“It’s okay; I was up studying any way. What’s up?” You told him about your nightmare and he assured you that this new project was going to be alright. You spoke for a little while longer until you both felt tired enough to go to sleep and hung up the phone.


	61. They Have A Nightmare About You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Again, this is going to be a long chapter and darker nightmares will have a ‘*’ next to their name.

Clint Barton/ Hawkeye*

Clint was waiting for you to come home from a doctor’s appointment when he got the call.  
“Hello, is this Clint Barton?” the voice on the other end asked. It was the hospital, informing him that you had been involved in a horrible car accident. Unfortunately by the he got to the hospital, you were gone.  
“And the baby?”  
“Your wife was only twenty-eight weeks pregnant. We’ve done what we can but it doesn’t look good.” They led Clint to the NICU and showed him to his child. This tiny little thing wasn’t any bigger than his hand. Clint couldn’t believe it; you were gone and now his child was fighting for its life.  
*  
Clint woke up in tears. He turned to see you still curled around him fast asleep. He put his hand out expectantly on your stomach only find nothing there. Clint panicked momentarily but then he remembered that you weren’t pregnant yet. He carefully rolled you on your back, lifted your top and rested his head on your tummy. The sudden movement woke you.  
“Clint? You okay?” you asked, running your fingers through his hair.  
“Yeah... nightmares,” he grunted. Clint placed a kiss on your stomach, silently vowing that he’d be there to protect you, and your future children.  
...

Tony Stark/ Iron Man

Tony had been attending business meetings all day and the only thing he wanted to do was come home to you. When he entered the living room, there you were with your bags packed.  
“Y/N? What are you doing?” he asked.  
“Tony, I’m leaving you,” you said with no emotion in your voice. Tony was hurt by your response.  
“But why?”  
“Because I can’t deal with anymore. I don’t like receiving all the hate just because I’m your wife. I’m sick of having to keep you in check all the time. I just... I can’t be married to you anymore.” You handed him your rings. Tony looked at the rings, then back to you.  
“Don’t you love me anymore?” You shook your head and Tony was heart-broken.  
“I’m sorry.”  
*  
You reached out for Tony, only to find he wasn’t there. You crawled to the foot of the bed and wrapped your arms around him.  
“Watcha ya thinkin’ about babe?” you asked. You had been living with Tony long enough to know that when Tony was deep in thought, he sat at the end of the bed.  
“Hm? Oh, it’s just...” he let out a heavy sigh. “Y/N, are you happy being married to me?” You were totally blindsided by his question.  
“Of course I am. I love you Tony.” Tony smiled at little.  
“But what about my bad habits and all the hate you get just from being with me?” You sweetly kissed his lips.  
“I’m married to one of the sweetest, most romantic guys in the world, haters gonna hate,” you smirked. “And I know you’re a little high maintenance, but I like maintaining you.” Tony turned around and hugged you tightly.  
“Thank you... for everything you do for me,” he whispered.  
“I love you, Tony. Now, let’s get back into bed.” You got under the covers and Tony held you as if you were the most precious thing in the world to him.  
...

Pietro Maximoff/ Quick Silver

Pietro had often wondered how fast he could really go. Faster and faster he went until finally, everything stopped moving all together. He was going so fast that everything was in slow motion; so slow that nothing was moving at all. Pietro tried to slow down but it was too late. He went home to see you but you were frozen in time too. Pietro wanted to touch you but he was scared of the reproductions. Would it hurt you? It would definitely scare you. Pietro was moving so fast, it would be like a ghost. He never felt so totally trapped.  
*  
Pietro woke up with a start. His heart was pounding faster than usual. He turned over and placed his hand on your shoulder.  
“Mm, not now Pietro, I’m too tired,” you groaned.  
“I just want to hold you.” You turned over and looked at him.  
“You okay?”  
“Yeah... I just had a nightmare,” he replied. You smiled and snuggled into him.  
“I’m here for you,” you said, placing a kiss on his chest. Pietro held you tight and kissed the top of your head. With you in his arms, Pietro fell back into an easy sleep.  
...

Thor Odinson*

Thor was trying to go with the diplomatic approach with his latest enemy, so he invited the leader to meet with him. The leader made a lot of unreasonable demands to avoid causing a war Thor basically told him where he could take those demands. His face curled into a nasty sneer.  
“Oh, I think you’ll see things my way, Son of Odin.” He snapped his fingers and one of his men brought you in, looking battered and traumatized.  
“Thor...” you whimpered. A hand wrapped around your throat. Thor’s eyes widened and he stood, regarding the leader carefully.  
“What have you done to her?!” Thor snarled.  
“We haven’t done anything to her... yet. However, if you do not meet with my demands, all bets are off. I will wage war on Asgard and hand your beautiful wife to my men. It has been so long since some of them have seen a woman,” he smirked. What was Thor to do? He couldn’t let these disgusting creatures have their way, but he had to think of his people. Thor knew you would tell him not to go through with the deal, but he wouldn’t allow them to touch you impurely.  
*  
Thor woke up panting and caused you to wake as well.  
“Thor?” you croaked. Thor held you close to him and brushed some of your hair out of your face. He kissed you tenderly and you kissed back.  
“Did you have a nightmare?” you asked and he nodded. You kissed his chest and he held you tighter. Thor stroked your hair to assure himself that you were really there.  
...

Sam Wilson/ Falcon

Sam trudged through the front door, totally exhausted from his latest mission. He put his hand on the doorknob of your bedroom but before he entered, he heard a man’s voice.  
“You sure about this? What about your husband?” Sam froze. Were you really having an affair?  
“I’m sure. He’s away on a mission and besides... he’s not the same man I fell in love with anymore.” Sam stormed into the bedroom to see you in bed with another man.  
*  
Sam woke with a start. This was the third time he had a dream similar to that since he got back. He sat up and turned on the light. Although he knew it was just a silly dream, he just had to know.  
“Y/N?” he called, shaking your shoulder.  
“Hm? What is it Sam?” you replied sleepily.  
“You’d never cheat on me would you?” You were completely stunned by his question and sat up.  
“Of course not! Sam, how can you even ask me that?!” Sam looked somewhat relieved and somewhat guilty.  
“Never mind, forget I asked.”  
“No Sam, I want to know! You haven’t been cheating on me have you?!” you demanded.  
“No way! I love you Y/N, so much. It’s just that...” Sam let out a sigh. “Ever since I got back, I’ve been having these reoccurring dreams. In the back of my mind, I guess that I’m scared you’ll find someone better than me while I’m away.” You placed a tender but passionate kiss on his lips.  
“I could never find someone better than you, Sam. The moment you slipped this ring on my finger and I said yes, I meant it. Like it or not, you’re stuck with me for life pal,” you smiled. Sam smiled back and kissed you passionately, slowly pushing you on your back and getting on top of you. You spent the rest of the in a tangled mess, Sam taking great pride whenever his name escaped your lips.  
...

Natasha Romanoff/ Black Widow*

You were sent on a solo mission to receive intel on Hydra. When you didn’t return, Natasha was sent in your place. She crept through the base and was suddenly ambushed.  
“We’ve been expecting you, Ms. Romanoff,” a man smirked. Nat frowned and prepared herself for a fight.  
“It would give us great pleasure to show you our latest recruit.” Nat was horrified when you stepped out with a blank expression on your face.  
“You have your orders,” the man said and you started attacking her. If they thought she was going to hold back just because she loved you, then they were largely mistaken. Nat fought back at full force, knowing you would do the same for her if the roles were reversed. As you fought, Nat knew one thing; one of you wasn’t getting out of here alive. Either way, she was going to lose. The battle went on until finally, you were shot in the chest.  
“I’m so sorry,” she whispered.  
*  
Nat’s eyes snapped open. She instinctively reached out for you but suddenly remembered that you weren’t with her on this mission. Even though she knew that you were safe at home, she still had to hear your voice. Natasha called your number and felt a small sense of panic with each passing ring.  
“Hey, Nat. How’s the mission going?” you smiled into the receiver. Nat felt a wave of relief when you finally answered the phone. She spoke to you for a long time until she finally had to leave. At least she had the peace of mind knowing that you were safe.  
...

Bucky Barnes/ The Winter Soldier*

Bucky struggled against his bonds. He couldn’t see a thing. Finally, the blindfold was removed to reveal a smirking Hydra agent.  
“Hello soldier.”  
“What do you want from me?!” he snarled.  
“We don’t want anything from you, other than to punish you.” The man nodded, and an image was brought up on a screen in front of Bucky. You were cowering in the corner of an unknown room.  
“Send him in,” the man ordered and Steve came through the door.  
“What did you do to them?!” Bucky demanded.  
“You see, it was only so much fun brainwashing you, so we’ve found a new target. We thought that the perfect way to punish you would to let you watch as your wife suffered at the hands of your best friend. You have your orders soldier.” Steve advanced on you.  
“Please, Steve... don’t do this,” you begged, but he paid no attention. Bucky could only watch in horror as Steve forcibly...  
*  
You were woken by Bucky’s screams. You shook his shoulders and he bolted up in bed, panting hard. Bucky burst into tears and hugged you tightly.  
“Shh, it’s okay baby,” you soothed, stroking his hair. Comforting him after a nightmare had become second nature to you.  
“They- they had me captured and they had... brainwashed Steve and made him- and made him...” Bucky was unable to finish his sentence. You whispered sweet words to him and held him close until he started to calm back down. After he had settled, you lay back down with his head on your chest.  
“I love you Bucky,” you said, kissing his hair.  
“I love you too.”  
...

Scott Lang/ Ant-Man

Scott had decided to make you your own Ant-Man suit. You had waited for a day when the girls were out before testing it. Scott showed you how the suit worked and you started exploring. It was fun at first, until you encountered a mouse. Normally this wouldn’t be a problem but when you’re no bigger than an ant, it was a huge problem.  
“Scott!” you called. Scott raced over just as the mouse knocked you over. It started chewing on your regulator. You tried to push the button to go back to normal but it was too late. You started shrinking and couldn’t stop.  
*  
Scott woke with his heart pounding in his chest. He felt you shift beside him and turned to see that you were still asleep next to him. Scott gently kissed your forehead. Tomorrow, he was going to check on the suit he had made for you... and buy some mouse traps.  
...

T’Challa/ Black Panther*

T’Challa had just come home from a business meeting. It was late at night so he knew that you would be asleep. Before he entered the bedroom, he heard you screaming. T’Challa ran in and saw your guard attacking you. He raced in to defend you and called for help. T’Challa could only hold you in his arms as you were bleeding heavily.  
“The outsider is unfit to be our Queen!” the (now ex) guard screamed as they took him away.  
“T’Challa...” you whimpered.  
“It’s okay Y/N. I’m here... I’m here...”  
*  
T’Challa opened his eyes, his heart pounding in his chest. He looked to his side to see that you were still peacefully sleeping. You were so precious to him that he couldn’t bear to imagine what his life would be like without you. Tomorrow, he was going to a thorough check on the men that he trusted with your life.  
...

Steve Rogers/ Captain America*

Steve had come home late from a mission. When he entered the front door and didn’t come to greet him, it worried him. Steve also noticed that the lights weren’t on, despite how dark it was outside. He rushed around the house frantically searching for you. He entered the bedroom and that’s where he found you, barely clinging to life on the floor. He knelt down and took you in his arms.  
“It’s okay, Y/N. I’m here. It’s going to be alright.”   
“They... have him,” you whimpered.  
“Who do they have?”  
“Our son. They have our son, Steve.” Steve looked up and saw the crib by the bed was tipped over, the blue blankets were scattered about the floor.  
“I tried... to stop them...”  
“Shh, shh, shh, it’s okay. You did your best.” You let out one final exhale as your body gave up on you.  
*  
Steve woke in tears. Ever since you had started trying, he was scared that he wasn’t going to be there to protect you. Steve knew that he couldn’t give up being Captain America but maybe he could take a few months off when the baby was born. You shifted in your sleep and snuggled into his side. Steve smiled and kissed the top of your head.  
...

Loki Laufeyson

Loki was in Asgard visiting his brother. Things were going well but he couldn’t help but feel like something was wrong.  
“There you are darling.” Loki turned to the sound of your voice but was confused when he saw you wearing a red dress. Thor smiled and went to kiss you, placing his hand on your heavily pregnant belly. This couldn’t be happening! Loki glanced down at your hand that was on top of Thor’s and saw that the ring on your finger had rubies encrusted into the band instead of emeralds. You couldn’t be Thor’s wife! You were Loki’s wife; you just couldn’t be Thor’s!  
*  
Loki opened his eyes, and sat up. He waved his hand and soft light filled the room, bright enough for him to see but not so much that it would wake you. Loki looked around and saw the bed looked like a warzone after the night you two had. He looked at your bare form sleeping peacefully next to him. Loki checked the ring on your finger and saw that there were still green gems in the gold band. He pressed a few feather soft kisses along your shoulder, making you smile and sigh his name in your dreams. Loki felt relieved. You still loved him. He waved his hand again and made the light go out before pulling up the covers and holding you close. Loki adored calling you his wife but he secretly hoped that one day soon, he’d be able to call you the mother of his children.  
...

Wanda Maximoff/ Scarlet Witch

Wanda hadn’t been feeling right lately. Her powers hadn’t been working correctly. She was pacing the living room while things were floating around.  
“Wanda, you need to calm down,” you said calmly.  
“Y/N, stay back!” she shrieked. “I don’t want to hurt you!”  
“I know you’re not going to hurt me,” you said, taking another step towards her.  
“I said, stay back!” A wave of red knocked you into a nearby wall.  
“Y/N! I’m sorry!” She started getting near you but you clutched your head screaming. Wanda couldn’t believe it. She was hurting you!  
*  
Wanda woke, sobbing hysterically and curling up in a ball. You came back from the bathroom and found her in great distress.  
“Wanda!” You jumped on the bed and hugged her tightly.  
“Stay away from me Y/N! I’m... I’m dangerous,” she sobbed.  
“Shh, it’s okay Wanda. You are not dangerous. I know you would never hurt me.” She continued to weep and you stroked her hair. She started to calm down and settled into your arms.  
“Thank you...” she whispered. You kissed the top of her head.  
“Anytime, Wanda. You know I’d do anything for you.” You both got under the covers and fell back asleep.  
...

Bruce Banner/ Hulk

The Avengers needed the Hulk in the battle. It wasn’t something Bruce particularly agreed to but he was forced into it. When the battle was over, they called you in to perform the lullaby. You approached the Big Guy, but he wasn’t ready to go away yet. Hulk let out a mighty roar, picked you up and slammed you to the ground.  
*  
Bruce felt his heartbeat rising and he knew he had to get out of there before it was too late. You were woken by a loud crash, followed by the Hulk’s roar. You got out of bed, put on Bruce’s robe and went to find the Hulk.  
“Hey, Big Guy,” you said when you found him. Hulk turned around and saw you. He approached you but didn’t do anything further.  
“It’s really dark outside. Don’t you think it’s time for bed?” he asked, extending your hand. Hulk trusted you enough and you took his massive hand, drawing circles in his palm. When he turned back into Bruce, you handed him his robe and hugged him.  
“I didn’t... hurt you, did I?” he asked, guilt heavy in his voice.  
“No, Hulk knows better than to hurt me,” you assured him. Bruce smiled and allowed you to lead him back to bed. You would deal with the damage tomorrow.  
...

Peter Parker/ Spider-Man

You were helping Peter with a project on the rooftop of his apartment building. He was partly listening to the police radio, seeing if he could help out in any way. Hearing about a bank robbery down town, he suited up and went to help. When he came back, you had disappeared. Your stuff was still there so you couldn’t have gone home. He suddenly heard on the radio about Green Goblin taking a hostage. Peter rushed into action. When he got there, he was horrified to see that it was you that the Goblin had taken. Peter tried to reason but Goblin wasn’t having any of it. With a nasty grin, he dropped you to the ground far below. Peter tried to catch you but he was up too high. You hit the ground. Peter had failed you and all of New York and watched him do it.  
*  
Peter woke in tears. He knew that it was late but he had to call you.  
“Y/N? I’m really sorry if I woke you.”  
“It’s okay Pete. I was up playing that new game you introduced me to. Didn’t realise how late it was. What’s up?” Peter told you about his nightmare, nearly in tears by the time he finished. You calmed him down and spoke for a long time until he felt like he could go back to sleep.


	62. Turn Ons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’m leaving Peter out of this one due to his age. Also a warning for mild suggestions.

Clint Barton/ Hawkeye

His: When you smack his butt

Clint loved it when you smacked his butt. Whenever you did, he would chase you trying to grab a handful of yours.

Yours: When he flexes his arms

It didn’t matter if he was doing archery or merely just stretching; you loved to watch those strong, muscular arms in action.  
...

Tony Stark/ Iron Man

His: Your creativity

From edible body paints to role playing games, you were always coming up with new ways to spice things up in the bedroom.

Yours: That look

Tony had this certain way of looking at you that made you get all hot and bothered. He loved to tease you when you were out in public and have you practically beg him to take you home.  
...

Pietro Maximoff/ Quick Silver

His: When you play with his hair

Pietro would never admit it, but he loved it when you played with his hair. Sometimes you’d give it a gentle tug and he was a goner.

Yours: When he runs his hands over your legs

You could be sitting at home watching a movie when Pietro starts to run his hands up and down your legs. At first you would pay attention to it but he would start going higher. Soon the movie would be forgotten as he takes you into the bedroom.  
...

Thor Odinson

His: When you use trash talk

You were usually quite a reserved person but when you were on the battle field, you turned into a fierce warrior and sometimes got a little carried away.

Yours: When he’s shirtless

Most Midgardian shirts were too tight for his broad shoulders so whenever he was at home, he’d walk around without one on. You’d often have to bite your lip to keep yourself from drooling.  
...

Sam Wilson/ Falcon

His: Whenever you make an accidental innuendo

Once you realized you had done it, you got so flustered and Sam found it so irresistible.

Yours: When he gets all sweaty after a workout

You loved the way his dark skin glistened after a tough workout. It made you want to have your own private workout with him.  
...

Natasha Romanoff/ Black Widow

Hers: When you bite her lip

Sometimes when you’re making out, you will bite down on her bottom lip and draw it back. Natasha just loved it.

Yours: When you help her stretch

You loved helping her bend and stretch, and finding out how flexible she really could be.  
...

Bucky Barnes/ The Winter Soldier

His: When he watches you do your make-up

It always fascinated him the way you did your make-up whenever you went out. He especially loved the way you put on your lipstick. You’d never let him kiss you after you had freshly applied but he made up for it when you got home.

Yours: When he first wakes up

He was just so damn sexy when he first woke up in the morning. From his raspy voice, to his messy bed hair, you couldn’t resist him.  
...

Scott Lang/ Ant-Man

His: Whenever you wore his shirt

You usually wore one of his shirts when the girls were away. They were never quite long enough to cover your butt and whenever you reached for something on the top shelf, Scott had to drag you into the bedroom.

Yours: Whenever he used that big brain of his

It wasn’t really anything sexual but you loved listening to him talking about science stuff. His whole face would light up and you’d often stare at him with a dreamy look on your face.  
...

T’Challa/ Black Panther

His: When he watched you dance

Sometimes when you were alone, you liked to put on some music and dance to it. When T’Challa would walk in on this, he just couldn’t resist you.

Yours: When he wore tight clothes

T’Challa had a very nice body and you loved it whenever he wore those tight clothes that showed it off.  
...

Steve Rogers/ Captain America

His: Whenever you were dominant

Steve was still was quite shy in bed so mostly it was up to you. He loved it when you took charge.

Yours: His curiosity

Steve would sometimes come home with things he had heard about and wanted to try with you. More often than not, you would try them out but if it was something you didn’t agree with, Steve would back off. The one thing he needed was your consent.  
...

Loki Laufeyson

His: Whenever you pranked him

He loved your mischievous side. Whenever you pulled a prank on him, he got a twinkle in his eye and soon you were in the bedroom.

Yours: Whenever he used magic

You thought it was just amazing. It made you feel like a princess and he was your magician. Loki used his magic in all sorts of ways.  
...

Wanda Maximoff/ Scarlet Witch

Hers: Whenever you took care of her  
You loved to take care of Wanda. Whether it was giving her massages or pedicures, it made her want to take care of you in return.

Yours: When she used her powers

You loved the way she moved her hands and the focused look on her face. To you, she never looked more beautiful.  
...

Bruce Banner/ Hulk

His: The look of concentration on your face

Sometimes when you were working hard, you would frown slightly and bite your lower lip. Bruce found adorable and couldn’t resist kissing you.

Yours: His hairy chest

It may sound odd but you loved Bruce’s hairy chest. It drove you crazy whenever he was shirtless.


	63. Little Talks Before Sleep

Clint Barton/ Hawkeye

You and Clint both lay on your bed, panting heavily. As your breathing settled, you curled around him and Clint wrapped his arm around you.  
“I really hope it works this time,” you said, kissing his chest.  
“Me too,” he replied, kissing the top of your head.  
“You know, we’ve been trying to have a baby for a while now and I’m starting to worry that it hasn’t happened yet.”  
“It’ll be okay Y/N. It can take a while for some couples,” Clint assured you.  
“I know but I’m kind of scared there might be something wrong with me and I can’t get pregnant and I will have made you retire for nothing.”  
“Hey, look at me.” You looked up and Clint caressed your cheek.  
“It was my decision to retire. I’m also worried that it might be my fault. I know how much you want this and I don’t want to let you down.” You kissed him sweetly.  
“You could never let me down, Clint. You’re my husband and I love you.”  
“I love you too. What do you say, if it doesn’t happen within the next month, we get ourselves checked out?”  
“Sounds like a good idea.”  
...

Tony Stark/ Iron Man

You were sitting up in bed reading when Tony came into the room and flopped onto the bed and rested his head on your lap.  
“Tough day?” you asked, running your nails through his scalp.  
“Yeah... the only thing that kept me going is the fact you would be here waiting for me,” he sighed, leaning into you. You smiled at him.  
“Why don’t you go shower and join me in bed?” Tony smirked at you and quickly went to shower. When he came back, he put on his pyjamas, and slid into bed behind you, wrapping his arm around you. You switched off the light and Tony started kissing along your shoulder and neck.  
“Hey, Tony?”  
“Yes, babydoll?” he responded, never stopping his movements.  
“Why don’t you take the day off tomorrow?” Tony paused and propped himself up on his elbow to look at you.  
“I can’t. I still have work to do.” You turned over to face him.  
“Come on, Tony. You said that your project was almost finished,” you pouted.  
“Okay, fine,” he sighed. “Where do you want to go? Paris? Milan?”  
“Actually, I was thinking we could spend the whole day in bed together. We could sleep in and watch movies and cuddle and maybe... do something else,” you said, running your hands over his chest.  
“Sounds fantastic,” he replied, kissing you passionately.  
...

Pietro Maximoff/ Quick Silver

You were lying in bed with Pietro, your finger tracing the scars on his chest. Pietro took your hand and kissed it.  
“Hey Y/N, how come you don’t tell me about your scars?” he asked. You were a little surprised by his question but smiled.  
“Well, you’ve never asked me about them before,” you replied. Pietro held your arm and ran his fingers over a burn mark on your forearm.  
“Start with this one.” You smiled a little at the memory.  
“I was helping my dad out in his garage when I was younger and I accidently burned myself on a hot tailpipe. Dad was the one who got me into cars and mechanics.” Pietro’s finger trailed up your arm to a scar along your collarbone.  
“What about this one?”  
“I fell off my bike and went over the handles.”  
“When you were a kid?”  
“Actually, it was a few months before we met,” you laughed, making Pietro frown slightly.  
“I wish you wouldn’t be so reckless.”  
“Hey, I’ve settled down a lot since we’ve been married haven’t I?” Pietro smiled at you.  
“That is true,” he said, kissing your forehead. Pietro never took his fingers off you as he went from scar to scar and you told him the story behind each one.  
...

Thor Odinson

As silently as you could, could you crept into your bedroom, changed into your pyjamas and crawled into bed. You snuggled into Thor and he wrapped his arms around you, kissing your forehead.  
“Sorry, did I wake you?” you whispered.  
“No, my love. I had not long gone to bed when you came in,” he replied, lowering his booming voice. “How did things go tonight?”  
“It took a lot of convincing but I managed get the leader of opposing LARP team to come to reasonable terms. We had to give up some of our best players but we get to keep our field. It was a tough decision to make but I guess you have to pick your battles,” you replied.  
“Not all decisions are easy to make when it comes to war. My father once told me that a good king should never encourage war but must be prepared for it.”  
“Your father is a wise man,” you said, resting your head on his chest.  
“And you are a wise queen. Soon will be our coronation and we will officially be king and queen.” The thought of being a real queen both excited and terrified you but you would cross that bridge when you came to it.  
...

Sam Wilson/ Falcon

You and Sam were settling down after a long day.  
“Hey Sam?”  
“Yeah?”  
“When do you have to go on your next mission?”  
“Next week. Why’s that?”  
“I was just thinking that maybe we could go for a little getaway before your next mission, just the two of us. I hardly get to see you anymore and I know you’re making the world a safer place but I miss you.”  
“I miss you too. I think a mini-vacation sounds like a wonderful idea,” he replied, kissing your temple. “You know, I’ve been thinking of taking some time off when we have a kid.”  
“You really think about that kind of stuff?”  
“Yeah. I’d hate to miss the birth of my child because I was away. I love you so much and I want to be there to support you.” You placed a sweet kiss on his lips.  
“I love you too, Sam, so very much.”  
...

Natasha Romanoff/ Black Widow

You and Natasha got into bed after a long mission that ended in a casualty. You had barely spoken to her as you rolled onto your side, just wanting to sleep and forget everything that happened.  
“What’s wrong, Y/N?” Nat asked, wrapping her arm around you.  
“Nothing,” you grunted.  
“There’s no use lying to me, Y/N. I know you too well.” You sighed heavily.  
“I just keep thinking about that agent we lost today and how... her husband will have to raise their kids without her.” You let out a broken sob and Nat kissed your shoulder.  
“It was her decision to become a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Y/N and this just a part of the job. Her husband will be able to tell their kids that their mom died a hero.” You turned over to face her.  
“I know, but a part of me is scared that you won’t come back from your next mission.” Nat kissed your forehead.  
“I can’t promise you that it won’t happen, because I just don’t know but I will love and protect you for as long as I live.”  
“I love you too Nat and I’ll always have your back.”  
...

Bucky Barnes/ The Winter Soldier

You were lying in bed with Bucky, your hand entwined with his metal one.  
“I really wish you would quit your job,” he said. You had been having this same conversation many times before.  
“Bucky...” you began.  
“I know, I know. I just worry about you; that something will happen when I’m not there to protect you.” You placed your free hand on the side of face.  
“I’m okay Bucky, really. If anything happens at the bar, Carlos will take care of it.”  
“Are you and this Carlos guy close?”  
“Come on, Buck, don’t be like that. His wife just had a baby. I can assure you that you’re the only man for me. However, in few years time I might lose my heart to the guy that will call you ‘Dad’,” you smiled. Bucky smiled as well and kissed your palm.  
“I love you, Doll.”  
“I love you too.”  
...

Scott Lang/ Ant-Man

You were just about to turn off the light when you noticed Scott was staring at the ceiling with his hands behind his head.  
“What’cha thinking about Scott?” you asked.  
“Hm? Just... a bunch of different stuff.”  
“Like...?”  
“Well... do you think you would’ve still married David is you knew that he would cheat on you?” You were absolutely stunned by this question and thought of how to reply.  
“I think I would have. If I hadn’t have married him, then I never would’ve had Lillian. That little girl is my life and I don’t regret having her for one minute,” you smiled. “Where is this coming from?”  
“Just something that was discussed today.”  
“Okay, seriously, what do you and Luis talk about when I’m not here?” you questioned, raising your eyebrow.  
“Well, Luis does most of the talking I just listen. I don’t know, something he said just stuck with me,” he shrugged. You looked him up and down.  
“You know what; I don’t even want to know.”  
...

T’Challa/ Black Panther

You were currently snacking on a few raw carrots before bed. You never liked them raw beforehand but lately you been having a real craving for them. T’Challa had noticed your strange eating habits and other odd behaviours.  
“Y/N, are you feeling alright? You have not been yourself as of late,” he asked, concerned about your health.  
“I’m fine. Why do you ask?” you replied, chomping on your carrot.  
“You have been eating a lot more then you used to do and you have been getting fatigued quite easily.” You finished your last carrot as you thought about his words.  
“I... I don’t know. I haven’t really noticed it.” T’Challa kissed your temple.  
“Well I have and it worries me if my queen is unwell. First thing tomorrow, I want you to get check out.”  
“Okay,” you sighed, knowing once T’Challa had made up his mind about something; it was very unlikely he was going to change it.  
...

Steve Rogers/ Captain America

You were giving Steve a nice back massage at the end of the day. Steve had been working pretty hard lately so you wanted to give him a treat.  
“You’re so tense baby. They’ve been working you too hard,” you said, your fingers kneading his muscles.  
“I know, but what can I do? I can’t tell them that I can’t go.” You placed a kiss on his shoulder.  
“I know, but see if you can get some time off. Let the others save the world for a while. If you keep going the way you are, you’ll work yourself to death.” Steve flinched as you touched a sensitive nerve and you massaged it a little gentler.  
“You could be right about that. Tomorrow I’ll see about getting some time off and we can take a vacation. Maybe we can focus a little more on having a baby,” a slight smirk appeared across his face, making you blush a little.  
“Now, let me take care of you,” he said, sitting up and encouraging you to take his place.  
...

Loki Laufeyson

You and Loki had just settled down for the night.  
“Loki?”  
“Yes, my dear?”  
“What do you think about having children?” Loki paused for a moment.  
“To be honest, I have been thinking about this for quite some time. I love you Y/N and I want you to bear my children but a part of me is afraid that I will become my father.” You tenderly stroked his cheek.  
“You are not your father Loki. You’re a good man and I know you’ll be a good father. Besides, I’ll be here so we can raise our child together,” you smiled. Loki kissed your palm.  
“You’re so good to me. What did I ever do to deserve you?”  
...

Wanda Maximoff/ Scarlet Witch

You and Wanda had just finished taken a nice relaxing bath together before getting into bed. You got under the covers and held each other close.  
“Today was just perfect,” you sighed. Earlier that day, you had gone on a double date with Pietro and his wife.  
“It definitely was,” Wanda replied, kissing your chin.  
“We should do that again some time.”  
“We should.” Wanda snuggled into you further.  
“Hey, Y/N?”  
“Yes Wanda?”  
“If this IVF thing doesn’t work next week, how do you feel about getting a pet?” You smiled warmly at her.  
“This will happen for us Wanda, I’m sure of it.”  
“But what if it doesn’t? These things only have a small chance of working.”  
“And what if it does? Then we’ll have a beautiful little baby,” you smiled. “Look, we’ll just take this in our stride. Whatever happens, happens.” Wanda smiled at you.  
“You’re right. If it works, then we’ll be mothers!”  
...

Bruce Banner/ Hulk

You had just switched off the light and lay on your back while Bruce lay with his head on your chest. You brought one of your hands up to tangle in Bruce’s curls.  
“Y/N?”  
“Yes, Bruce?”  
“Are... are you okay with the fact I can’t give you a baby?”  
“Bruce, where is this coming from?”  
“Well... I’ve been thinking about it a lot lately. Most couples start trying for a family after they get married and I just... I can’t.” You kissed the top of his head.  
“I love you Bruce and I love being married to you. I know that we can’t conceive the natural way but maybe we could adopt a child instead.”  
“Are you sure you’d be happy with that that decision?”  
“Of course. As much as I’d love to have a baby that is ours, I know that somewhere out there is a child that needs us and we wouldn’t love it any less.” Bruce placed a kiss of thanks on your chest.  
...

Peter Parker/ Spider-Man

You were sleeping over at Peter’s. You were laying with your head on his chest and Peter held your right hand, his thumb running over the band of your promise ring.  
“What are you thinking about Pete?” you smiled, kissing his jaw.  
“Just about our future.”  
“Oh really? And what do think that will entail?”  
“Well, I’d like to graduate high-school and get into a good college before I exchange this for a proper engagement ring. Then once we graduate college, I’d like to add a wedding ring on top of that,” he said, bringing your hand to his lips.  
“You’ve got it all figured out, don’t you Parker?” you smirked.  
“For the most part. I’m still not entirely sure what I want to do. I want a job that will be able to support you and our kids.”  
“Kids?”  
“Yeah. W-well, i-if you want to have kids,” he blushed.  
“I’d love to have kids. Definitely not right now or any time soon, but one day. I mean, we’re still in high-school.” Peter smiled and kissed the top of your head.  
“One day...”


	64. You Get Caught ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter is going to contain mild smut but some will be smuttier than others.

Clint Barton/ Hawkeye

You and Clint were visiting the Tower. While you were there, you snuck away and found a closet to get hot and heavy in. Clint had you pinned against the wall and the clothes were hanging off your frames. In the heat of the moment, you had forgotten to lock the door so when it suddenly swung open, you were totally caught off guard.  
“Oh! Sorry, didn’t realise this closet was occupied. Can you hand me that broom?” Natasha asked, pointing to a broom nearby Clint. He quickly handed it to her and Nat closed the door.  
“Have fun you two!” she called as she walked away. You and Clint returned to your previous actions before you were interrupted.  
...

Tony Stark/ Iron Man

You were working on a project with Tony in your studio. He made a few comments, you flirted back, one thing lead to another and well... now you were rolling on the floor, your skin now covered in paint and grease. There was a knock and Steve entered, regretting that he ever did. Steve stood there frozen for a few minutes before you noticed him standing there.  
“Hey Capsicle. Wanna take over for me? I gotta tell you though, Y/N’s a real handful,” Tony smirked.  
“Tony!” you scolded, smacking his arm. Steve stood there red-faced and stammering before he finally ran out of there.  
...

Pietro Maximoff/ Quick Silver

You and Pietro were fooling around in his old room of the Tower. You were passionately making out on his bed and Pietro’s hand slid down the front of your pants. You gasped and moved your hips, greedily wanting more friction.  
“Hey Sonic, I- Whoa...” Clint stopped dead in his tracks.  
“Get out of old man! I’m busy!” Pietro growled, his hand never stopping its movement. You’d complain as well but you were too lost in pleasure to care.  
“Okay, okay, geeze man,” Clint grumbled, exiting the room and closing the door behind him.  
...

Thor Odinson

Earlier in the day, Thor had been watching you in a LARP battle. The enemies infuriated you and you trashed-talked them quite a bit. The moment you got home, Thor had you pinned against the wall. You took off his shirt and Thor removed your pretend armour. Suddenly, the door opened.  
“Hey Y/N, do wanna have a little girl time?” Darcy said as she burst in.  
“Oh, I can see you’re enjoying sexy time so I’ll just go.” Once she had left, you quickly locked the door and resumed your previous actions.  
...

Sam Wilson/ Falcon

You kissed and licked down Sam’s toned chest and stomach. Sam’s fingers tangled in your hair as you freed him from his boxers. Before you could go any further, Maria walked in.  
“Wilson, Fury wanted me to give you...” Maria stopped midsentence, reports in her hand.  
“You know what? I’ll just leave these here and you can do them later.” With that, she put them on a nearby desk and left and you continued on with your actions.  
...

Natasha Romanoff/ Black Widow

Nat had you pinned against the wall, fiercely kissing you. She stopped long enough to take off your top and pinned your arms above your head. Her lips kissed a trail down your neck, occasionally marking you. There was a sudden wolf whistle and you looked up to see Tony smirking at you.  
“No, no, please continue, I like to watch.”  
“What do you want, Stark?!” Nat barked, standing protectively in front of you.  
“Meeting in the conference room,” he smirked.  
“Fine, now go!” Tony just laughed as he walked away and you put your top back on.  
“We’ll continue this later,” she purred in your ear.  
...

Bucky Barnes/ The Winter Soldier

You were seated on Bucky’s lap as his hands slowly lifted you up and down on him. Your fingers tangled in his hair as he whispered sweet nothings in your ear. Bucky moved his hands up your back to press you against him. Sam suddenly entered your bedroom.  
“Hey Bucky, you weren’t answering your phone so- Oh!” You turned to see him and blushed, burying your face in the crook of Bucky’s neck.  
“Get out!” Bucky snapped.  
“Okay, I’m leaving. I’ll just tell the others that you were busy.” Sam left, and you felt totally humiliated.  
“Look at me, Doll.” You looked up at Bucky and he pressed his lips to yours, making you feel less embarrassed.  
...

Scott Lang/ Ant-Man

You were in the kitchen making lunch when Scott came up behind and started kissing your neck.  
“Scott, not in here,” you giggled.  
“Why not? The girls aren’t home; we’ve got the whole place to ourselves...” You gave into him and turned around, kissing him passionately. Scott put his hands on your thighs and you jumped up on the counter. He stood between your legs and you tangled your fingers in his hair.  
“Uh...” You broke apart to see Luis standing there awkwardly.  
“Luis? What are you doing here?” Scott asked.  
“I came to see if you wanted to hang out, but I can see you’re busy,” he grinned.  
“Yeah, so, do you mind?” Luis continued to stand there.  
“Luis, if you don’t get out of here in the next two minutes, I’m going to tell Kurt you were the one who ate his last Kit-Kat bar,” you threatened.  
“Bye!” Luis ran out the door. With that, Scott picked you up and carried you to the bedroom.  
...

T’Challa/ Black Panther

T’Challa had caught you dancing in your bedroom and his animal instincts kicked in and he pinned you to the bed. Once he got going, it was very hard to stop. You took off his top and raked your nails down his back. T’Challa marked your neck and tugged at your pants and soon things became heated. A servant knocked on the door to inform the king of an important meeting but paused when they heard the sounds coming from the other side of the door. They quickly left to say that T’Challa was currently occupied.  
...

Steve Rogers/ Captain America

You and Steve were trying for a baby. Your room was filled with candles, rose petals and soft music to set the mood; the one thing you had failed to do was lock the door. Just as you and Steve had undressed and got under the covers, Bucky walked in.  
“Hey Steve, do you and Y/N want to go out to-“ He paused when he saw the situation you were in.  
“Bucky, love to but we’re kind of busy right now,” you shooed.  
“Okay then, talk to you tomorrow.” Bucky closed the door behind him. You kissed Steve passionately, redirecting his focus on making this baby.  
...

Loki Laufeyson

You were seated on the counter, Loki’s head between your thighs. Your skirt was hiked up to your hips and your underwear dangled from one of your ankles. You were totally at his mercy and your fingers tangled in his hair, pushing him closer to you. Bruce suddenly entered the room to get something and his face went totally red. He quickly left, leaving neither of you none-the-wiser to his presence.  
...

Wanda Maximoff/ Scarlet Witch

You and Wanda were making out on the bed that you shared. You had her pinned under you as your hands snaked up her shirt. Wanda gasped in delight and tugged at your top and you took it off.  
“Hey Wanda do you know where...” The question died on Pietro’s lips as he looked at the two of you feeling a little confused. On the one hand, this was girl on girl on the other, this was his sister.  
“Pietro, get out!” you demanded. Within seconds, he was gone. You got up and locked the door before resuming your previous actions.  
...

Bruce Banner/ Hulk

You were helping Bruce out in the lab. After a while, you wanted to take a little break. You were in a passionate embrace and Bruce pushed you against the wall, his lips attacking your neck.  
“Doctor Banner!” you gasped and clutched at his lab coat as he made contact with the soft point on your neck.  
“Hey Bruce, you in here?” Scott asked but stopped when he saw the two of you.  
“Sorry, I’ll just go,” he said, leaving the lab. Bruce pulled away blushing.  
“Hey, it’s alright Bruce. We can continue this later tonight,” you winked, making Bruce’s blush worsen.  
...

Peter Parker/ Spider-Man

You were at Peter’s house watching a movie while Aunt May was out. You kissed him sweetly and he nibbled on your bottom lip. Soon you were passionately making-out on the couch. Just as Peter had pulled you onto his lap, the door opened and Aunt May entered the room.  
“Hi kids. Oh, sorry. Just grabbing my purse, don’t let me stop you,” she said, grabbing her purse and leaving again. You hastily climbed off Peter’s lap and sat down next to him, both of you red faced. Peter grabbed a pillow and placed it across his lap, feeling quite embarrassed.


	65. You're Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’m leaving Peter out of this one because he’s underage.

Clint Barton/ Hawkeye

You had gone out for a few drinks with friends. When you had one too many, one of your friends decided to take you home which led to a very awkward car ride as you wouldn’t stop talking about what you were going to do to Clint when you got home. When you arrived, Clint opened the door and you crashed your lips on his, wrapping your arms around his neck.  
“Time to knock up your wife Mr. Barton,” you slurred when you pulled away, starting to unbutton his shirt. Clint turned to look at your blushing friend.  
“Why don’t you go to bed and I’ll join you in a minute.” You stumbled towards the bedroom and Clint rubbed the back of his neck.  
“Sorry about that. She’s just really excited about wanting a baby. Thanks for bringing her home,” he smiled.  
“No problem. I’ll leave her in your capable hands.” With that, your friend left.  
“Oh Clint,” you cooed. Clint went towards your bedroom and saw your hand waving the dress you were wearing and you dropped it.  
“Not tonight, babe. You’re too drunk.” Clint put one of his shirts on you and tucked you into bed. You were asleep in no time.  
...

Tony Stark/ Iron Man

You went out with a friend to celebrate their birthday. After quite a few drinks, you called Happy to come and pick you up and Happy in return called Tony to let him know that you were on the way. He immediately went to lock up your studio, knowing that you got very creative and a little overzealous when you got drunk. When you got home, you went straight to your studio.  
“Tonnnyyyy!” you whined, trying to get the door open.  
“Yes dear?”  
“The door won’t open,” you slurred.  
“Really? Oh, that’s a shame.”  
“I know! I found a wall that needs to be painted!”  
“I’m sure it does. Let’s go look for the key to your studio. Maybe it’s in our bedroom,” Tony suggested.  
“Yeah... maybe,” you nodded. When you got to the bedroom, Tony convinced you to get changed into your pyjamas and get into bed. You babbled for a while about how the wall looked so sad and boring until you finally fell asleep.  
...

Pietro Maximoff/ Quick Silver

Your friends had dragged you out to party with them and by the time you got home, you were really quite tipsy. When you got to the front door, you fumbled in your purse for your key.  
“There you are! Naughty key, you were hiding from me. Hey that rhymed!” you giggled, taking out the key to your friend’s house. You panicked a little when the wrong key wouldn’t fit in the lock.  
“Oh, no. Pietro changed the locks. He doesn’t love me anymore!” You sat down and started to cry. Hearing you at the door, Pietro opened it and you fell through.  
“Please don’t leave me, I love you!” you sobbed, hugging his leg. Pietro gave you a sympathetic smile and helped you up.  
“I could never leave you Princezná,” he said, holding you tight and kissing your temple.  
“But the locks’ve changed!” you sniffed.  
“Look, you go to bed and I’ll fix it.” Pietro let go of you and you stumbled towards the bedroom. He carefully worked the key out of the lock and picked up your purse. When he got to the bedroom, he found you half undressed and passed out on the bed. Pietro sighed and helped you get settled into bed.  
...

Thor Odinson

Thor was woken by the sound of you rummaging in the kitchen. Earlier in the night, you were out celebrating your latest victory.  
“Lady Y/N, what are you doing?” he asked, walking in to see you taking out supplies to make your special chilli.  
“I need to feed the troops; they are hungry!”  
“Milady, have you been drinking?” Thor knew when you got this way that you had usually had a few drinks.  
“Jus’ a few. Can you help me find my chilli pot?” The funny thing was, you never used this pot when you were sober and had no clue what it was even used for. Thor helped you find it, knowing you would probably make a big mess if you tried to look for it on your own. Thor watched as you got out the ingredients and started making the chilli. He had tried to help you in the past but you only shooed him away. When you were done, you headed off to bed, leaving Thor to clean up the mess you had made.  
...

Sam Wilson/ Falcon

Sam rubbed your back as you puked into the toilet.  
“That’s it Y/N, let it all out,” he supported.  
“Youse sush a good hubband. Aways lookin’ out for me,” you slurred, wiping your mouth. You were at a party and they started a drinking game. You stepped up to play, honestly thinking you could handle it. At one point you had passed out and one of your friends took care of you until Sam came to pick you up. You stood and flushed the toilet before going to brush your teeth.  
“You okay now?” Sam asked, standing nearby to catch you in case you fell.  
“I think so. Although ‘m never eatin’ that ‘gen.” You finished brushing your teeth, took two steps and nearly fell. Sam scooped you up in his arms.  
“Let’s get you into bed so you can sleep it off.” You smiled and snuggled into his chest. Sam helped you get changed into your pyjamas and you happily went to sleep.  
...

Natasha Romanoff/ Black Widow

You and Natasha were attending one of Tony’s parties. When Nat saw how tipsy you had become, she decided it was time to go home. Natasha supported your waist as you stumbled.  
“Hey Nat? I gotta secret. You so pretty!” you giggled. Nat smiled kissed your hair.  
“And you know what else? You know what else? Youse the best wifey in the world!”  
“You’re drunk Y/N.”  
“I means it Nat. Youse the bestest, most prettiest ever and ‘m the lucky one that gets to call you all mine,” you hiccupped.  
“I think it’s straight to bed for you when we get home.”  
“Aww!” you whined.  
...

Bucky Barnes/ The Winter Soldier

Tony had practically dragged you and Bucky to his latest party. For someone who worked in a bar, you had a surprisingly low tolerance for alcohol. When Bucky when to the toilet, your favourite song came on and you got up on the table to dance. You ran your hands up and down your body while swaying your hips. When Bucky came back, he was horrified to see that you were about to take off your top. He quickly scooped you up in his arms and started heading out the door.  
“Show’s over!” he growled over his shoulder, earning him quite a few boos.  
...

Scott Lang/ Ant-Man

Scott had finally worn you down and got you to go drinking with him and his friends, not knowing what he was getting into. After a few drinks, you started to ‘mother hen’ everyone.  
“Kurt, get your feet off the table,” you scolded. You noticed Luis had a smudge of chocolate on his chin.  
“Luis c’mere, you’ve got a little something.” You licked your thumb and rubbed his chin.  
“Dude, I think it’s time to take your girl home,” Dave commented quietly to Scott.  
“You could be right.” Scott went over to you and put his arm around you.  
“Come on Y/N, time to go home.”  
“Aw, you’re such a good boy. Isn’t he a good boy fellas?” you smiled, pinching Scott’s cheek before patting it. The others all grinned at you as Scott quickly got you out the door.  
...

T’Challa/ Black Panther

When T’Challa noticed you getting drunk at a function, he excused the two of you and tucked you into bed. After he had done so, he went to his office to sign some forms. A while later, to wandered into his office and sat down on one of the chairs.  
“Y/N? What are you doing up?”  
“Shh!”  
“What is it?” he asked, standing up.  
“Shh!”  
“What is it?” he whispered.  
“You’ll wake the birdies outside. Shhhh.” T’Challa smiled at your answer. You sat there for a while longer before getting up and walking out. T’Challa followed you to make sure you safely got back into bed.  
...

Steve Rogers/ Captain America

You had gone out drinking with a couple of friends and told Steve you were going to be home hours ago. As soundlessly as you could (which wasn’t very) you entered the house. As you were stumbling down the hallway, you knocked over the flower pot with a loud crash.  
“Shh! Steve will hear you,” you half whispered.  
“Y/N?” Steve turned on the light.  
“Ah!”  
“Do you have any idea what time it is?”  
“I do not. Do you have any idea how pretty you look under that light?” you responded. Steve sighed, realising you were in no condition to have a sensible conversation.  
“Let’s get you to bed.” Steve helped you to get to the bedroom as you babbled on. He’d lecture you tomorrow after you recovered from your hangover.  
...

Loki Laufeyson

Loki had warned you about Asgardian wine but you figured one or two goblets couldn’t hurt. After you had finished half of your second one, you were feeling quite drunk.  
“Hello fair maiden, would you care to accompany to my chambers?” A warrior asked. Fortunately, you had just enough wits about you to know that he coming onto you.  
“No, leave me alone, I’m married!” you slurred, swaying slightly.  
“So? I’m married and my wife is off with another warrior.” The man grabbed you but you wiggled out of his grasp, falling to the floor and making everyone look at you.  
“Take... your hands... off her,” Loki growled in a voice that was way too calm for how he was feeling. The man looked at Loki and quickly left. Loki picked you up bridal style and you writhed in his arms.  
“I said no! I’m a married woman!” Loki teleported to your room and laid you on the bed. For your peace of mind, he would leave you in the dress you were wearing and wait until you had fallen asleep before getting into bed.  
...

Wanda Maximoff/ Scarlet Witch

You had invited a few friends over for cocktails and drank a little more than you intended to. When the friends left, you hugged Wanda tightly.  
“Wanda! I lub chu and youse the best girlfriend in the world!” You kissed her cheek repeatedly.  
“Your wife Y/N. I’m your wife.”  
“Wow! That’s even betterer,” you giggled  
“I think it’s time for bed.”  
“Is you comin’ wit me?”  
“Yes, I’ll be in, in a moment,” she smiled.  
“Yay!” You threw your arms up and stumbled off into the bedroom. Wanda packed up everything and went off to bed, finding you stuck in your shirt.  
“It won’t come off!” Wanda helped you out your shirt.  
“Oh! Peek-a-boo!” you giggled. You and Wanda got changed into your pyjamas and cuddled as you fell asleep.  
...

Bruce Banner/ Hulk

A friend of yours had recently received their doctorate in their field so you and Bruce went out to celebrate. You had a few drinks, which led to a few more and by then end of the night, you were quite drunk.  
“Hey Bruce... Did you know that slugs have four noses? Did you know that chickens can’t walk on ice? Did you know that it is illegal to make ugly faces at dogs in Oklahoma? Did you know-“ Bruce cut you off with a kiss.  
“Did you know that you’re drunk?”  
“Yes, I did know that!” you giggled.  
“I think it’s time to go home.”  
“Did you you’re the best husband in the world?”


	66. Christmas Presents

Clint Barton/ Hawkeye

For him: A new quiver

Clint had worn his last one out and was disappointed about it. You found a place that made really nice handmade ones and Clint was thrilled!

For you: A locket with your wedding photo

Clint wasn’t sure what to get you for Christmas but when he saw the locket in a store window, he knew the exact photo he wanted to put in it.  
...

Tony Stark/ Iron Man

For him: A pair of red underwear that reads 'TIS THE SEASON FOR SQUEEZIN' on the front

For you: Sexy lingerie

Your gifts were a little for yourselves as well as each other.  
...

Pietro Maximoff/ Quick Silver

For him: Massage oils

Pietro would sometimes get horrible cramps in his muscles but you were more than happy to help him work them out.

For you: New tools

Pietro knew how hard you worked in your garage so he bought you a set of new tools to work with.  
...

Thor Odinson

For him: His own special crown

Working at a fantasy store, you knew someone that made customised items relating to Live Action Role Playing so you asked them to make a special crown for Thor. It may have just been a pretend one but he loved it.

For you: An Asgardian necklace

The last time he went to Asgard, he asked for a very special necklace to be made for you. He was waiting for a special occasion to give it to you and he found it.  
...

Sam Wilson/ Falcon

For him: New sneakers

Sam had worn his running shoes to death. They were barely holding together so you knew exactly what you were going to get him for Christmas.

For you: A book of personal coupons

Sam wanted to get you something special for Christmas so he made you a little book of coupons. They ranged from going on shopping trips with you to doing chores like making dinner.  
...

Natasha Romanoff/ Black Widow

For her: A long weekend for two at a luxurious spa

You hardly got to spend any time alone with her recently so you booked a little getaway so you could be together and get papered at the same time.

For you: A romantic dinner at an exclusive restaurant

Nat was thinking along the same lines as you so she got Tony to pull some strings and booked a special dinner. Fortunately the times didn’t conflict with each other.  
...

Bucky Barnes/ The Winter Soldier

For him: A memory book

It was a scrapbook filled with pictures of the two of you from when you started dating, to your wedding and some photos after you were married. It also included memorabilia like movie ticket stubs. Half the book was empty so you continue filling it with memories of your life together.

For you: A broach that belonged to his mother

Bucky thought about something really special to get you for Christmas. He went to his old house and found a jewellery box that belonged to his mother and picked out a really pretty broach.  
...

Scott Lang/ Ant-Man

For him: A new Christmas sweater

Scott loved getting Christmas sweaters so you got him one.

For you: New slippers

They were shaped like your favourite Disney character.  
...

T’Challa/ Black Panther

For him: Your favourite photo in a frame you had made yourself

T’Challa was a king, which meant that he could afford anything he wanted so you got him a sentimental gift.

For you: A new camera

You were a little disappointed that you had to stop working at National Geographic but you still loved taking pictures so T’Challa got you a new camera.  
...

Steve Rogers/ Captain America

For him: A framed picture of your sonogram

You searched for weeks for the perfect gift for your husband. When you found out you were pregnant, you had the just perfect thing.

For you: A snow globe with his favourite picture of the two of you

Steve had found a store that made customised snow globes. All he had to do was hand them the picture and they took care of the rest.  
...

Loki Laufeyson

For him: A book on mythology

This book had mythology from all over the world, from the Celts to the ancient Egyptians. When Loki came to the Norse chapter, he went about correcting everything that was wrong.

For you: A special edition of Charles Dickens’ A Christmas Carol

You always loved the movies made of the story growing up and had always wanted to read the book so Loki found a special copy for you.  
...

Wanda Maximoff/ Scarlet Witch

For her: A handmade scarf

You had gotten someone to teach you how to knit and made a scarf of her favourite colour.

For you: New perfume

You loved smelling some of the various perfumes when you went out shopping so Wanda bought one for you.  
...

Bruce Banner/ Hulk

For him: Calming incense

You found out what scents were used for calming the mind so Bruce could use them when he was feeling stressed.

For you: A charm bracelet

The charms on the bracelet were related to science. Some of the charms included a little microscope, an atom and a tiny beaker.  
...

Peter Parker/ Spider-Man

For him: A new wallet

When Peter opened up the wallet, there was a picture of the two of you that you had taken in one of the photobooths at the mall.

For you: A Spider-Man plushie

With this, you always had a way of having Peter close to you, even if he wasn’t with you.


	67. Pregnant!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay, here’s the chapter I’ve long been hinting at! I’m leaving out Bruce and Nat because they’re both infertile but I will make an adoption chapter for them. I’m also omitting Peter from all pregnancy/ parenting type chapters.

Clint Barton/ Hawkeye

You hadn’t been feeling well lately and were beginning to wonder what was wrong with you. When you noticed that you had missed your period, hope leapt into your chest. Could you really be pregnant? You waited until Clint went out before taking a pregnancy test. You paced as the timer ticked until it finally went off. Taking a deep breath in, you turned the test over. Tears of joy streamed down your face as you saw the little pink plus. After all this time of trying, you and Clint were finally going to be parents.  
...

Tony Stark/ Iron Man

You and Tony were quite careful. Maybe the condom broke, maybe you had forgotten to take one of you pills but you were late for your period. This worried you a little so you took a pregnancy test. You waited until the test was ready and turned it over, panicking a little when it read positive. Maybe it was just a false positive, so you took another test. That one was positive too. Wanting to be absolutely sure, you booked yourself in for an ultrasound. When you went, to your appointment, sure enough, there was a tiny little life growing inside you. How was Tony going to take this?  
...

Pietro Maximoff/ Quick Silver

You and Pietro hadn’t even discussed kids so when you started getting sick, it never even occurred to you that you might be pregnant. It wasn’t until you were late that you thought you possibly might be pregnant. Just to be certain, you took a test and waited for the timer to go off. Taking a deep breath in, you turned the test over and saw it read positive. Well... this was a surprise.  
...

Thor Odinson

To be honest, you were hoping to find out you were pregnant just after your honeymoon but that didn’t end up happening. This didn’t stop you from trying though. A month later, you began to get queasy quite easily. It got to the point where you couldn’t travel with Thor to Asgard anymore. With all this sickness you had been feeling lately, you began to wonder if you could possibly be pregnant. While Thor was away, you took a pregnancy test and waited for it to be ready. When you saw it read positive, you were absolutely thrilled.  
...

Sam Wilson/ Falcon

You and Sam had been trying for three months now. With each time it failed, it only made you more determined to make it happen. After a while, you started becoming sick every morning. You waited until Sam was out before taking the test. You placed the test on the sink and went to do something else until it was ready. When you came back, you were overjoyed to see it was positive.  
...

Bucky Barnes/ The Winter Soldier

You had been quite fatigued recently but you had just chalked it up to working all the late shifts you had been doing. It wasn’t until you went in for a check up that you found out you were two months pregnant. You were a little surprised but delighted at the same time. You had discussed kids with Bucky hadn’t expected it to happen so soon.  
...

Scott Lang/ Ant-Man

You were currently hunched over the toilet bowl, just wanting the puking to stop. You didn’t think you had been this sick in your entire life. Wait! That wasn’t quite true. You had been this sick once before, but you couldn’t possibly be pregnant could you? You thought back on how you spent your anniversary with Scott and well... you just might be. Wanting to make sure, you took a pregnancy test. You waited for it to be ready and paced as the timer ticked. When it went off, you turned it over and saw it was positive. Although you and Scott had decided on not having any more children, this was a wonderful surprise.  
...

T’Challa/ Black Panther

As T’Challa was a king, bearing an heir was a necessity so you tried as often as you could. When T’Challa noticed your unusual eating habits, he made you go see the medical staff. They ran a few tests and came to the conclusion that you were pregnant. You couldn’t wait to tell your husband.  
...

Steve Rogers/ Captain America

You and Steve had been trying for a baby for quite some time now. You were starting to get a little disheartened that it hadn’t happened yet. Then one day, you started getting sick. After the first week, you began to wonder if you might be pregnant. You took the test to find out and sure enough, you were expecting. You booked yourself in for a sonogram to make sure the baby was healthy and to give Steve a gift to open on Christmas Day.  
...

Loki Laufeyson

You were visiting Asgard with Loki. They were putting you into a corset which you quite used to by now but for some reason, you feeling quite nauseous. You couldn’t even wait for them to finish stringing it up when you needed to throw up. Someone went to get Frigga to help you. When she got there, she asked you a few questions and smiled. Frigga asked one of the maids to get a loose dress and not to worry about the corset. Once you were ready, she took you to healers. They ran a few tests, and soon discovered you were pregnant.  
...

Wanda Maximoff/ Scarlet Witch

When Wanda found out she was unable to carry a child due to the Hydra experiments, she was devastated. Fortunately, you were verified as very fertile but it still worried you that the IVF treatment wouldn’t work. Every morning since then, you had taken a pregnancy test and were starting to get discouraged. Finally one morning you woke to find it had finally happened.


	68. Telling Them

Clint Barton/ Hawkeye

You had just finished setting up when Clint walked through the door.  
“Hey babe,” he greeted kissing you.  
“I’ve got a surprise for you,” you smiled.  
“Oh really?”  
“Mm-hm. Go look in the oven.” Clint looked at you confused but went to do as you asked. He was even more confused as he pulled a cinnamon bun out of the oven.  
“What did you find Clint?”  
“I found... a bun,” he said, inspecting it, seeing nothing special about it.  
“And where did you find it?”  
“In the oven.” You had to bite your lip to stop yourself from laughing as he put it together.  
“Y/N... Are you pregnant?” You nodded vigorously.  
“R-really?”  
“Yes, Clint!” Clint smiled widely and picked you up, spinning you around. You squealed in delight and Clint put you back down.  
“I’m gonna be a daddy! And-and you’re gonna be a mommy! We’re finally gonna be parents!” Clint kissed you passionately before lifting your top and kissing your tummy. He then went off to call and text everyone he knew.  
...

Tony Stark/ Iron Man

It had been a week since you found out found you were pregnant and you still hadn’t told your husband. One afternoon, you entered the lab carrying a bag of Tony’s favourite food.  
“Hey babe. I brought you some lunch,” you said, placing the bag on the counter top. When Tony turned around, he almost seemed... angry.  
“When were you going to tell me?” he growled.  
“Tell you what?”  
“This!” Tony slammed a magazine down in front of you. You picked it up and saw that the paparazzi had snapped a photo of you coming out of the clinic you had your ultrasound.  
“Did you have an abortion?” he demanded. You were seriously hurt and offended by his question.  
“Of course not! How dare you accuse me of that?!”  
“Then why didn’t you tell me?!”  
“Because I was scared of how you would react! I know that you’re not ready to have kids, but I’m having this baby no matter what! Look Tony... if this is a deal breaker for you, tell me now and I’ll leave.” Tears were streaming down your face. Tony’s eyes widened and he pulled you to him, hugging you tightly.  
“I’m sorry. Please don’t leave me. When I thought that you’d had an abortion, it broke my heart. I love you Y/N and I want you to have my kid, but a part of me is scared I’ll turn into my old man.” Tony kissed the side of your head.  
“It’ll be alright Tony. We’ll raise this baby together.” Tony pulled away and placed his hand on your stomach.  
“This kid is gonna be spoilt rotten,” he smirked.  
...

Pietro Maximoff/ Quick Silver

You and Pietro were settling down for the night. You found out you were pregnant this morning but you still hadn’t told Pietro yet.  
“Are you okay Princezná? You’ve been a little off all day,” Pietro said, pulling you in closer to him.  
“Yeah, um... I, uh... I took a pregnancy test today and well... I’m pregnant.” Pietro’s eyes widened.  
“Really?”  
“Yeah... I’m pregnant. I’m pregnant.” The words were just sinking in now. Pietro smiled widely and placed his hand on your tummy.  
“So there’s really a mini you are mini me in here?” he smiled.  
“Uh-huh.” Pietro kissed you passionately.  
“I’m going to be a dad!” Pietro suddenly sped off to get his phone so he could tell Wanda the good news.  
...

Thor Odinson

Thor had been gone for a few weeks so you didn’t get a chance to tell him. Finally, he entered the front door and you were overjoyed. You threw your arms around his neck and kissed him deeply.  
“My love, are you well? You were ill last I saw you.”  
“I have some good news about that.”  
“And what news would that be?” You took Thor’s hands and placed them on your stomach.  
“We’re expecting a little prince or princess,” you smiled. Thor’s eyes widened before he smiled broadly.  
“My wife is carrying my child!” he boomed. “I must tell the others!”  
...

Sam Wilson/ Falcon

You placed the stick in a place you knew Sam would find it. When Sam came home at the end of the day, you quietly smiled to yourself.  
“Hey hon; how was your day?” you called from your spot on the couch.  
“You know, the usual. How was yours?” he asked, going into the bathroom.  
“Mm, pretty uneventful.” You waited patiently for him to find the stick. Suddenly, he ran into the room, holding the stick.  
“Oh yeah, there was one eventful thing that happened,” you smiled.  
“Is this for real? Are you really pregnant?”  
“Yes Sam.” Sam grabbed your face and smothered it in kisses.  
“I’m gonna be a dad!”  
...

Bucky Barnes/ The Winter Soldier

Bucky had been out all day but he promised you that he’d be there to pick you up after your shift. As Bucky walked past the kitchen counter, he saw a letter with the words ‘To Daddy Barnes’ written on it. He quickly opened it and started to read.

Surprise! Mommy found out why she’s been feeling so sick lately, and here I am! And don’t worry; she’s going to quit her job at the bar now she knows I’m here. I can’t wait to meet you, only seven more months to go!

Love, Baby Barnes

P.S. turn over page.

Bucky turned the page over and saw the picture of your sonogram. Bucky smiled widely as he felt everything in his life fall into place. He couldn’t wait to go and pick you up.  
...

Scott Lang/ Ant-Man

It had been a few days since you found out that you were pregnant and you hadn’t told anyone yet. Tonight, you were enjoying game night with Scott and the girls. You were playing Chinese Whispers and it was your turn to think of something to say. You thought for a moment before smiling.  
“You and Cassie are going to be big sisters,” you whispered into Lillian’s ear.  
“Really Mama?!” she squeaked, making Cassie and Scott look at you.  
“Pass it on,” you giggled.  
“Tell me, tell me!”  
“We’re going to be big sisters,” Lillian whispered into Cassie’s ear. Cassie squealed in delight and Scott looked at the three of you confused.  
“Lillian and I are going to be big sisters,” Cassie passed onto her father. Scott’s eyes widened.  
“Y/N, are you really pregnant?”  
“Yes Scott!” Scott beamed at you and went over to hug you. The girls went to hug you as well. At this moment, you couldn’t ask for a moment more perfect than this.  
...

T’Challa/ Black Panther

You went straight from the doctors to T’Challa’s office. Upon seeing you, he smiled and got up to kiss you.  
“Hello darling,” he greeted.  
“Hi,” you said, kissing him back. “So, I just came from the doctors.”  
“And what did they say?” You got up on your toes and pressed your lips to his ear.  
“I’m pregnant,” you whispered. T’Challa beamed at you.  
“That is wonderful news, my queen.” He hugged you close to him.  
...

Steve Rogers/ Captain America

It was Christmas Day. You had opened your gift from Steve and now it was his turn to open your gift. Steve carefully took off the paper and looked at the image in the picture frame. It took him a moment to work out what it was.  
“Y/N... Is this what I think it is?”  
“Mm-hm. That tiny little thing right there is our baby.” Steve smiled widely and kissed you deeply.  
“I’m going to be a dad,” he whispered, placing his hand on your tummy. “This is the best Christmas present ever.”  
“I love you Steve,” you smiled.  
“I love you more. Both of you.”  
...

Loki Laufeyson

After making you see the healers, Frigga immediately made you see your husband. You caught Loki’s attention and asked him to take a walk with you. You walked hand in hand through the gardens.  
“Is there something to wish to discuss with me dear?”  
“N-no. Why is that?” Loki turned to you and tilted your chin with his knuckle, his thumb brushing over your bottom lip.  
“Because you keep catching this perfect lip between your teeth and if you’re not careful, I may do it for you,” he smirked. You gave an involuntary shudder, making Loki’s smirk grow wider. Loki pressed his lips to yours in a dizzying kiss and you kissed back. He teleported to your chambers and laid you on the bed.  
“Loki wait,” you gasped.  
“What is it?” he asked, kissing down your neck.  
“I... I’m pregnant.” Loki stopped what he was doing to look at you.  
“You... you’re really carrying my child?” You nodded, feeling unsure of his reaction.  
“This is wonderful news my love!” Loki kissed your stomach. “I’ve wanted this for quite some time now.”  
“Really?”  
“Of course. You are my beautiful wife and now you are bearing my child. My life couldn’t be any more complete.” You smiled at his sweet words and kissed him deeply.  
...

Wanda Maximoff/ Scarlet Witch

You ran straight from the bathroom to the kitchen where Wanda was making breakfast.  
“Wanda!” you called.  
“What is it Y/N? Are you alright?” Wanda was alarmed by the tone of your voice. You rushed up to her with a big smile.  
“Look, look, look!” You handed her the pregnancy test.  
“I-it’s positive? It’s positive!” Wanda put the stick down and kissed your face repeatedly.  
“As soon as we finish breakfast, let’s go make the announcement.” You nodded and went to get dressed. You and Wanda were going to be mothers!


	69. Sweet Pregnancy Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This will contain various stages of pregnancy. Mostly near the end stages.

Clint Barton/ Hawkeye

Early in your pregnancy you found out you were having twin boys and you both were absolutely over the moon. Clint went to every one of your appointments, really excited about being a dad.   
One day, you were watching a movie with Clint on the couch. You giggled as you felt the babies kick and move around inside you.  
“What is it?” Clint asked.  
“They’ve become really active all of a sudden.” You lifted your shirt to show Clint your writhing stomach.  
“Ew! It looks like something out of one of those Alien movies,” he said, poking your belly. You playfully swatted his head.  
“Don’t be mean; those are your sons in there,” you scolded. Clint gave you a proud smirk.  
“Yeah they are.” He knelt down in front of you and placed his hands on your tummy, feeling the babies kick strongly against them.  
“I still can’t believe it. A few months ago we were scared we couldn’t even have one baby; now we’re having two,” he smiled. You reached out and placed your hand on his cheek.  
“Yeah... now we’re having two.” Clint looked up at you with so much love and adoration in his eyes. He placed a kiss on your bump before kissing your lips.  
...

Tony Stark/ Iron Man

When you went in for your usual scan, they discovered there may be something seriously wrong with the baby. The doctors said that it may just be an error so they ran a few tests just to be safe. This broke both yours and Tony’s hearts. The wait for the results back was nerve-wracking. Finally, you got the results you were waiting for. You rushed into lab to tell Tony the good news.  
“I just got off the phone with the doctor. He said that the first results were definitely an error and that she’s strong and healthy.” Tony dropped what he was doing and went over to hug you.  
“You have no idea how happy that makes me. I don’t know what I’d do if something happened to our little masterpiece,” he said, placing his hand on your stomach.  
“Masterpiece?” you smiled.  
“Yeah. This little thing in here is something we created together. With your looks and my smarts, this kid’s gonna rule the world,” he smirked.  
“Boy, you can already tell she’s going to be daddy’s little princess.”  
“You’re damn right she is.”  
...

Pietro Maximoff/ Quick Silver

You and Pietro were lying in bed at the end of the day. You were on your back and Pietro was on his side with his hand on your stomach. Early in the day, you found out that you were pregnant with twin girls and it was just sinking in.  
“So... there’re really two of them in there?”  
“Yep, two of them.”  
“And they’re both girls?”  
“Uh-huh, both girls.” Pietro looked at you with love and wonder in his eyes.  
“You know... I never thought this would happen.”  
“What? That I’d get pregnant or that it’d be twins?”  
“Well... any of it. When I volunteered for Strucker’s experiments, I never thought I’d have the chance to have a normal life. Now here I am, married with a couple of kids on the way.” You took his hand and kissed the ring on his finger.  
“You’re all mine, Mr. Maximoff.”  
“All yours Mrs. Maximoff and you’re all mine... All three of you.”  
...

Thor Odinson

Ever since you had hit your third trimester of pregnancy, you’d been having difficulties sleeping, especially since you couldn’t sleep comfortably on your stomach any more. Also for some reason, your triplets thought that late at night was the time to play.  
You tossed and turned as you tried to find a comfortable position to sleep in. Just as you found one, the babies started kicking. You rolled on your back and placed your hand on your stomach.  
“Please just let momma sleep,” you groaned.  
“My love, is everything alright?” Your constant movement had woken Thor up.  
“They won’t stop kicking. I don’t mind it during the day, but it’s a little uncomfortable at night,” you sighed. Thor pressed his lips to your tummy and spoke in a soft voice.  
“Listen to me, my little ones. I know that cannot wait to come out, neither can we but until then, you must let your mother rest. She loves you very much, as do I but she needs her strength.” The babies settled down at the sound of his voice. You smiled and tucked a golden strand of hair behind your husband’s ear.  
“You’re going to be a wonderful father.”  
...

Sam Wilson/ Falcon

Sam came home from a mission in the early hours of the morning. He took off his gear and trudged into the bedroom to find you sound asleep on his side of the bed, hugging his pillow. Sam smiled and made his way over to the bed and softly kissed your cheek. You stirred and opened your eyes. Fortunately there was just enough light in the room to see his face.  
“You’re home,” you groggily smiled, shifting over so Sam could take rightful place in the bed. He climbed in next to you and placed his hand on your belly.  
“We’ve missed you.”  
“I know. I’ve missed you too. How’ve you been holding up?”  
“Good. We’re both healthy and our little girl’s progressing the way she’s meant to.”  
“No, I mean how have you been doing here by yourself? You okay?” You let out a sigh.  
“I can do most things by myself but it’s starting to get difficult.” Sam gave you a sad expression kissed your forehead.  
“I’m sorry to leave you like that. You should know that this will my last mission for a while.”  
“R-really Sam?”  
“Mm-hm. I’ve asked for a few months off so I can be here when the baby’s born and so I can help out.” You kissed his lips.  
“That’s wonderful news,” you smiled. Sam could see that you were still tired.  
“Get some more sleep, baby. You both need it.”  
...

Bucky Barnes/ The Winter Soldier

Since Bucky had missed your first appointment, he wanted to make sure he was with you for your next one. He asked you all kinds of questions while you waited for your name to be called. When you went in, you lay down and they put the gel on your tummy.  
“Ready?” You nodded and entwined your hand with Bucky’s. They put the scanner on the gel and already you could hear the baby’s heartbeat. You smiled, tears filling your eyes and kissed Bucky’s hand. Bucky looked at the screen in wonder.  
“Is that... the baby’s heartbeat?” he asked.  
“It certainly is. Loud and clear.”  
“It’s amazing...” he breathed.  
“I’m happy to say that your baby is healthy,” the doctor smiled. Bucky smiled at you, feeling so much love and pride swelling in his chest.  
...

Scott Lang/ Ant-Man

Scott was running an errand for you and you waited for him to come home. When Scott came through the door, he saw you trying to get up off the couch.  
“Hey, don’t try and get up! What do you need? I’ll get it for you.”  
“No, it’s alright.”  
“No, tell me what you need.”  
“Okay, I’ve gotta pee.” Scott looked at you for a moment.  
“You know what? Let me help you up.” You took his hand and Scott helped you get up and you waddled to the bathroom. When you came back you plopped down on the couch. You rubbed your heavily pregnant tummy and Scott placed his hand on it too. You were ready to pop any day now and it was starting to get uncomfortable.  
“I’ve gotta ask; does it feel different having a boy to having a girl?” he asked.  
“I... I don’t know. I’ve had different cravings compared then when I was having Lillian but it might just be a pregnancy thing.” Scott smiled and rubbed your belly.  
“You know... I’ve kind of missed being pregnant. Some things I don’t, like the insane amount of times I have to pee, but the end, it’s all worth it.”  
“Even with the midnight feedings and the lack of sleep?”  
“You’re a dad, you tell me,” you smirked. Scott kissed your bump.  
“Totally.”  
...

T’Challa/ Black Panther

You were up late reading another pregnancy book. Even though the medical staff were wonderful and answered every question you asked of them, you still wanted to be as prepared as possible. T’Challa walked into the bedroom and saw you still up reading.  
“My dear, if you keep this up, you’ll exhaust yourself and it’s not healthy for the baby.” You sighed and put the book down.  
“I know. I’m just... kind of worried about what could happen. I know that I’m just being silly, but still...” T’Challa came over to you and kissed your forehead.  
“I understand. This is our first child and it’s perfectly natural to worry, but all this fretting is not doing either of you any good.” You nodded.  
“Now, get some sleep. If you’re still worried about the baby, tomorrow you can go down and see the medical staff.” You settled down into bed as T’Challa changed into his pyjamas.  
“You’re right. I promise I’ll start taking care of myself,” you smiled tiredly.  
“I’m glad to hear it.” T’Challa got into bed next to you and placed his hand on your tummy.  
...

Steve Rogers/ Captain America

Ever since you had found out you were pregnant, Steve made sure that you didn’t have to have to lift a finger. He even got a few months off so he could take care of you and the baby.  
You were unwinding at the end of the day, watching TV. Steve was kneeling in front of you with his hands on your belly and his ear resting on top.  
“Do you think it’s a boy or a girl?” he asked. You smiled and ran your fingers through his hair.  
“I don’t know. You were the one who wanted it to be a surprise.”  
“I know, but I’m excited.” He kissed your unborn child and it kicked against one of his hands.  
“Y/N... I was thinking that if a girl... I’d like to name her after my mother.” You smiled lovingly at him.  
“I think that’s a wonderful idea. I was thinking if it was a boy, I’d like to name him Stuart after my grandfather.”  
“So, Stuart or Sarah. I like those names,” he smiled.  
“What do you think kiddo? Do you like those names?” The baby kicked again, making you smile at each other.  
“It’s decided then. Sarah or Stuart Rogers.”  
...

Loki Laufeyson

Since you found you were pregnant, Frigga had insisted that you stay in Asgard. Even when Loki was away, you were very well cared for and Frigga gave you every bit advice she could give to you.  
When you had hit your third trimester of pregnancy, you had been having warm baths to help with the back pain you were experiencing. You had just gotten into one when Loki walked in. He dismissed the handmaiden and stripped out of his robes to join you. You shifted to make room for him and he slid into the bath behind you. You hummed in content and leant against his chest.  
“How is my little heir today?” he asked, placing his hands on your stomach. You giggled as you felt the baby kick against his hand.  
“Good, although I think they miss Daddy. Little one hardly moves while you’re away.” Loki smiled and pressed a few kisses along your neck and down your shoulder.  
“Is your back still giving you grief, darling?” You nodded and Loki started massaged your shoulders. He made you lean slightly forwards as his hands worked their magic.  
“You’re so good to me,” you smiled. Loki kissed your shoulder.  
“You mean so much to me, Y/N. You are so strong to be carrying my child like this.”  
“When I think about the end result, it makes the pain totally worth it. Every little kick and movement is amazing.” You and Loki sat in the bath until the water was going cold and Loki got out so he could wrap you up in a big fluffy towel. He felt a great sence of pride at seeing your pregnant belly.  
...

Wanda Maximoff/ Scarlet Witch

“Come on, little one. Move, kick, do something to let me know you’re in there,” you said, poking your stomach.  
“Y/N? What are you doing?” Wanda asked, the shirt she was folding still in her hands.  
“The baby hasn’t moved yet, Wanda. The books say it should be moving by now,” you sighed. Wanda smiled and sat next to you.  
“The doctors said the baby is perfectly healthy. There’s nothing to worry about,” she assured you.  
“I know but I don’t know why tiny won’t move? I keep talking, reading and singing to it but still nothing.” Wanda smiled warmly at you and knelt down in front of you, placing her hands on your tummy.  
“Can I try talking to it?”  
“Go for it.” Wanda pressed her lips to your stomach.  
“Hey there my výnimočný, we can’t wait to meet you. You’re worrying your mama a little. Will you move for us? ”  
(Special one)  
There was a sudden movement and you both smiled.  
“Try singing to it!” you said excitedly. Wanda started to sing a Sokavian lullaby and soon the baby started kicking like crazy.  
“They’re really doing it!” Even after Wanda had finished the song, the baby still kicked, making you feel so overjoyed.


	70. Adoption!

Natasha Romanoff/ Black Widow

It was Christmas Day and you went to an orphanage with Natasha. You had wanted to adopt a child for a while now and thought that Christmas would be the perfect time to do it. You went to an orphanage to pick out a child. There were kids of all ages playing together but one little girl in particular caught your eye. She was about seven-years-old with long red hair and sitting all by herself.  
“Hi sweetie. What’s your name?” you asked.  
“Anastasia,” she said in a quiet voice.  
“Would you like to come home with my wife and me?” Anastasia shied away from you a little.  
“I promise we’ll take good care of you,” you smiled. As you were talking to Anastasia, Natasha could see how smitten you were. She went over to talk to the matron to see about adopting the little girl.  
“You want to adopt Anastasia? Oh, that poor little girl. She was out with a friend and came home to find her family had been in a terrible accident. She’s been afraid to go out ever since.” Nat’s heart went out to her. She filled out the forms and after a lot of convincing on your part, you ended up taking Anastasia home with you. It was the best Christmas present you could’ve given the little girl.  
...

Bruce Banner/ Hulk

You and Bruce had wanted a baby for so long but you knew you couldn’t conceive one so you had decided to adopt. You chose a young woman that was in her second trimester and got to know her quite well in the last remaining months. Unfortunately when she went into labour, Bruce was out of town when she went into labour but you were there to guide her and to hold her hand. Bruce got home as fast as he could; arriving one hour after Robert William was welcomed into the world. You handed him over to Bruce and he looked down at the tiny boy in awe.  
“Thank you so much for this,” you smiled, teary eyed.  
“You’re very welcome. I’m just glad my baby is going to a good home and he’ll be well cared for.” After filling out all the paperwork, you were finally able to take home your child.


	71. You Give Birth

Clint Barton/ Hawkeye

It was Valentine’s Day and since you were heavily pregnant, you and Clint decided to spend the day at home. You were just about to get a snack from the fridge when your water broke. You told Clint and he started rushing around excited about being a dad. He got your packed bag and helped you get into the car and drove to the hospital. After many hours of labour, you were holding Valentino Andrew Barton while Clint was holding his brother; Bernard Nathaniel.  
“They look just like you,” you smiled. Clint looked down at the tiny boy in his arms in wonder.  
“You know, just one more kid and we’ll be outnumbered.”  
“That’s okay, we can just get Lucky to round them all up,” Clint grinned.  
“Happy Valentine’s Day, babe,” you whispered.  
“This is the best present ever,” he replied, kissing his son’s forehead.  
...

Tony Stark/ Iron Man

You had been getting these constant pains in your stomach all day. They had really been bothering you so Tony took you to the hospital. When you got there, they discovered that you were in labour and they wheeled you into the delivery room. After a few hours of labour, you welcomed into the world Starla Marie Stark.  
“She’s gonna be a real heartbreaker,” Tony smiled.  
“But you’ll be there to wreak the boys that break her heart though,” you comment.  
“Naturally. No nasty bratty boy is gonna break my little girl’s heart and get away with it,” he smirked.  
“Well, you’ve got quite a few years to prepare,” you said, handing Starla over to your husband. “But until then, hold her while you can.  
...

Pietro Maximoff/ Quick Silver

You were in the middle of grocery shopping when your water broke. Pietro wasted no time in getting you to the hospital. When you got there, he sent a quick text to Wanda. It took some hours but finally your little girls Annette Wanda Maximoff and Rose Ruby Maximoff were finally out. You were nursing one of your babies, while Pietro held the other.  
“Look at them, Pietro. They’re perfect.” You were covered in sweat but to Pietro, you had never looked more beautiful.  
“Can I hold one?” Wanda asked, walking into the room.  
“Of course.” Pietro handed his daughter to his sister and smiled at the scene. He hand all four of his favourite girls in one room.  
...

Thor Odinson

You were having lunch when your water broke. Thor got you to the hospital as fast as he could. The first one out was your daughter, Tarja Thorsdottir followed by her brothers, Jukka and Tuomas Thorson. Thor was holding his little girl while you were holding your sons.  
“You have done so well, my love,” Thor said, looking at you in awe.  
“It’s nothing women haven’t already gone through for centuries,” you smiled. Your boys had your hair colour and were identical to each other but your girl looked more like her father. You felt so lucky to have such a perfect family.  
...

Sam Wilson/ Falcon

You were a week overdue and it was starting to become quite uncomfortable. You were also slightly worried because at your last scan, your baby was shown to be a breech. Deciding on what was best for your little girl, you booked in for a caesarean. Sam held your hand through the whole thing and after a few hours, you were finally able to hold your little girl, Audra Darlene Wilson.  
“What an awkward child you turned out to be,” Sam smiled, his finger stroking the little girl’s cheek.  
“She’s definitely yours alright,” you teased.  
“Hey!” Sam mock pouted making you laugh.  
“Audra was worth everything though,” you smiled. Sam kissed the side of your head, feeling like the proud papa bird he now was.  
...

Bucky Barnes/ The Winter Soldier

You and Bucky were having a lazy day at home. When your water broke, Bucky rushed into action. He grabbed your packed bag and got you to the hospital. You squeezed his metal hand as you gave birth. Finally, you were able to hold your beautiful little boy, Vincent Sebastian Barnes.  
“Do you want to hold your son, Buck?” He nodded and you carefully tucked Vincent into the crook of his right arm. One of Bucky’s metal fingers touched Vincent’s face and he wrapped his tiny little hands around it. Bucky couldn’t believe it; he was a dad.  
...

Scott Lang/ Ant-Man

Your sister had been staying with you to look after the girls in case you went into labour. Scott was out when your water broke, but you remained calm. Having gone through this before, you knew exactly what to do. Liz called Scott and he immediately rushed home. He drove you to the hospital and after a couple of hours; you gave birth to Luke Harold Lang. A few hours later, Liz came by with the girls.  
“Do you want to meet your brother?” The girls nodded excitedly and you showed them the tiny boy in your arms.  
“Can I hold him?”  
“I want to hold him!”  
“Settle down, you’ll both get a chance.” After working out an order, both Lillian and Cassie got to hold Luke and then your sister.  
...

T’Challa/ Black Panther

You were very well taken care of during your pregnancy. When your water broke, you were immediately rushed away. T’Challa was in an important meeting but someone went to inform him that you were in labour. There wasn’t really much he could do now though. For such a technologically advanced place, Wakanda was still quite traditional and one tradition was that there were to be no males in the room while the queen gave birth. After a few hours, Prince Dakari was welcomed into the world. When they finally allowed him in, T’Challa smiled widely. He kissed the top of your head.  
“He is amazing.”  
“Do you want to hold him?” T’Challa nodded and you gave him the baby. T’Challa felt a great sense of pride in his chest as he gazed at his son.  
...

Steve Rogers/ Captain America

You were doing the dishes (one of the few chores allowed you to do) when you felt a gushing coming between your legs.  
“STEVE!” you screamed, clutching your stomach.  
“What is it?!” he asked, rushing in and very concerned. He saw the situation you were in and made the connection.  
“Y/N, I think your water broke,” he said in a calm voice.  
“What?! How can that be; the baby’s not due for another month!” You were in hysterics but Steve managed stay calm. An hour later, you safely delivered your tiny but healthy little girl, Sarah Bernadette Rogers.  
...

Loki Laufeyson

You were just talking with Frigga when your water broke. She helped you get to the birthing chambers and sent a servant to get Loki. Frigga held your hand through the whole thing and Loki nervously paced outside the door. When they finally let him in, he was in awe. You had given birth to a little girl. Loki sat next to you on the bed and kissed your cheek before kissing his daughter’s forehead.  
“May I?” he asked, holding his arms out. You nodded and handed him the baby.  
“Have you thought a name yet?” Frigga asked.  
“We have; Alexandria Lokisdottir.”  
...

Wanda Maximoff/ Scarlet Witch

You were sound asleep when you felt a strange sensation.  
“Wanda! Wanda, wake up, my water broke!” Wanda quickly woke and jumped into action. She sent a quick text to Pietro and he met you at the hospital. Wanda held your hand as you gave birth and made Pietro get you ice chips. After an hour and a half, you welcomed into the world Evangeline Tania Maximoff. Wanda kissed your temple.  
“You’ve done amazing,” she smiled, gazing at the tiny girl in your arms. Pietro cleared his throat, making you both look at him.  
“Do you want to hold your niece, Pietro?” Pietro nodded and Wanda handed Evangeline to him. You were totally exhausted but all the effort was totally worth it all.


	72. Cartoon Series You Watch Together

Clint Barton/ Hawkeye

Scooby-Doo

You and Clint both loved the classic cartoon series.  
...

Tony Stark/ Iron Man

Rugrats

You loved the creativeness of the show. Tony thought it was a little strange but since you liked it, he watched it with you.  
...

Pietro Maximoff/ Quick Silver

Sonic Underground

Since you both loved the Sonic video games, you thought you’d watch the cartoon series. Pietro really liked the relationship Sonic shared with his siblings.  
...

Thor Odinson

Chowder

The show was about cooking and all the characters were named after foods. It always made Thor hungry whenever you watched this.  
...

Sam Wilson/ Falcon

Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja

You both loved the action of this show and the humour.  
...

Natasha Romanoff/ Black Widow

Kim Possible

In many ways, Kim reminded you if Natasha. They were both red heads, they could both kick butt and they could both balance normal life with mission life.  
...

Bucky Barnes/ The Winter Soldier

Samurai Jack

In some ways, Bucky identified with Jack. They were both stuck in a future they didn’t fully understand but at least Bucky had you to help him adjust.  
...

Scott Lang/ Ant-Man

Regular Show

You both loved the 80’s references in the show.  
...

T’Challa/ Black Panther

Hero 108

You liked the concept of this show; humans and animals living together as one. Your favourite character was Lin Chung because of his Zen attitude.  
...

Steve Rogers/ Captain America

Steven Universe

They were both named Steven, they both had shields and they were both really sweet. It was a perfect match!  
...

Loki Laufeyson

Adventure Time

You loved how the show was like a combination on a fantasy novel and game and the fact it was kept just light enough to hide some of the dark underlying themes.  
...

Wanda Maximoff/ Scarlet Witch

The Powerpuff Girls

You loved this show ever since you were a little girl. Wanda loved to watch your face light up whenever you watched it.  
...

Bruce Banner/ Hulk

Gravity Falls

You both found the conspiracy theories in the show fascinating.  
...

Peter Parker/ Spider-Man

Teen Titans

You both liked the balance between action, comedy and drama of this show.


	73. Sweet Baby Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The ages of the babies will vary throughout.

Clint Barton/ Hawkeye

It was dinner time. Lucky especially loved mealtimes because he got to clean up the mess the babies made. While Bernard was happy to eat every spoonful given to him, Valentino would rather mush his food between his fingers and all over his face. You finished feeding the last bit of food in the bowl to Bernard and looked over at Clint. He was making faces which distracted Valentino long enough to shovel a spoonful in. You took off Bernard’s bib and picked him up, waiting for Clint. He took off Valentino’s bib and took him out off his high chair.  
“Okay my kiddies, bath time, then beddie time; for all us,” Clint smirked, giving you a wink. You blushed a little as you carried Bernard to the bathroom.  
...

Tony Stark/ Iron Man

You had to go and work at the tattoo parlour so Tony had to look after Starla. Tony had set up a playpen in his lab which he put Starla in while he worked. His attention was half divided between his project and his daughter. Tony accidently dropped a wrench on the floor and made a loud clatter. The noise frightened Starla and she started crying. Tony rushed over and picked her up.  
“Oh no, no, no, don’t cry. Please don’t cry. I’m sorry. Daddy didn’t mean to scare his princess.” Starla settled down in her father’s arms and put her tiny hands on his face. Tony smiled and kissed her nose. He spent the rest of his time trying to do his project one handed until you came home to take over.  
... 

Pietro Maximoff/ Quick Silver

Your twins were up crawling and walking faster than average which made you think they had inherited Pietro’s super-speed. Annette followed her father everywhere while Rose just followed her sister. Pietro was busy putting clothes away so when he stopped suddenly, Annette bumped into his legs and fell down, knocking her sister over in the process. Both babies started crying. You rushed in just as Pietro was picking one up.  
“What happened?” you asked, picking up your crying child.  
“They bumped into me and fell down. I think they’re more surprised than hurt,” he smiled.  
“Aw. My silly babies,” you cooed, kissing Rose’s cheek. She started to calm down and seeing her sister, Annette settled as well.  
...

Thor Odinson

You were visiting Asgard with the babies. Frigga absolutely adored spending time with her grandchildren but when Thor’s friends heard you visiting, they had to stop by. When Tarja saw Aunty Sif, her little face lit up.  
“Ah Sip! Ah Sip!” she squealed, holding her little hands out. You handed your daughter over to Sif and she smiled.  
“How goes my little warrior-in-training?”  
“She’s doing well. Her brothers certainly know who’s in charge.”  
“That’s my girl,” she grinned. Sif put Tarja on the ground and she toddled over to Volstagg. You looked over at Hogun who was holding Jukka and Fandral who was holding Tuomas.  
“Looks like we have our next Warriors Three,” Thor smiled.  
...

Sam Wilson/ Falcon

Audra was a little water baby so naturally, bath time was one of her favourite parts of the day. Sam sat by the edge of the tub, getting complete soaked as he supervised Audra. You had set up a timer so she could have a bit of play time as well. When it dinged, Sam filled a cup full of water.  
“Ready? Go!” He tipped the cup over her head and she squealed in delight as the water trickled down and splashed her hands. Sam took her out of the tub and wrapped her up in a fluffy towel and kissed her forehead.  
“Okay, bed time missy.” Audra wasn’t so happy about that.  
...

Bucky Barnes/ The Winter Soldier

Vincent was teething so he was not happy. Unfortunately, you had just run out of gel for his gums. You handed Vincent over to Bucky. The poor man had no idea how to calm his screaming child. He tried everything he could think of but nothing was working. Bucky finally had an idea. He raised his metal hand to Vincent’s mouth and he started ‘biting’ it, the cool touch soothing his inflamed gums. Finally, the baby started to settle.  
...

Scott Lang/ Ant-Man

Ever since Luke started crawling, Scott spent a lot of time of the floor playing with him. Scott was currently on his back, lifting Luke into the air. When he brought him back down, he blew a raspberry on his cheek. After a while, Luke latched onto his chin and started sucking.  
“Ah, help! He’s eating me!” Scott laughed. Smiling, you picked up the baby.  
“He must be hungry.” You sat on the couch to feed Luke.  
“Can I have a turn after him?” Scott grinned.  
“Scott, you’re luck I’m holding your son!” you blushed.  
...

T’Challa/ Black Panther

It was early in the morning when you heard Dakari wail for the fourth time tonight. You started getting up but T’Challa stopped you.  
“Rest darling. I’ll take care of him.” You settled back down and T’Challa got up. He picked Dakari up out of his crib and started rocking him. The baby stopped crying but remained awake. T’Challa started humming a lullaby while he rocked Dakari and he started going back to sleep. He gently set the little boy back in his crib before he returned to bed.  
...

Steve Rogers/ Captain America

When you noticed Sarah wasn’t developing the way she should’ve, you booked her in to have her assessed. They ran a few tests and discovered that not only was she partially deaf, but she also had an astigmatism. When you got home, Steve was absolutely distraught with himself. He just walked around holding her.  
“This is all my fault. I did this to our daughter,” he said, looking into Sarah’s big blue eyes.  
“Steve, baby. This is not your fault.”  
“Yes, it is. She inherited my health problems.” He kissed the top of her head. “I’m so sorry.”  
“Steve, you mustn’t blame yourself. Will this make you love her any less?” Steve shook his head.  
“Did you let your health problems hold you back?”  
“No.”  
“Then you have nothing to worry about. Sarah will be just fine and in this day and age, she’ll have it a lot easier than you did back then.” Steve smiled a little, realising you were right.  
...

Loki Laufeyson

You and Loki were visiting Asgard with Alexandria. Frigga watched as she run around the gardens. Alexandria picked a flower and handed it to her.  
“Pity fower for gamma,” she said, handing her the flower. Frigga smiled and tucked it behind her ear.  
“Thank you, my dear.” Alexandria suddenly spotted her father and ran up to him.  
“Up!” she demanded and Loki picked her up. “We see horsies?”  
“Of course, my little one,” he smiled. Frigga watched as Loki took her to the stables. Alexandria squealed in delight when she saw the horses. She reached out and Loki brought her close enough to touch the horse. She put her tiny hands on the horse’s face and she gently petted it.  
“Loki, when we get back to Midgard, you are not getting her a horse,” you said firmly.  
“But darling, look how fond she is of them.”  
“She can get a plush one but not a real one.” Loki muttered something under his breath.  
“What was that?”  
“Nothing, dear!”  
...

Wanda Maximoff/ Scarlet Witch

You and Wanda were absolutely thrilled with each new development Evangeline made. You were pretty sure she was getting close to walking. You were sitting a few feet away from Wanda while she held Evangeline. She stood up but then fell back down. Evangeline let out a frustrated growl and tried it again. She took a step forward, then another. She kept doing it until she fell into your lap.  
“Yay, Evy!” you cheered. Wanda also clapped and Evangeline cooed in happiness.  
...

Bruce Banner/ Hulk

Ever since you brought Robert home, he had been your pride and joy. He was a fairly good baby; he slept well through the night and hardly made a fuss. You and Bruce took turns at staying home to look after him. Today was your turn to look after Robert. The last few hours though, he had been crying nonstop. You had tried everything to calm him. Feeding him, changing him, burping him, nothing was working and you were getting increasingly frustrated. Finally, Bruce came home.  
“What’s wrong with Robert?”  
“I don’t know! I’ve tried everything!” You handed him over to Bruce and he settled down almost immediately.  
“Huh. I guess he just missed his daddy,” you said, almost in relief. Bruce smiled and kissed you.  
“Go take a rest, sweetheart. I’ll take over from here.”


	74. Your Anniversary

Clint Barton/ Hawkeye

You and Clint were out to dinner at a fancy restaurant. As you waited for your food, you noticed Clint fidgeting in his seat.  
“Clint, are you still worried about the boys?”  
“Kind of... This is our first night away from them since they were born. I know they’re safe with your brother, but still...” You smiled and held his hand.  
“You’re such a good father. You deserve a break once in a while. I mean, it is our anniversary,” you smiled. Clint smiled and kissed your hand.  
“And you’re a great mother. I’m so glad you didn’t run away on our wedding day,” he grinned.  
“Really, Clinton? Here we are, years later and yet you still make Runaway Bride jokes?”  
“What can I say? I’m a sucker for the classics.” You sighed and shook your head.  
“Speaking of our wedding, tonight I’ve booked us a room at a fancy hotel. What do you say after dinner we go back there and recreate our honeymoon?” you smirked, running your foot up his inner thigh.  
“I say bring it on.”  
...

Tony Stark/ Iron Man

Tony watched as you put Starla down for a nap. As you lay her down in her crib, he couldn’t help but think how far he had come and how lucky he was to have you in his life. You quietly walked out of Starla’s room and into your husband’s arms.  
“Tony, wha-“ You were cut off by his lips pressing against yours. You melted into the kiss and wrapped your arms around his neck.  
“Happy Anniversary, babydoll,” he said when he pulled away.  
“Oh, Tony, you remembered,” you smiled.  
“Of course I remembered. Today marks the day I married the most beautiful woman in the world. Not only did she fix me when I didn’t know I was broken but she agreed to be my wife and gave me an amazing daughter,” he smiled. You teared up a little at his words.  
“For all your sarcasm and snide remarks, you’re a real sweetheart.”  
“Just don’t tell the others,” he smirked, making you roll your eyes.  
“By the way, I’ve made special arrangements for tonight.”  
“Arrangements?” you asked.  
“Yep. I’ve asked Happy to look after Starla, made reservations at our favourite restaurant, and bought you a new dress for the occasion.”  
“Tony, you didn’t have to do all that. You know I’d just be happy spending time with you.”  
“I know, but you’re my beautiful wife and I like spoiling you,” he smiled.  
“You are too cute, do you know that?”  
...

Pietro Maximoff/ Quick Silver

Tonight Pietro had had gone all out for you. He left the twins with Wanda and made a candlelit dinner for you, complete with romantic music. You couldn’t ask for a more perfect husband. When you had finished eating, Pietro took your plate and started washing it. You got up and wrapped your arms around his waist from behind him.  
“Thanks for tonight, baby. It’s just been perfect,” you smiled, resting your head on his back. Pietro smiled and turned around in your arms.  
“I do have one more surprise.” You watched as he went over to the stereo. Suddenly, your song started playing.  
“Can I have this dance,” he asked, holding out his hand.  
“But Pietro, you hate this slow stuff,”  
“Maybe, but I love you though and I’ll give anything just to hold you.” You took his hand and he held you close.  
“I love you, Y/N.”  
“I love you too, Pietro. Happy Anniversary.”  
...

Thor Odinson

It was a difficult process trying to find someone to look after your triplets while you went out, so Thor brought the five of you to Asgard. They held a grand feast in your honor and Frigga could look after the children, along with Thor’s friends. Thor took you horseback riding, followed by a walk in the gardens. You headed in just before it started. It may have been a little extravagant but you still thought your anniversary was perfect.  
...

Sam Wilson/ Falcon

You were getting ready to go out to dinner when Audra toddled into the bathroom. You were putting the finishing touches to your make-up when you heard her little voice coming from behind you.  
“Mama pity!” she squeaked. You turned around and smiled at her.  
“Thank you my baby,” you smiled, picking her up. You carried her into your bedroom so you could finish getting ready.  
“Which dress do you think?” Audra looked at the variety of dresses before picking one out. Smiling, you set her down put on the dress.  
“Audra, Uncle Rhodey is here,” Sam called.  
“Yay!” She ran out of the room and you finished putting on your jewellery. When you walked into the living room, you saw Sam talking to Rhodey who was holding Audra. Sam looked you up and down with a wolf-whistle, making you blush.  
“You look great, babe,” he smiled.  
“Thanks. You look great too.” You both kissed Audra before leaving for your date. You felt a little guilty about leaving your daughter behind but you knew that she was in very capable hands.  
...

Natasha Romanoff/ Black Widow

Since Anastasia was still a little worried about being left behind, you decided to spend your anniversary at home. Natasha had made you a lovely home-cooked dinner and after Anastasia had gone to bed, you brought out a bottle of Natasha’s favourite wine. You poured a glass each and sat down to watch a movie. It was nice just spending time with each other without worrying about the world outside. After the movie was over, you went to Anastasia’s room. You both smiled as you looked at her peaceful sleeping face.  
...

Bucky Barnes/ The Winter Soldier

You had spent the whole day with Bucky and Vincent. You felt so happy to be with your two favourite boys. At the end of the day, you put Vincent in his crib and went to look for Bucky. You found him in the bathroom with candles, rose petals in the full bath and a stool with two champagne flutes and a bottle of champagne. He had his hair tied back and he looked at you with a big smile on his face. You smiled back at him.  
“I’ll be back in a minute,” you said. You went out of the bathroom and came back a moment later and set the baby monitor on the sink. The two of you started undressing each other and Bucky got in first. You got in after him, sitting at the opposite end of the bath. He poured you a glass of champagne before pouring himself one.  
“To us,” you said, raising your glass.  
“To us,” he replied, clinking his glass with yours. You sat in the bath for a while, just talking about different things when you heard Vincent cry through the monitor. You went to get up but Bucky stopped you.  
“Don’t worry, Doll. I’ll get him.” He got out of the bath and wrapped a towel around his waist. You smiled as you could hear him talking to Vincent through the monitor. When he came back, you kissed him deeply.  
“What was that for?” he asked when you pulled away.  
“For being the best husband ever and an amazing father,” you smiled.  
“Happy Anniversary, Doll.”  
“Happy Anniversary, Buck.”  
...

Scott Lang/ Ant-Man

Since your girls were with their other parent, you left Luke in the care of your sister. You decided didn’t want to do anything fancy so you opted to stay in and watch all the Star Wars movies.  
“Hey, babe?”  
“Yeah, Scott?”  
“Can we get Luke a light-saber?” he grinned. You looked at him for a moment before putting it together.  
“No, Scott. Just no.”  
“Aw, why not?” he pouted.  
“Because I know exactly what will happen if I let you give him a light-saber.”  
“Fine... You’ll give me the Princess Leia play later though, right?”  
“Yes, Scott,” you smiled, playfully rolling your eyes.  
...

T’Challa/ Black Panther

For your anniversary, T’Challa had arranged for a candlelit dinner in the gardens of Wakanda under the stars. You had left Dakari in the care of his nanny but you still fretted for him. T’Challa noticed the worried look on your face and took your hands.  
“My dear, are you still thinking about our son?”  
“I never stop thinking about him while I’m away from him. I realise that Dakari is in good hands, but he’s still my baby,” you admitted. T’Challa smiled at you.  
“You are an excellent mother, my dear. You are also entitled to live a little.” You gave him a small smile.  
“I know, but still...” T’Challa kissed your knuckles.  
“If you are still worried about him, we can go check on him after dinner if it will make you feel better.” You smiled a little wider.  
“Thank you. Happy Anniversary, T’Challa.”  
“Happy Anniversary, Y/N,” he smiled.  
...

Steve Rogers/ Captain America

Steve was away on a mission and he had been gone for a while. You missed him like crazy when he was gone but the thing that broke your heart the most was that Sarah walked around the house looking for him.  
“Daddy!” you heard her call. Her speech had improved greatly since Tony had made a set of hearing aids for her.  
“No sweetie, Daddy’s not here right now.” You entered the lounge room and saw Steve picking Sarah up. He was still in his Captain America uniform and covered in grime but Sarah didn’t care. You rushed over to him and hugged him, capturing his lips in a passionate kiss.  
“I’ve missed you so much,” you said hugging him tightly.  
“I know, I’ve missed you too.”  
“I can’t believe you made it back in time,” you smiled.  
“Our mission finished early and I did everything I could to make it back for our anniversary and back to my two favourite girls,” he said giving Sarah’s cheek a kiss.  
“I’m just glad you’re home. What do you say we order some take out for dinner and I catch you up on everything you’ve missed out on?”  
“Sounds like a plan.”  
...

Loki Laufeyson

On your anniversary, you had made arrangements to go out to a fancy restaurant. You had left Alexandria with Thor and his wife while you went out. You enjoyed a lovely meal and afterwards you went to see a Shakespearean play. It felt like your first date all over again.  
...

Wanda Maximoff/ Scarlet Witch

You had been planning this date for months in advance; the only thing you hadn’t counted on was how hard it would be hard it would be to leave Evangeline behind. You had called Pietro to come look after her.  
“Bye-bye, Evy. Mommies love you very much,” you said, kissing her cheek. She started crying.  
“Mommies no go!” she wailed. This broke your heart and you looked at Wanda.  
“Y/N, it’s our anniversary.”  
“I know, but look at her.” Wanda sighed.  
“Fine. We’ll drive around for a while until she falls asleep. At least that will make Pietro’s job easier.” You smiled at her.  
“Thank you Wanda.”  
...

Bruce Banner/ Hulk

For your anniversary, Bruce took you to the museum. You pushed Robert in the stroller while you looked around the exhibits. After a while, Robert became fussy and wanted to get out so Bruce picked him up and carried him. You smiled at the two of them, thinking how funny it was that the two calmed each other down. As you watched your husband with your son, you couldn’t help but smile at how perfect this day had been.  
...

Peter Parker/ Spider-Man

You woke to kisses being pressed along your shoulder. Smiling, you opened your eyes to see Peter looking adoringly at you.  
“Happy one month anniversary,” he smiled.  
“Has it been a month already? Feels like only yesterday we were planning our wedding.”  
“I know, right? Now, get up and get dressed. I’ve got a full day planned.”  
“Like what?”  
“Breakfast at our favourite place, a tour of that new electronics building that opened up, then lunch and...” You cut him off with a kiss.  
“Peter, you know you don’t have to go through all that trouble for me. All I want to do today is spend time with you.”  
“So... you’d just be happy if we had a Netflix marathon and cuddled all day?” You smiled and kissed him.  
“Of course.”  
“Then that’s exactly what we’ll do,” he smiled.


	75. Peter Parker Catch-Up

Your Bachelorette Party/ His Bachelor Party

Seeing as neither of you were old enough to drink yet, you decided not to have a big party. Instead, you had a big videogame contest with Boys VS Girls.  
...

Being Married to Him Includes...

-Balancing married life with college life  
-Working on projects together  
-Having a family dinner with Aunt May and your parents once a month  
-Worrying about him when he has to go be Spider-Man  
-Planning your future together  
...

You’re Drunk

(We’ll just say you’re legal now)

You had gone out to celebrate with your friends because one of them had gotten their degree. As this was the first time you had gone out drinking, you had no idea where your limit was so you got drunk quite quickly. One of your friends called Peter to come and pick you up. By the time he got there, you were standing on top of the table singing ‘Let it Go’ at the top of your voice and way off key. He grabbed your hand to get you down but you snatched your hand away.  
“Don’t touch me peasant! I’m Queen Elsa and I can freeze you and have you thrown in the dungeons,” you slurred, making Peter hold back a laugh.  
“I’m sorry. Would you do me the honour of accompanying me to your palace, your Majesty?” he said bowing. You giggled and he helped you get down.  
“You may, good sir,” you said curtsying. Peter picked you up and carried you to the car where you fell asleep on the way home.  
...

Pregnant!

You hadn’t been feeling well lately and you were beginning to wonder why. You were having lunch with your mother when she noticed you weren’t eating.  
“Sweetie, is something wrong? You’ve hardly touched your food.”  
“I’m just not hungry.”  
“But I made your favourite.”  
“I know and I appreciate it but I’ve just been feeling kind of sick lately.” Your mother came over and put her hand on your forehead.  
“You don’t feel warm. How long have you been feeling like this?”  
“A few weeks. In the morning it’s really bad and certain foods set it off. I’m not sure what’s wrong with me.” Your mother smiled widely.  
“I think it sounds like morning sickness.”  
“Morning sickness? Like the kind you get when you’re pregnant?”  
“That would be it. Have you and Peter been using protection?”  
“Well usually we do but maybe I forgot to take one of my pills or something.” You and Peter did eventually want kids, but not this soon.  
“Maybe you should take a pregnancy test just in case,” your mother suggest. You nodded and she went to the drugstore to buy you a pregnancy test. When she came back, you took it and waited with her. When the timer finally dinged, you turned the test over and saw it was positive. Your mother was thrilled for you and Peter.  
...

Telling him

After you had finished lunch at your mother’s, you went straight home to Peter. He was out at the moment which gave you plenty of time to think of how to break the news to him. When you walked through the door, you embraced him in a deep kiss.  
“Well, I missed you too,” he smiled when you broke the kiss. “How was lunch with your mom?”  
“Good. She, uh... she thinks she knows why I’ve been so sick lately.”  
“Really? What does she think it is?”  
“She thinks it might be morning sickness.”  
“Morning sickness?”  
“Yeah... So I took a pregnancy test and well... I’m pregnant.” Peter blinked a few times as he processed the news. You were slightly worried about his reaction but then he smiled widely and hugged you.  
“You’re not mad?”  
“Why would I be mad? I mean, yes it’s a surprise, but we were planning on having kids at some point.” You smiled and kissed him.  
“We’re having a baby,” he smiled.  
“Come on, let’s go tell Aunt May.”  
...

Sweet Pregnancy Moments

It was the middle of the night when you woke. You shook your husband’s shoulder.  
“Peter...” He groaned and woke.  
“Yes, Y/N?”  
“Can you please get me some rocky road ice cream and some strawberry sauce?”  
“You already ate the last of it.”  
“I know but I’m really craving it. Please, please, please?”   
“Fine,” he said, getting out of bed and putting some clothes on over his pyjamas. A while later, Peter came back with a bowl of ice cream drizzled with strawberry topping.  
“Thanks, baby,” you smiled, taking the bowl from him. Peter took off his outer clothes and got back into bed with you, placing his hand on your tummy.  
“You’re lucky I love you,” he smiled. You both grinned when you felt the baby kick.  
“Tiny loves you too, Daddy,” you giggled, eating your ice cream. Peter leant down to kiss your bump.  
...

You Give Birth

You were having dinner at Aunt May’s when your water broke. Peter had gone off to be Spider-Man and you were scared. Luckily Aunt May was very calm about this. She helped you get to the hospital and held your hand until your mother arrived. By the time Peter arrived to the hospital, you had given birth to your beautiful little boy, Benjamin Oscar Parker.  
...

Sweet Baby Moments

Peter had been working at the Daily Bugle. When he came home, you hugged him and kissed him deeply.

“Guess what,” you smiled.  
“What?”  
“Ben said his first word today.”  
“He did?”  
“Mm-hm. Follow me.” You led Peter into the living room where Ben was happily sitting in his playpen. You grabbed the paper from the table and showed it to him.  
“Benny, who’s this?” you asked, pointing to the picture of Spider-Man on the cover.  
“Pider Man!” he squeaked. Peter smiled widely and picked him up.  
“That’s right, Benny. You’re such a clever little boy,” he smiled, kissing his son’s cheek.  
“Knows his daddy already,” you whispered to Peter.


	76. Your Child(ren) Get(s) Kidnapped

Clint Barton/ Hawkeye

You were watching the boys play outside with Lucky from the porch of your farmhouse. Clint had gone into town to do the grocery shopping. Sometimes with two toddlers, it was easier just for one of you to go while the other went out. When you heard a strange noise come from inside, you went to investigate, knowing Lucky would protect the boys. You found a broken vase and began to wonder what made it break. Suddenly, you heard Lucky barking and snarling and your boys crying out for you. You tried the door but found it was locked. You climbed out the window and heard a gunshot followed by Lucky’s yelp. By the time you got out, you saw a black van driving away and Lucky still trying to fight, but bleeding heavily.  
“No, no, no! No!” you screamed. Your only hope was that Clint would come home soon as you dragged Lucky inside to help him.  
...

Tony Stark/ Iron Man

You were working in your studio, carefully listening to the baby monitor for signs of Starla waking up. You checked the time and thought it was strange that she hadn’t woken up yet.  
“FRIDAY, can you please check on Starla for me?” No response. Now you were getting worried so you went to her room. Your heart sank to the bottom of your stomach when you saw her empty crib. With shaking hands, you picked up the ransom note and read it.

If you do not meet our demands or call the police, your daughter gets it.

You frantically called Tony, who was away on a press conference.  
“Tony!” you sobbed into the phone.  
“Babydoll, what’s wrong?”  
“They’ve taken her! They’ve taken Starla!” Tony felt a blind rage course through him.  
“Hold on, Y/N. I’ll be right there.”  
...

Pietro Maximoff/ Quick Silver  
The problem with having superfast children; is that you can’t always keep up with them, even if they were only toddlers. You had taken the girls to the park to play while Pietro was doing some training. The girls took off running and you gave chase.  
“Annette! Ruby! Slow down!” you called. They giggled and kept running. You had almost caught up with them when a man all in black picked them up. They screamed for you as the man threw them in the back of a van. You ran as fast as you could but it wasn’t enough. You tripped and reached out helplessly.  
...

Thor Odinson

You were visiting Asgard with the triplets. You watched them as they toddled around the garden. Tarja took off running and her brothers followed. You ran after them just in case. They sneaked past the barrier and before you could follow them, a guard stopped you.  
“Please, my babies...” You heard them scream and saw a group of other worldly beings taking them away. The guard called for help but before it could arrive, they had vanished.  
...

Sam Wilson/ Falcon

You were taking a walk with Audra. As you were walking, you couldn’t help but feel like someone was watching you. When you passed by an alleyway, you were grabbed and a woman continued pushing Audra in her stroller. By the time you fought your way out, they were gone.  
...

Natasha Romanoff/ Black Widow

You were watching Anastasia while Natasha was teaching some new recruits the ropes. You were doing the washing while Anastasia played with her dolls in her room.  
“Mommy!” you heard her scream. You raced into her room and saw a Hydra agent hauling her over his shoulder. Suddenly, you felt a pain in the side of your neck, then everything went black.  
...

Bucky Barnes/ The Winter Soldier

It was the middle of the night when you heard a noise coming from Vincent’s room. You heard him fuss a little then settle down. You got up to check on him anyway.  
“Okay buddy, mommy’s...” As you reached the doorway, you saw a man standing over Vincent’s crib. When he saw you, he escaped out the window with Vincent in his arms.  
“Bucky!” you screamed. Bucky raced in, saw the guy and went to grab his gun. He had him in his scope but knew if he pulled the trigger, he’d risk hurting Vincent. Bucky knew he couldn’t take the shot and the guy got away.  
...

Scott Lang/ Ant-Man

Scott was with Hank and the girls were with their other parent so you were left alone. You were playing with Luke on the floor when suddenly the wall was knocked in and Yellowjacket stepped through. You clutched Luke to your chest and started running but Yellowjacket grabbed you by your hair. Luke started crying as he was taken out of your arms.  
“Don’t take him from me!” you screamed. Yellowjacket just laughed and knocked you down.  
“His daddy needs to pay.” You could only watch as Luke was snatched away from you.  
...

T’Challa/ Black Panther

As Dakari was heir to the throne, he was very well protected. Or so you thought. You had left your son in the care of your nanny while the two of you attended to your royal duties. For some reason, you had a bad feeling in the pit of your stomach so you went to visit your son. When you reached his room but when you got there, you found it was in disarray and the nanny was unconscious on the floor.  
“Lulu, what happened?” you asked, shaking her awake.  
“I’m sorry, Your Majesty. They took him. I tried to stop them but I couldn’t.” You called for help and someone came to assist Lulu while you went straight to T’Challa, almost in hysterics.  
...

Steve Rogers/ Captain America  
Steve was out on a jog so you were looking after Sarah. She was playing happily in the living room while you were doing the dishes. Sarah whined as she could hear a weird noise through her hearing aids so she took them out. She saw a strange flashing light on the wall so she took off her glasses to rub her eyes. The next thing you knew, you could hear your daughter screaming. When you ran into the living room, you saw a man taking her away. You tried to stop him but he knocked you out.  
...

Loki Laufeyson

Loki was in Asgard, leaving you alone with Alexandria. You were reading a story to her when you heard a knock on the front door. You put Alexandria in her playpen and got up to answer it. When you went to answer it, there was no one there. Thinking it was just some kid playing a prank; you shrugged it off and went back inside. When you came back, you went weak in the knees when you saw Alexandria was gone and a note was left in her place. You picked it up and read it.

Your husband must atone for New York. If he does not comply with our demands, your daughter will suffer.

This absolutely terrified you. Loki had given you special way to contact him if you needed him while he was in Asgard and you immediately called for him in a panic. Loki was absolutely furious.  
...

Wanda Maximoff/ Scarlet Witch

Earlier in the day, you had dropped Evangeline off at a day care while you both went to work. At the end of the day, you went to pick her up.  
“Hi, I’m here to pick up my daughter. Her name is Evangeline Maximoff.”  
“I’m sorry Mrs. Maximoff but your husband has already picked her up.”  
“Husband? I don’t have a husband.”  
“Well a very charming man claiming to be her father has just picked her up.” Dumbfounded, you excused yourself and called Wanda.  
“Wanda, did you send Pietro to get Evy?”  
“No I didn’t. Why?” You felt fear seize your chest as the realization hit you.  
“She’s been stolen...”  
...

Bruce Banner/ Hulk

You were enjoying the day at home with Robert while Bruce was in the lab. Suddenly, a group of men burst into your home. Instinctively, you grabbed Robert and held him close to you. One of the men grabbed Robert from you and the baby started screaming. When a gun was waved in your face, you let go and they snatched him from you.  
“Tell your husband if he ever wants to see his son again, he will meet us in one hour. We will send you the coordinates.” With that, they left.  
...

Peter Parker/ Spider-Man

Peter was at work and you were looking after Ben. You were happily playing with him when there was a knock on the door. Picking up your son, you went to answer it. There were two men standing at the door.  
“You Y/N Parker?”  
“Yes, I am.”  
“Grab the kid.” You barely had time to react before one man grabbed your son while the other held you back.  
“W-why are you doing this?!” you demanded, struggling to escape and get your screaming child.  
“We know who your husband is Mrs. Parker; we know what he is. We figured he’d need a little convincing to come to us.” With that, the man threw you down and calmly left, leaving you scared and confused.


End file.
